


A Lion's Burning Passion!

by Taga_kun



Category: Akame ga Kill! (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Gen, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Rape/Non-con, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:27:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 50,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25589857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taga_kun/pseuds/Taga_kun
Summary: You tried your best to stay away from the fighting but after the evil of the empire lurks its way into your heart, you realize this wasn't something you could simply watch from the sidelines and chose a side in the war.Also posted on my Deviantart, this story will cover the canon from the manga with some major changes as well. More tags will be added as the story progresses.
Relationships: Leone/Reader
Kudos: 14





	1. Kill the Darkness

After hours of riding across the rough and badly maintained dirt roads of the high mountains, the wheels of the carriage finally found the smooth paved roads that led into one of the imperial capital’s gates. Inside were the four of us. 

I sat on one side of the carriage with my sister Air, while on the seat across from us were our friends, Fal and Luna. Air had long pink hair, it contrasted my (H/l/c) hair, but I always thought it suited her bright and childish nature. Luna’s hair was a short dark blue that except for the bangs that framed her face was usually hidden under the hood of her coat. Fal was tomboyish and had kept her blonde hair short for as long as I’d known her.

The taxes on our village had gotten absurd, even with all the money I was sending back home, it just wasn’t enough anymore and now these three were being sold to someone in the capital to help support our home. 

The same thing was happening all over the outer parts of the Empire. While some villages didn’t have a problem paying, others, like ours were sending many of their children out to the capital as soon as they reached their late teens to help however they could.

The same thing had happened to me when I was a kid when a group of martial artists had passed by our village to train in the mountains. They took a liking to me so they took me in and offered a very generous payment for me to be their newest recruit. 

Now fate was putting my little sister, Air, down the same path as the wealthy nobles of the Empire had recently begun treaty people from the countryside as a new trend of servants. 

Air: We’re almost at the capital! What do you think our master’s going to be like, (Y/n)?

Luna: I bet he’s probably an old man. He may be aiming for our bodies, like some beast.

Fal: Hah! If that happens, we’ll just smash his balls and run!

Air: Eh?! (Y/n), is the capital really filled with people like that?!

(Y/n): Hm? I wouldn’t say it’s “filled” with them... The people I usually see are nice for the most part… if not a little weird. But you should be careful, just in case.

I tried to comfort her, but she still seemed nervous about her new job that was so far from our village that she had stayed in ever since she was born. I chose to go back just so I could accompany them back to the capital, but I didn’t feel right giving her high hopes about what to expect when they reached the capital.

Fal: Listen to me, Air, all right? We’re unlike other village girls who’ve been sold off all over the Empire, we’re the best out of them all. We’ve been chosen to apprentice at the capital!

I had completely forgotten how different things were for me when I was first sent here. 

Was how Fal saw it how most of the children being sold off saw it? As some kind of privilege?

Fal: We’re going to work hard and start a dreamy life in the capital!

Luna: I think you’re being too positive, Fal…

(Y/n): There’s nothing wrong with that. Fal’s right to be excited, and once you’ve all gotten used to the capital, come by my bar and we’ll drink to your success!

Air: (Y/n), I think you’re looking too far ahead. We haven’t even started working yet.

Air was the only one of us who had been avoiding looking out the windows of the small carriage for most of the trip, only gazing outward now as the capital came into view. She laid her hand on top of mine as it rested between us, jingling the adorned bracelet around my wrist as she kept watching the capital grow as we got closer to it.

My (E/c) eyes looked down at our hands as she held onto me the same way she always did when she was scared when we were kids. 

Our hands were so tiny back then, but now mine are visibly rougher as a result of my rigorous training under the martial artists who bought me. While Air’s were warm and soft to the touch. My eyes wandered up to my wrist, to the silver bracelet with red jewels embedded into it. I had one around my other wrist as well. They were a present, gifted to me by my teacher a few years ago when my contract was fulfilled and I was allowed to leave and start a free life once again. They fit perfectly around my wrists but were just loose enough to occasionally rattle against my skin.

My hand closed around hers’ gently, my thumb traced circles over the back of her fingers and knuckles. 

Luna: (Y/n), is it too late for you just hire us?

Fal: Yeah, that bar of yours does super well from all the cash you’re always sending to Air and the village! A new set of cute waitresses would bring in a lot of customers.

She smirked, leaning a little closer between the seats and rubbing her fingers together.

(Y/n): I would if I could. But you’ve already agreed to work for someone else. It wouldn’t look good for any of us if you cancel your contract before you even start your new job. They could even ask me to pay double or triple what they bought you for.

As Fal said, the bar I owned was doing very well, but paying the fees to cancel all three of their contracts could break me.

If only Air had told me how bad things were sooner. I could have sent more money and hired the three of them properly just as Fal had joked.

Air: I’m sorry. I should have said something in a letter, but I didn’t want to make you worry, (Y/n). You were already doing so much for us… I didn’t think it was fair to ask you.

Her grip on my hand loosened as if trying to pull away to show how sorry she was, but I gently snatched her hand back into my palm.

(Y/n): No, it’s my fault. I always planned to invite the three of you to come to live in the capital with me after I had saved up enough money. But it looks like I waited too long.

In actuality, I was also saving up so that the three of them could go a while without having to work after arriving in the capital to give them the chance to get used to living there and find jobs they liked instead of being forced into one.

Luna: Wow, it’s just like when we were kids.

Air: Huh?

Fal: You too really are siblings. Always trying to take the blame away from the other like that.

She shook her head and leaned back in her seat.

Luna: I can’t tell if you’re just being protective of each other or if you both have a serious guilt complex.

It was probably the former. Being the older brother I usually protected Air, but there were times when she would stand up for me as well. But no matter which way it was, one of us always protected the other.

Fal: Don’t get us wrong, it’s pretty funny watching the two of you fumbling around like that.

It was just like they said, this scene felt nostalgic and brought a smile to mine and Air’s faces. This made her relax as she let her hand sink back into holding mine.

  
  


\---

  
  


It was already the late afternoon by the time the carriage stopped close to one of the inner blocks of the capital. This let me relax since the closer we were to the palace, the safer it was. 

Air: Wooow….

She stood in awe of the sprawling buildings and various shops around us. Our village was small and only had one inn and a few stores.

Air: This is the capital? It’s a metropolis…!!

(Y/n): Heh, it’s pretty different from back in the mountains, huh?

???: Hello there.

A voice called out to us from the sidewalk. It was a young man about my age with blonde hair and red eyes.

???: I’ll be your master. I’m Bach.

Both Fal and I glared at him with the same look. He was much younger than what we were expecting and he even seemed nice. I almost felt a little jealous that this guy would have my sister and our friends around him from now on.

Bach: Huh, I thought I only contracted three girls. Who are you?

He asked, looking at me curiously. 

Air: This is my older brother, (Y/n). He lives here in the capital and went back to our village to help us come over.

Bach: Ah, I see. Thank you for all the help, big brother. But I promise you can leave these three to me. I’ll treat them well as my new employees. 

It was annoying hearing him call me “big brother”, but I held back from punching him for Air’s sake.

(Y/n): Ok then, I’ll be leaving you guys then. 

Air: Mm, see you later, (Y/n)!

She hugged me one last time, I held her close and kissed her forehead before she took off running back to Fal and Luna who were already standing next to Bach.

  
  


\---

  
  


My feet felt heavy as I started walking away from them and towards the bar. I had lived away from them for years now, but all of a sudden it felt hard to leave their side. I felt guilty for not talking with Luna and Fal as much as I should have, but at the same time, I wondered if I had talked with Air enough. Even if we sent letters to each other regularly, it was completely different being able to talk to her in person.

I was so lost in thought that I didn’t even notice I had walked back to my bar by memory alone. It was already close to the time when people would start coming in so I braced myself for a long night.

I started working here after I left the dojo. Then two years ago my old boss retired and I bought the bar myself. It’s become a popular place for all sorts of people, including imperial guards and the occasional noble.

Leone: Hiya, (Y/n)! 

A blond-haired girl smiled and waved at me from the counter. She was a regular of mine, Leone. She was fun to talk to, especially when she asked me to have a few drinks with her… And I’d trick her into buying from the top shelf.

(Y/n): Hey Leone. You’re here early.

I greeted her as I walked around the bar, hanging up my coat, and getting ready to work.

Leone: Haha, yup! I got a little extra money today so I thought I’d come to hang out with ya tonight!

She dropped a large bag of gold coins on the counter. Her smile lit up the bar as she displayed her money for all to see. 

If anyone else had done this, someone else would have stolen that bag within a minute, but Leone was known for joining a barfight for fun and winning, and even breaking something of any guy who wouldn’t take “no” for an answer so no one would try to steal from her.

(Y/n): Where did all that come from?

Leone: Ha, I met this cute kid who just got into the capital and told him I’d help him get into the guards for a certain fee.

(Y/n): You robbed a kid? That’s pretty harsh.

Leone: What…?! Not at all! Not at all! I did him a favor. Think of it as a learning experience. 

Normally I would have just laughed that off with her, but after Air and our friends just entered the capital themselves, I felt a little bad for Leone’s victim… for once.

Leone: Hey, what’s wrong, (Y/n)?

(Y/n): Huh?

Leone: You already planning on where to spend all this money, big guy, or were you just staring at my chest?

(Y/n): Geh! I wasn’t! Staring at your chest, I mean….

Damn it, I could usually take her jokes, but tonight I fell for it and now my face felt warm.

Leone: Hahaha! I got (Y/n) to blush! Today’s my lucky day, everyone is falling for me.

She laughed so loud that most of the customers and even my staff turned to look.

(Y/n): S-shut up and let’s start drinking away the money you conned from a helpless kid!

I turned away from her and got one of my most expensive drinks and placed a glass for her.

Leone: Why don’t you ever give me beer like most places. 

She leaned down, examining the artistic bottle and looking a little disappointed at the drink.

(Y/n): Beer’s like piss water gives me no buzz at all. This is what I drink.

Although not usually this expensive, but Leone made fun of me so now she’s going to pay for it, literally.

Leone: Well, unlike most guys I know you can hold your drink, so why not.

She stated, before sniffing the drink. A smile stretched across her face and she chugged down her first cup of the night.

Leone: Ah! That was some good stuff! 

Seeing her happy as she slammed the cup down on the counter cheered me up and I decided to forget her trying to embarrass me before.

Leone: Bring me as much of this as you can!!

(Y/n): It’s a good thing you tricked someone with a lot of money.

With how much money was in the bag she dropped earlier, she could drink all night without racking up her tab.

As the night went on, the bar filled up more and more. The imperial guards would drink themselves to the point where they’d brag about the assignments without worrying over who could hear them. The same went for the nobles who bragged about how they were exploiting their workers or whatever other shady things they were up to. They would all invite me to share a drink or three with them as they told me even more of their secrets. Leone was right, I could hold my liquor better than most. If I couldn’t I would already be passed out from how many I had while trying to keep my customers happy.

Tonight was calmer than most nights since only one guy got drunk enough to try and start something stupid.

“C’mon cutey… Have a drink with me! We can share a glass, this chair, and then later… Hehehe!”

“Sir, please. I think you’ve had a little too much.”

Some jerk had grabbed onto one of my waitresses, she tried to stay polite while trying to back away from the idiot, but he still reached out to try and grabbed her arm back after she rebuked him. Before he could reach her though, I managed to grab his arm and stop him.

(Y/n): I don’t mind you getting drunk here, but you can’t touch my employees.

I said calmly as I let go of his arm and my waitress moved behind me.

“Hey look, I pay for the booze and for the chance to get my hands on one of these girls! So come here, little thing!!”

He tried getting passed me to the girl again, but before he could I slammed my hand down on his head, dropping him to his knees and then punched him across the face, then I dragged him by the wrist and threw him out the door.

The festive mood of the bar fell to a dead silence after they all saw me do that. So I quickly straightened out my clothes, fixed my hair, and smiled at everyone.

(Y/n): Free drinks for anyone who saw him threaten me!

They all cheered and the mood was restored. 

I sighed with relief as I walked back to the counter. It was still too early for them all to leave just because the idiot from before didn’t have any manners.

Leone: Free drinks, huh?

She smirked and showed her empty glass to me.

(Y/n): Just the next round.

Leone: So drink this next one with me.

I accepted and rolled a glass on the table for myself and poured a little more of the expensive stuff that Leone had been hooked on all night. We clinked our cups together and drank.

Leone: You sure are in a good mood tonight, (Y/n). I usually have to beg you all night to drink with me.

(Y/n): That’s because whenever you ask someone to drink with you, you con them into a drinking contest so they pay your bill for you.

Leone: And you think I’d try the same with you?

(Y/n): Am I wrong?

I raised a brow at her. I saw her in here almost every night, I knew most of her tricks.

Leone: Haha… Well, no but you could at least try and take me on once or twice! But seriously, (Y/n), what’s got you so happy today?

I looked out the window to the main street in the shopping district. A part of me was hoping to see Air, Fal, and Luna walking to my door after their first day. But they were probably busy getting used to their new lives in the capital so it was really unlikely they’d come here any time soon.

Leone: Oh, I know that face. You met a girl today, didn’t you?! Hah, such a stud.

(Y/n): Ha, no, it’s not that. My little sister, Air, and two of our friends from my home town started working here in the capital today.

“What?!” 

Leone and a few of the other customers as well as some of my waitstaff all shouted at once as they heard me say that.

Leone: (Y/n), you’ve got a little sister?!

“How old is she?!”

“Is she cute?!”

“What type of guy is she into?!”

(Y/n): If any of you go near her, I’ll put you in one of the bottles behind me.

I said calmly while pointing to the wall of liquor.

Leone: Hah! I didn’t take you for the sis-con type, (Y/n).

(Y/n): Eh?! It’s nothing like that! But... I guess I can be a little overprotective of her. I’m only here in the capital in the first place because I fought off a Danger Beast that attacked us when we were kids.

Leone: Whoa, you took on a Danger Beast as a kid? Someone’s looking really cool right now.

(Y/n): T-thanks…?

Leone: Go on, tell me the story.

I was about to refuse her but then suddenly she had this adorable smile on her face that I couldn’t do it.

(Y/n): Fine…

Leone: Yay!

I sighed to Leone’s amusement.

(Y/n): A few years ago when the four of us were just kids, we used to play in the woods all the time, but one day, this Danger Beast that was the size of a house suddenly came down from the mountain and tried to eat us. It grabbed Air and one of our friends in its giant claws. I wanted to save her, but I just froze there. What could a little kid like me do against a creature like that? Then I heard my little sister call my name… And then I guess I blacked out because the next thing I knew, I was on the back of the thing’s neck. One hand digging into one of its eyes, the other pull its fur back and my teeth biting on its ear.

Leone: Holy crap, and that worked?!!

I was worried I had started rambling, but Leone’s eyes were shining with intrigue as she folded her legs up on the barstool. 

(Y/n): Kinda... I managed to blind it in one eye but then it threw my sister and our friend down so it could grab me. It crushed some of my bones and almost ate me.

Leone: So... how are you alive?

(Y/n): Oh, our village is a pretty common stop for adventures who want to train in the mountains and one of them killed the Danger Beast before it could eat me.

She looked completely shocked and the first time since I had met her that she had nothing to say.

(Y/n): So yeah, the adventurer turned out to be some famous martial artist that lived in the capital and he was so impressed by what he saw me do that he paid my family a lot of money to bring me here.

Leone: Wow (Y/n), you were pretty badass kid!

(Y/n): Did you not hear the part where I almost got eaten?

Leone: I did, but come on, you were a kid trying to fight off a Danger Beast. Of course, you were going to lose. But I’ve heard stories like yours before and every time at least one of the kids dies while the others run away. Whether you did it on instinct or whatever it was when you blacked out, you still protected your little sister.

This was a surprise, I was seeing a much kinder side to Leone than usual.

(Y/n): …

Leone: What?

(Y/n): I think you’re the first person I’ve told that story to. My master saved me so obviously he knew about it, but I don’t think I’ve actually told anyone since.

Leone: Yeah well, I doubt it’s a memory you like reliving. I might not have barely survived a Danger Beast attack, but there were some people in the slums I used to live that girls like me had to fight off if we didn’t want to end up someplace worse.

(Y/n): Ok, I need another drink after going back like that.

Leone: Yeah, it’s weird opening up like this. Give me another belt too.

I grabbed the bottle and served us another round. I wouldn’t charge her for this one.

  
  


\----

  
  


A few weeks passed and I hadn’t heard from either Air or Fal or Luna. I got a little worried but whenever I thought of going to see them I would stop myself. I needed to give them time to adjust to their new lives. I had given Air a card from the bar so she knew where I was if she wanted to see me so, for now, I had to give them space.

“Pardon me! Is (Y/n) here?!!”

The front door swung open and standing there was a young girl in an imperial guard uniform, at her feet stood a small white dog standing on his hind legs. 

(Y/n): I’m right here Seryu, no need to shout.

Fortunately, it was still early afternoon so there were only a few people eating lunch in the bar, so this sight didn’t frighten anyone away. In fact, it was the opposite, some of the customers greeted her by name while others thanked her for her hard work as a guard.

Seryu: Sorry about that, but you’re the only one who can make the lunch I like just right and helps me work better as a warrior of justice when I’m properly nourished.

(Y/n): Heh, is that right? Well, I’m always happy to help the troops that protect us.

Normally this would just be a fake smile to satisfy a guard or official, but Seryu was different. There was a genuine kindness to her, unlike most guards. She liked helping people, while usual guards just signed on for the pay, chance at fame or chance to get cozy with some rich noble. Because of this, I liked talking to Seryu and even her partner Kuro, a rare Imperial Arms. She was probably the only guard of her rank to have a weapon like this. Although the little round dog didn’t look that dangerous, Seryu often said things like feeding him “evildoers” so it was safe to assume it really was as dangerous a weapon as the rumors say.

(Y/n): How about you Kuro? Did you already eat some evildoers today or should I make you something too?

Kuro: Kyuun!

It made a little squeal while pumping its tiny arms around.

(Y/n): That’s cute little guy, but I have no idea what it means.

Seryu: Kuro is saying that no matter how many evildoers he eats, he’ll always have room for your delicious food!

(Y/n): Heh, a bottomless pit, my favorite type of customer! Hang on, I’ll get you both your usual.

Seryu: Thank you very much!

Kuro: Kyun!

I restocked the shelves as Seryu and Kuro sat at the counter. 

She started eating here every day ever since I bought the place. 

We met when I was still an apprentice at the dojo. My master took me to the palace several times and made me spar with many of the imperial guard squads. I took them all down almost instantly without taking a single hit or seriously hurting anyone. They called me a “whirlwind”, untouchable and unstoppable as I disarmed them and knocked them off their feet. Seryu gave me a bit of an earful when she found out I had stopped fighting, but after I explained things to her, she understood and also apparently decided to keep an eye on me so I wouldn’t use my fighting skills for “evil”.

  
  


After Seryu was done eating she left, pulling Kuro along with her. I went out as well to buy a few things. I preferred doing shopping like this on my own rather than sending someone else so I could personally check everything myself. 

The inner part of the city was always filled with people, be it day or night, rain or shine, these streets were always filled with life. I had gotten a bad habit lately to look at shops and wonder if Air, Fal, and Luna might like them or if they had already been there while exploring the capital.

(Y/n): I really gotta get a girlfriend…

I sighed, passing my hand over my face to hide an embarrassed smile. All I could think about lately was spending time with my sister.

“ _ Maybe I should ask out Leone, I always have fun when she comes by. But Seryu is pretty cute too. But I wonder if she can leave Kuro alone for something like a date. _ ” I kept thinking of all the cute girls that frequented the bar, but then something got my attention. 

Off to the side of the tiled street, there was a girl resting against one of the pillars. She had long pink hair and dirtied clothes.

It couldn’t be…

I took a step closer, trying to see her face as she stared down at the ground. 

(Y/n): AIR!!!

It was her! What had happened to her?!

I put my arm around her and she slowly raised her head to see me. There was something very wrong. Her eyes were glazed over, far from her usual sparkling pink.

Air: (Y/n)...

(Y/n): It’s me, Air. What happened to you?! Where are Fal and Luna?!

Her teeth clenched tight and her whole body started shaking. One hand gripped my chest tightly as if she were holding onto me to keep from falling.

Air: Fal… Luna… 

Tears ran down her face as she said their names.

I put my jacket around her and lifted her up in my arms. She was always thin, but she felt strangely light. 

(Y/n): I’ll take you home right away. Where does that guy, Bach live? Maybe he can help.

Air: No!! Don’t take me back there!!

I had never seen Air like this. She was screaming and clutching her arms together as tighter she could. 

(Y/n): O-ok, I won’t take you back to him. My place isn’t too far from here.

I carried her back to my apartment and laid her down on my bed.

(Y/n): Air, what happened to you?

She didn’t say anything. She only curled up, holding her legs to her chest.

(Y/n): It’s ok. It’s only me, you can tell me anything. 

I was trying not to think about it, but from the way Air looked and the way she was acting, I couldn’t help but consider that someone had hurt her…. And maybe worse.

(Y/n): Air… It’ll be ok.

I stroked back her pink hair to try and soothe her. It took until the sun had gone down and it was completely dark out before she came undone, lowering her legs down and letting me see her face again.

(Y/n): Hi there.

I smiled softly at her.

Air: Hi….

(Y/n): Do you want to take a bath? I don’t think I have clothes that’ll fit you, but this won’t be the first time you’ve used my clothes, right?

Air: No. I-if you see me, you’ll think I’m disgusting.

She clutched tightly onto the coat she had on, fixing it close to her body.

(Y/n): Air… Did someone hurt you?

She didn’t answer, but the look she made as she curled up let me know the truth.

(Y/n): Was it Bach? Did he do something to you?

I remembered his smiling face from the day Air, Fal, and Luna arrived at the capital. He didn’t look like a bad person, but the worse ones never do.

(Y/n): Did you run away? Are Fal and Luna still with him?

Air: …

She sniffled, holding back tears but her pain was clear.

(Y/n): It’s ok. I’ll go save them. And I’ll make sure Bach never hurts you again.

I glanced down at the silver bracelets around my wrists. The red jewels shined in the dark room, almost like the eyes of a demon staring back at me.

I had hoped I’d never have to do something like this again. But the corruption of the empire seemed to find a way to reach everyone these days.

I left Air on the bed, still wrapped in my jacket as I picked up another one. This one was a black collared jacket with short sleeves and a yellow winged symbol on the back.

Air: Fal and Luna aren’t there anymore…

(Y/n): Do you know where they are?

Air: I’m so sorry, (Y/n)!! 

She couldn’t hold it back any longer and burst into tears.

Air: Fal tried to fight back, but they broke her legs! Luna begged them not to, but they still took her eyes from her. I… I was so scared that I couldn’t fight back as the dog….!

(Y/n): What…?!

I fell to my knees as she told me everything with tears running down her face and repeating “I’m sorry” over and over with each new detail. She apologized for things that she couldn’t have stopped. 

Fal was tortured as Bach’s enthusiasts broke her body a little more every day. She died after 2 weeks of that hell. While Luna chose to take her own life to escape from the cruelty around her. And Air… My sweet little sister was given to a dog and then treated as one.

Air had to play as someone’s pet! Her dignity was stripped from her and when she was finally able to step outside on her own after earning her “owner’s” blessing, she found the assassins of Night Raid and contracted them to take her revenge for her.

(Y/n): Night Raid? Why didn’t you come to me?! I could have helped you!

Air: I didn’t want you to see me like this and think it was your fault for not stopping it sooner. 

I felt like an idiot. Their lives turned into a nightmare since the first day they arrived here and all this time I believed they were doing well and making their own lives here in the capital.

Shouldn’t I have sensed my own sister’s pain? Shouldn’t I have known something was wrong?

(Y/n): Those bastards… No. 

I couldn’t call whoever did this to her something so humane. They weren’t men… They were animals dressed in human skin. 

Night Raid could keep the money Air had paid them, but they didn’t know her. They might have seen her anguished face in tears, but they had never seen her smiling or laughing. 

(Y/n): Stay here, Air. I’ll kill them all. I’ll make them beg Fal and Luna for mercy, but I swear, from the moment I see them until the end of time, all they’ll experience in this life and beyond will be Hellfire.

As I whispered that promise into her ear, the red jewels on my wrists glowed like a roaring fire, making our shadows dance along the walls. As if though the demons of Hell itself were cheering for us, eager to torture the new souls I would soon be sending them.

Air: Please don’t go, (Y/n). I already lost Fal and Luna… If they take you away… I don’t want to live in a world that doesn’t have anyone I love in it anymore!!

(Y/n): Don’t worry, nothing will stop me from coming back to you, Air. Now, tell me where I can find those animals.

  
  


\----

  
  


After Air told me where to go, I ran there as fast as I could. Bach was holding a party for his “enthusiasts” in another block of the inner ring. There were guards surrounding the building so I waited and studied it for a few minutes. I took a few laps around it and found a secret entrance far from the main building. 

(Y/n): An escape route in case of attacks, huh? 

This would be the perfect place to attack from, but before I could go in, I saw a girl with long black hair and wielding a katana walking towards the escape tunnel. I recognized her from the wanted posters. She was Akame of Night Raid.

(Y/n): Tsk, I took too long to find this place.

I clicked my tongue, Night Raid knew about the escape tunnel and had probably already started their attack, leaving Akame to kill whoever tried taking this route.

There wasn’t any time left to waste if I wanted to kill Bach myself. I focused on my bracelets, primarily on the red jewels. 

My master gifted these to me, the dojo’s treasures, an Imperial Arms.

The silver chains grew and formed around my hands as the jewels sunk into my hands. When the transformation was done, it looked like gauntlets made of stones floating over magma. 

This was the Magma type Imperial Arms - _ Inferno Claws: Samiel _ .

I tamed the flames to not give off too much light and calmed my killing intent so Akame wouldn’t detect me until I wanted to reveal myself and started down the tunnel after her.

It didn’t take long for me to find her and others unknowingly running down the tunnel toward her, it was Bach. 

He noticed her when there was only a few meters between them. His two guards pulled out their swords and charged her. This was my chance to let them know I was here and get Akame to step aside. Night Raid had most likely already killed Bach’s “enthusiasts” so I didn’t want to fight her if I could help it.

Before the guards could get within reach of Akame’s sword, I shot two fireballs that flew passed her and engulfed them in flames.

Akame: What?!

She didn’t unsheath her blade. I just killed her targets while clearly avoiding her. 

(Y/n): I don’t want to fight you, Akame or your friends. I’m only here for this creature.

Bach: Eh?! W-who are... You… you’re that girl’s brother, right?! 

Akame: Brother? The girl who hired us, is your sister?

(Y/n): That’s right. Please, don’t get in the way. My sister... Air and I have hatred to spare tonight.

Bach: Hey wait… Wait, look!

He frantically opened his shirt to reveal a brand on his chest.

Bach: I was a slave as well! I’m only doing what I had to to survive!

I ignored him and just punched him hard in the stomach, making him cough blood and then pulled him back by his blonde hair.

(Y/n): Do you even remember their names?

Bach: Come on man, do you have any idea how many girls… AH!!!

Flame washed over his body from my hand, but I quickly put them out.

_Samiel_ let me generate flames with my hands and control them like puppets on a string. Bach was going to burn a hundred times before I finally decided to kill him. As much as I wanted him to suffer, I needed to hold back to make sure he didn’t just yet.

(Y/n): Air, Fal, and Luna…. Say their names,

Somehow I was able to keep my cool and didn’t show any emotion. I was worried I had forgotten my training since leaving the dojo, but my affinity for it must have been better than I thought. I was able to perfectly conceal my presence so not even Akame could detect me and now even my emotions were under control.

Bach: Ah!!

Another spurt of flame burnt his body.

Bach: A-Air… Fal… Ah!!!

His legs gave out after that one and he was basically dangling from my hand. His face was a mess with burn marks, tears, and snot.

Bach: L-Luna! Ah!!

(Y/n): Say them right. 

Bach: Ah! Ah! P-Please… I’ll say them, I’ll say them as many times as you want… Pl...Please… J-just don’t - Ahhhh!!!

His whole body spasmed in agony as he burned.

Bach: Air… Fal… Luna…

He cried as their names left his blistered lips

I let go of his brittle hair and grabbed his mouth tightly, crushing his jaw as I lifted him up.

(Y/n): On second thought, hearing their names coming from you makes me sick.

I unleashed a torrent of flame so strong down his throat that his amber eyes boiled until the fires erupted out of his sockets. In just a few seconds his whole skull was incinerated from the inside out until it crumbled to ashes as I closed my hand on his chared jaw, breaking it to ash.

(Y/n): Just as I promised, Air. Nothing but Hellfire.

I turned back to leave the tunnel and return to Air before she started to worry even more.

(Y/n): Thank you, Akame. Sorry for taking your kill from you.

I said coldly as I walked passed her.

Akame: Night Raid killed these people, you don’t have to worry. 

(Y/n): You’re fine with just letting me leave?

Akame: I could ask the same of you.

(Y/n): Why?

Akame: You’re not a target we were hired to kill nor are you a threat to us. Besides… You’re little sister still needs you. 

That would be the understanding between us. Night Raid gets blamed and I return to take care of Air. 

Let the monsters of the Empire and the Revolutionary Army fight over this country, my sister and I will wait out the war like the rest of the country.


	2. Kill the Doubt

I was still in the tunnel, with Akame and what remained of Bach’s burnt and headless corpse. 

I left the dojo where I had trained for years because I grew to hate violence, now here I was having just taken another life. But this was it wrong? I had avenged Luna and Fal now I could go back to Air and we could leave this darkness behind us.

Akame: Wait…

I stopped as she called out to me, but then we were interrupted by someone else

Leone: Yo, Akame! What’s taken ya so long?!

A familiar voice echoed down the tunnel, making me turn back to confirm my curiosity. 

It was Leone, but her body was different. Her blonde hair had grown longer and had two furry ears poking out of the top, her hands were bigger and with claws. A tail sung behind her legs as she walked toward us. It must have been an Imperial Arms.

Leone: Whoa! What happened to this guy?

She tapped Bach’s body with her foot.

Leone: Hey wait, I recognize this scent…

She turned her nose up and sniffed the air.

Leone: Ah, it’s (Y/n)!

She smiled and pointed at me.

_ Damn it, of all the Imperial Arms Leone could have had, it had to be something that let her recognize me by scent?! _

(Y/n): Geh….

This was bad.

Akame: Hrm? Leone, do you know him?

Leone: Hehe, yeah I do! He’s the cute bartender I told you about.

(Y/n): Don’t call me “cute”! Ah no, this isn’t the time for that...

I perked up hearing her say that about me, but I quickly remembered the situation I was in.

Leone was a regular at my bar, along with dozens of royal guards… Had she been spying on them while drinking this whole time?! Not to mention, how in the hell were these two so calm right now. No, I’m the one who needs to calm down. 

_ Sorry Air, but it looks like it might take a while for me to get back. _

Leone: So, what’re you doing here, (Y/n)?

I paused, thinking of how much I should say, but after a few seconds, I decided to just be honest. They were Night Raid, after all, if they became suspicious of me, they might decide to kill me. And unfortunately, I was in no shape to take any of them on in a fight right now.

(Y/n): The girl who hired you for this job was my little sister, Air.

Akame looked at Leone and waited for her reaction.

Leone: She… So that was the little sister you were always bragging about, huh? But that doesn’t explain how you killed this piece of shit when you don’t have any weapons on you.

(Y/n): It was thanks to my Imperial Arms.

I let out a sigh and scratched the back of my head. This was getting annoying, I only came here to avenge Air, Fal, and Luna, and I had done that. I just wanted tonight to be over.

(Y/n): May I go now?

Leone: Heh, you’re more fun when we’re at the bar, you know that?

She grinned and put her hand on her hips as she walked over to me and then placed a hand on my shoulder.

Leone: It looks like all of these guys were burned to death and Akame doesn’t have so much as a bit of ash on her. You’re pretty good at this,(Y/n).

_ Oh no, please don’t tell me she’s going to… _

Leone: Why don’t you come with….

(Y/n): Not interested!

I knocked her hand off me and ran out of the tunnel. 

There were no sounds of footsteps behind me, and Leone seemed too excited to be able to suddenly conceal her presence if she came after me. It looked as though Night Raid wasn’t going to come after me. Their mission was over, I got revenge for my friends, and Air was safe back at my apartment. Tomorrow would be a new day, I could go back to my peaceful life while Air began her recovery. 

  
  


\----

  
  


I reached my apartment an hour later. I took a long way back to lure out anyone who might have been following me, Night Raid assassin or otherwise. But I didn’t sense anyone after leaving Leone and Akame in the tunnel, even if it had been a while since I fought or used  _ Samiel  _ to kill someone, I never let my senses go dull. So now that I was sure that it was safe, I made my way home and joined the few people who were out on the street and walked along as normal.

When I opened the door, I saw that all of the lights were on and I began to worry if Bach had sent someone for Air after she never went back to him. 

I dashed through the living room, looked in the kitchen, and then ran down the hall to the two bedrooms. I looked in the guest room, where I had put Air to bed in, but it was empty. My chest felt tight and cold, but then as I backed away from the doorway, I walked back against the door to my room and caused it to open, and that’s where I found her. 

Air was asleep, soundly in my bed, the sheets rising and sinking with her breathing.

_ Just like old times. _

I thought to myself as I calmed down and walked into my room. 

Memories of when we were children flashed before my eyes. 

Whenever Air had a nightmare or was too scared to go to sleep on her own, she would go into my room and bug me to let her sleep in my bed. I’d always send her back to her own room because she kicked in her sleep and hogged the blanket all to herself. But back then she’d sneak back into my room when I went to the bathroom or something and pretend to be asleep in bed when I got back. If I tried to drag her out of my bed she would just grab onto everything she could, the sheets, the blankets, and pillows, refusing to leave. I’d be forced to give up and just let her stay there with me for the night, her tiny feet kicking into my back or my butt while I slept without any blankets. Even now it was the same, she had hogged all of the blankets over to her side, but there was no kicking in her sleep, she was perfectly still.

(Y/n): I suppose I can let it slide this once.

I lied down next to her after changing into my pajamas and tried to forget everything else, just for a few hours and be grateful she was safe.

\----

  
  


Air made breakfast the next morning, much different from my normal routine. Usually, I just ate at a cafe before opening the bar. 

We were able to greet each other with “good mornings” and “how did you sleep”, but now I felt awkward about what I should say next. Air knew better than anyone what she had been through with Bach and his enthusiasts. But now they were all dead so I wasn’t sure if I should talk to her about it or if I should help her take her first steps to heal and leave those horrible memories behind.

I ended up choosing the latter. I wish I could say it was all for Air’s sake, but I was doing it for myself as well. I didn’t want to imagine the kinds of things she was subjected to so the silence was a saving grace until I was ready.

Air: U-Um… About last night, were you able to…. I-I mean...?

I suppose it would be fine to tell her that much. Night Raid was unlikely to contact her again anyway, and honestly, that was for the best. 

(Y/n): Night Raid had already started their attack by the time I got there. 

Air: Ah, that’s good.

She sighed in relief, but then looked up frantically at me.

Air: I-I just mean, I’m glad you weren’t in any danger! I did pay them a lot of money and I’m just happy they were able to get revenge for me, Fal and Luna.

(Y/n): They were pretty loud for assassins though. They just ran in and started attacking everyone.

Air: I don’t care how they did it, I’m just happy those horrible people are gone.

She was shaking a bit, clutching her fists tight on her lap.

Air: You don’t think any of them got away, do you?!

So she was still scared they might come for her after all.

(Y/n): Don’t worry, the only one who almost escaped was Bach, but I stopped him before he could get away. He’ll never hurt you again, Air.

Air: Thank you, (Y/n). I’m so sorry for making you do something so horrible, (Y/n).

(Y/n): It was for our friends. I didn’t feel right leaving it all to Night Raid. Fai and Luna deserved to be avenged by someone who cared about them, not strangers chasing after money.

I finished my coffee and cleaned the dishes. 

I didn’t want to think of my friends suffering, it may have been naive of me, but I only wanted to remember the good times we had together. That way at least, I’d remember them smiling and being themselves. Finding Air crying in the middle of the street by herself was the most painful moment of my life. 

Did Fal scream for them to stop as they beat her? Did Luna choose death over what they were doing to her or was her spirit so broken that she just walked off that rooftop without thinking? 

Those were questions I didn’t want to know the answer to.

I hated myself for wanting to ignore my friends’ final moments. But each time my mind wandered off to them, I felt nauseous from how much they must have suffered and how ignorant I was to not even feel their cries for help. So for now, I would do everything I could to keep Air from feeling such pain and despair ever again.

(Y/n): Air, I want you to come to work with me today.

Air: Huh?

(Y/n): I can’t imagine what you must have been through these last few weeks, but I don’t want you to be alone for a while.

Air: Are you worried I might try to kill myself?

I closed my fist tight. I was dreading that very thing. That Air was just putting on a smile for me and would disappear forever when my back was turned. 

(Y/n): It’s not that at all. I told you, I just don’t want you to be alone. You’re strong, Air, I know you’ll be able to overcome what those monsters did to you. But you can’t hide from the world. It’ll be good for you to be around other people, good people, and if you get scared, I’ll be right there with you.

How many lies did I just tell her? The truth was I wanted for things to go back to the way they were. I knew that was impossible, but I could build a new life for Air and me. One where she could smile and be happy again and where I wouldn’t have to hurt anyone anymore.

Air: I don’t know if I’m ready to be around other people yet.

(Y/n): That’s fine, I have a VIP lounge that you can stay in. No one’s allowed up there without my permission so you’ll have the whole place to yourself.

Air: W-what about your VIPs? I couldn’t ask you to do something that hurts your business for me.

I smiled softly and walked over to her, knelt down next to her seat, and placed a hand on her shoulder.

(Y/n): You’re my little sister, you’re more important than any guard captain or noble who wants to get drunk in my bar.

A smile was beginning to stretch across Air’s face as the corner of her lips twitched her cheeks up.

(Y/n): Besides, it might even be good for me if I close off the lounge just for you to have it to yourself.

Air: Eh? How would that be good?

(Y/n): Think about it. If I make it even more exclusive, then even more people will want to get in.

Air: Hahaha!

There it was, Air’s smile and laugh felt as if a gale of wind just blew past my face. It was so refreshing to see her light up again that made it clear to me that she wasn’t as fragile as I feared she might be. 

Air would recover from what had happened to her, but I needed to give her time and trust.

Air: Hehe, so you want to help me, by helping yourself?

(Y/n): Sorry, I can’t help it. It’s just the way my mind works these days.

We joked and for a moment, it felt like old times.

(Y/n): I won’t force you to come with me, Air. You can step outside whenever you’re ready.

Air: Are you sure that’s ok?

I wasn’t, but I needed to be. Air needed to be the one to take the steps out of the darkness that those monsters dragged her into. I couldn’t pull her out by force and drag her along with me just because I wanted to put it all behind us. So for now, I’d simply remind her that she had her big brother there for her and I’d help her however I could.

(Y/n): I am. You just take your time, ok?

I kissed her cheek and went to get dressed.

  
  


\----

  
  


I went to work, leaving Air at home by herself. As I got to the bar I wondered if Leone might come tonight like she usually did. While Night Raid might not go near Air again, could the same be said for me? 

I interrupted their mission, came face to face with two of their members, and then just ran away. It was clear that I wasn’t a threat to them so it was extremely unlikely that I’d become one of their targets for assassination, but given how I knew Leone, she at least might confront me about it.

_ No, I already said everything I needed to say last night. _

I said to myself, shaking my head as I went inside. 

The bar was still opening so the only people here were my staff, I greeted each of them as I made my usual morning rounds. This was the calmest part of my day and strangely enough, something I enjoyed. Seeing my employees all working hard to clean every chair and table as well as mopping the floors and bringing in new supplies. This calm would soon vanish as the costumers came in. 

I checked the shelves in the center bar of the ground floor to see which bottles needed to be switched out. Ran my hand over the wooden counter, making sure there weren’t any scratches or dents as well as inspected each glass. 

Next came the upper floor, usually reserved for VIPs, the nobles, and highly ranked officers. It was a shame Air didn’t take up my offer to come with me, I would much rather see her smiling face than anyone else who drank up here. But now that I thought about it, given how loud and cheerful (drunk and crazy) my costumers got as the night went on, this probably wasn’t the best place for her just yet.

The drinks up here had to be the most expensive and most exotic. I may not like beer, but these rich assholes wouldn’t tolerate anything “the commoners" drank and so I had to order something special for each of them after carefully studying the drinks they preferred. I sighed and massaged my neck from how tense I suddenly got from thinking about how I’d be serving these people instead of my adorable little sister. As my hand rubbed my neck, the red jewel from my bracelet jingled next to my ear. 

I pinched the jewel between my fingers and thought about the rush I felt from letting that power loose. 

It was as if one of my legs had been tied for years and last night was the first time I could finally run free. But then that rush quickly crashed as I imagined Air burning in front of me.

(Y/n): Sorry  _ Samiel _ , but I can’t let you out again.

I placed the jewel over my heart and lamented the Danger Beast who died so this Imperial Arms could be made only for me not to use it.

I snapped out of my thoughts and went back to work. Time flew by as I made a final check in the kitchen and then in the basement for supplies. By the time I was finished it was already noon and we were getting our first few costumers for lunch. My worries about Night Raid faded fast as I became busier as the day went on and I lost myself in my work. 

At night the bar became even more crowded and louder as it filled with the voices of my patrons and clanking glasses. As busy as I was, I frequently glanced back to Leone’s usual seat at the bar, but she never showed. Even if she came in late, she would push anyone who sat there off and started chugging down mug after mug and gambling with the people around her.

_ This is only natural, I suppose. I’ll probably never see her again…. It’s for the best… right? _

Yet another lie I told myself. Leone was my friend, we talked about all sorts of things but looking back on it, I wonder how much of it was just her gathering information on her targets. It might have been a big reason she came here, but I sensed the sincerity in her voice as we talked some nights and now because of the evil of the Empire, I may never be able to speak to her again. At least she was safe, however long that might last.

I shook my head and tried not to think so negatively. Leone wasn’t dead, she was an assassin of Night Raid and I now knew her secret. She might not hate me, but she might think it’s too dangerous to see me again.

  
  


\----

  
  


It was well into the night when I the last few patrons left and I could close the bar and head home to Air. My plan to return to my ordinary life might have worked too well as I had completely forgotten to try and get back to her early. Air had probably gone to bed already, so I’ll only be able to talk to her again in the morning. ,

(Y/n): Maybe I’ll take a day off to spend some time with Air. Wait…. 

Maybe I should give her space first? 

Yeah, we both need a little time to ourselves. For all I know, Air might want to leave the capital and go back to the village. I’m not even sure how I feel about all that’s happened. I haven’t even properly mourned Fal or Luna yet. I just acted in rage when I killed Bach. I was so busy trying to get Air to feel better that I don’t even know what I should do now.

(Y/n): Damn it… I need t to apologize to Air later.

I sighed and hung my head as I walked down the street to my apartment. I looked up to the window and saw that the lights were still on. Air probably left them again. Was she being forgetful or leaving them on because she was scared of the dark now? 

(Y/n): Fuck, I really am a horrible brother if I’m not even noticing all of these signs that she needs my help.

I turned away from the window and noticed there was a small group at the entrance to my apartment. Two of them, one a girl with pink hair tied in twin-tails on each side and a boy, who didn’t stand out as much, with medium length brown hair. 

Oh well, so long as they don’t bother me as I try to get home, it doesn’t matter. I shrugged and kept walking toward my building. However, as I got closer to the entrance, I began to feel a presence behind me. That’d be normal, but whoever this was, was trying to conceal themselves from me, I just noticed them out of instinct. 

There was just one of them and they were getting closer. I pretended not to notice and kept walking normally, so far they ware walking normally, the second that changed, I’d turn and confront them. I’d have to be fast in case they pulled a weapon out on me and I’d have to disarm them. 

The person behind me made a fast lunge toward me. I turned to stop them but instead got hit in the face by the muscle on their arms and pulled into a soft surface.

Leone: Yo, (Y/n)! Eh?

It was Leone, and she was holding me in a reverse headlock with my face being pressed against her breast.

Leone: Hehe, what were you trying to do exactly?

(Y/n): I thought you were trying to attack me….

Leone: Nah, I just wanted to put my arm around your shoulder to surprise you, but it seems you really do have some skill if you sensed me coming.

(Y/n): Could you let me go, please? It’s uncomfortable talking like this…

Leone: Oh, is my chest bothering you?

My face turned red at her assumption.

(Y/n): It’s because you’re bending my body backward….

Leone: Heh, nevermind that. C’mon and take us up to your place!

She threw her fist in the air and started walking toward my building with my head still under her arm and stumbling backward with each step.

(Y/n): “Us”?

I asked, rolling my eyes up to see Leone greet the two people who I had spotted before. They must be other members of Night Raid.

(Y/n): Hey wait, you can’t all just go up like this! My little sister is staying with me! 

Leone: Don’t worry, she and I met when I took her job so it should be fine, right?

She flashed a wide smile as the others followed behind us. Thankfully, it was so late that there wasn’t anyone around to see any of this madness.

(Y/n): What part of this is “fine”?!!

And more importantly, why was I letting Leone carry me like this. She didn’t seem to have activated her Imperial Arms so she shouldn’t be too much stronger than me right now. I could escape from her hold easily, but instead, I’m going along with her without fighting back and just crying like an immature kid.

???: Geez, Leone, you didn’t tell us he was such a crybaby.

The girl with pink hair mocked me, as well as confirmed what I was thinking.

???: This is pretty underwhelming. I was hoping to see him fight back a little or at least show us his Imperial Arms.

The brunette boy sighed. Again, why was I just going along with them?

???: You sure are so slow, Tatsumi.

The girl spoke up. At least now I knew one of their names.

Tatsumi: Oh yeah, Mine, then if I’m so slow, why don’t you enlighten me.

Mine: Heh…

She grinned and passed her index finger under her nose to be smug. Could it be that in the brief seconds she’s seen me, she’s been able to read my intent and understand me better than I know myself?

Mine: This guy isn’t fighting back because he’s enjoying being pushed up against Leone’s boob!

(Y/n): Like hell I am!!

I shouted back in reflex. 

I overestimated this idiot. But now that she mentioned, my face did go slightly red from realizing how close Leone was holding me. Before any indecent thoughts (or at least before too many) could flood my mind, Leone let me go, making me stumble a bit as I got used to walking on my own again and she knocked on my door.

(Y/n): What are you doing, my little sister is probably asleep right now.

Air: (Y/n)? What’s going on?

My intuition was very off tonight as the door slowly opened, Air was still awake, but dressed in her pajamas now. She looked as confused as I was and I was already a few minutes into whatever was happening.

Leone: Hi there, Air! Remember me?

Air: Huh? Oh, you’re the lady I hired!

Her confused face suddenly lit up as she recognized Leone.

Air: What are you doing here? D-did one of those men get away?

Air leaned against the door, holding it with both hands and already shaking.

Leone: Nah, it’s nothing like that. We killed all of those disgusting creeps. So don’t worry ok, we always finish our jobs for the sake of our clients.

Leone sounded so cheerful as she even bent down to Air’s height and patted her pink hair.

Air: I see…

Air stopped shaking and looked up gratefully at Leone. She then bowed, with tears in her eyes.

Air: Thank you very much!

Leone: Aw, don’t mention it, heh.

I smiled as I could almost see an unimaginable weight being lifted off Air’s shoulders.

Leone: You were right, (Y/n).

(Y/n): Hm?

Leone: Your sister is super cute!

Leone pulled Air against her stomach to give her a hug and gave me a thumbs up.

(Y/n): Hmph… I told you so.

I smiled and then walked past them to go inside.

(Y/n): I can guess why you’re here, but I’ll hear you out anyway. Air might have paid you, but I still owe you for avenging my friends.

The members of Night Raid all entered my apartment and Air walked over to me as we all sat down.

Leone: Well, since you said you already know why we’re here, I’ll just come out and say it: We want you to join Night Raid!

(Y/n): I refuse.

I shook my head and leaned back on the couch. I thought something like this would happen.

Leone: Eh… W-Why not?!!

She stood up and slammed her hands on the table. 

(Y/n): What I did last night was an act of revenge for my friends. I’m not an assassin or agent of justice.

Leone: Even if that is the case, you have the strength to help change this kingdom for the better. There’s a war coming, eventually, the Revolutionary Army and the Imperial Army will clash and you’ll have to pick a side.

Tatsumi: Leone told us a lot about you and we did our research too. (Y/n), you were the most talented student from the Imperial Fist temple.

Mine: You were the first student that was requested by the Emperor himself to train with his army, but then you just stopped!

(Y/n): You don’t need to yell. And why do you think I left? My master taught me “Beautiful and good should not be replaced by barbaric and ugly”. When I saw that the soldiers I trained used their new strength to hurt innocent people and create more wars, I realized I was just helping put more violence into the world so I left.

It stung, having those memories brought back up. All the fame and glory I had turned bitter as I betrayed the beliefs I had come to hold so dear me. Even if none of the soldiers I trained rose to my level, they were still strong and only became that way because of me.

Air: You never told me that.

(Y/n): I thought you’d be ashamed of me… 

Leone: Then that’s all the more reason to help us!

Her booming voice interrupted the somber moment Air and I were having.

Leone: You don’t like how the Empire used your teachings, right?! Then go and make things right. Protect the people from them!

(Y/n): By killing more people?

Mine: By killing…

(Y/n): By killing soldiers, who probably only want to provide for their families. Not all of them are sadistic battle fanatics who love fighting. 

Tatsumi: If they’re on the Empires side then… 

(Y/n): They’re guilty by association? Not everyone in the imperial army is corrupt. Some of them believe the Empire is right because it’s all they know and others might be too afraid because their families might be used against them.

Leone: Fine, we get it. Things are more complicated than an assassin group like Night Raid can handle. But you can’t stay out of the fight. If you help us, you can actually do something to make things better, which is a lot more than you’re doing now. 

(Y/n): The only thing I want to do now, is protect my sister. We’ll ride out this war and I’ll make sure she’s safe no matter how the world turns out.

Tatsumi: We can help keep Air safe if that’s what you’re worried about.

(Y/n): Air just spent the last few weeks going through hell, by herself. I’m not going to leave her alone with people neither of us have ever met just so I can try to protect strangers.

Mine: Argh! This guy is so annoying!

(Y/n):Tsk, don’t get mad at me because all of you joined so easily. I’m guessing none of you have a family that you need to return to.

Leone: There’s really no getting through to you is there? So let’s make a deal.

She sat back down next to Mine and reached her hand out to me.

Leone: We want you to join Night Raid because we  _ think _ you’re strong. But all you did was kill three people with your Imperial Arms. For all we know, you’re helpless without it and wouldn’t be of any actual use to us.

(Y/n): Yup, that’s it exactly. I’m super weak and fragile, now please leave.

I said deadpanned and sarcastically.

Leone: Let me finish, damn it! Fight us, one on one, and if we win and like what we see then you’ll join us.

(Y/n): What happens when I win?

Mine: Cocky bastard, isn’t he?

Leone: Heh, if you can beat us then we’ll accept that you’re strong enough to protect yourself and Air when the war starts and leave you alone.

(Y/n): Sounds fair… But I could just refuse you right now, and not fight at all.

Leone: Yeah, but then we’ll keep coming to bother you until you agree, hehe.

I sighed and leaned back in my seat. I never thought that assassins would use “being annoying” as a weapon.

(Y/n): Fine, whatever.

Leone: Great! Let’s go.

She grabbed me by the wrist and pulled me up.

(Y/n): What? Where?

Leone: There’s an old building near the docks that we can fight in without anyone bothering us.

(Y/n): Wait, you want to do this now?

Leone: Obviously! We are at war remember, we can’t sit around waiting when it comes to recruiting. You could end up being useful in our next mission after all. 

  
  


\---

  
  


Leone: Heh! Are you ready?!

She asked, punching into her hand.

(Y/n): Give me a minute. I need to process the last twenty minutes…

I groaned, massaging my temple as Leone, Tatsumi and Mine walked to the other side of the warehouse. 

Just as Leone said, there was no one around us and we had plenty of space to spar. Air tagged along with us, sitting behind me to watch the fights. This wasn’t exactly how I wanted to get her outside again, but I wasn’t going to dwell on that. So I shook my head and focused on the members of Night Raid.

(Y/n): Okay, which of you am I fighting first?

Tatsumi: That’ll be me!

(Y/n): I don’t know why…. But suddenly I feel very disappointed.

Tatsumi: What was that?!

Mine: Pfft! Hahaha!!

She covered her mouth as she struggled to hold back from laughing.

Tatsumi: Hey, don’t laugh! At least I’m fighting. You said you were leaving this to Leone and me.

Mine: Well, duh. I’m a sniper, idiot. So unless you want me to shoot him, there isn’t much I can do here besides watch.

Tatsumi: Then just sit there and watch as I knock this guy on his ass.

He pulled his sword out with the leather sheath still around the blade.

(Y/n): Fighting safely?

My head tilted to the side.

Tatsumi: Well, it’s not like I want to kill you. This is just supposed to be a knockout or until one of us surrenders, right?

(Y/n): I’m happy to hear that. 

I didn’t want to use  _ Samiel _ anyway so knowing that the rules backed up what I wanted, helped me relax as I was able to fight without holding back. 

(Y/n): Whenever you’re ready.

Tatsumi: Don’t you dare hold back!

(Y/n): Okay.

He came running at me, his sword swung up, but I easily moved out of its path, making him miss completely. Tatsumi was wide open as his arms stretched up so I kicked him in the stomach. As he was knocked off his feet, I struck Tatsumi’s arms so he’d release the grip he had on his sword and I snatched it out of the air. As Tatsumi fell on his back against the hard floor of the warehouse, I pointed his own sheathed sword at him.

(Y/n): I won, right?

Tatsumi looked up at me in shock while his friends looked dumbfounded. 

Tatsumi: Y-yeah…

He bit his lips, reminding himself that if this were a real fight, I could have easily killed him with his own weapon if he tried anything. 

Mine: What… What just happened?! I blinked and missed it, how did Tatsumi lose.

(Y/n): That’s easy. I was better than him.

Mine: Ah! I hate this arrogant jerk! Leone, it’s your turn. Go over there and beat him up!

I handed Tatsumi his sword and walked back to my side.

Air: Wow, (Y/n)! That was amazing!

(Y/n): You think so? Thanks.

Air: You beat him in just one attack and then Fwoosh! 

(Y/n): “Fwoosh” huh? Heh, so that’s what it was like.

Air: I didn’t know you were that strong! No wonder you don’t use weapons, you just take whatever the people you’re fighting are using.

(Y/n): This was pretty easy. Once I disarmed twenty imperial guards.

Air: SO COOL!

I was beginning to feel a little embarrassed. People had praised my fighting before, but hearing my own little sister be astonished by it was something else. But that didn’t compare to how happy I was to see her brighten up like this with such a big smile and twinkling eyes.

Leone: If you too are done over there. I’m ready for my match.

I tousled Air’s pink hair and stood across from Leone.

(Y/n): You’ll keep your word, right?

Leone: If I lose, we won’t bother you with this again.

(Y/n): Then let’s get this over with.

Leone: I’m not as kind as Tatsumi. I’m not gonna hold back!

Her belt buckle shined a bright golden light and her body transformed into how she looked back in the tunnel last night.

Air: Wow! So that’s an Imperial Arms?

(Y/n): No offense, but I won’t be using mine. 

Leone: Heh, you might need to join us for your own good with that kind of mindset.

She closed the gap between in the blink of an eye. Her claw grazed past my cheek, leaving three small scratches bleeding. It was clear, that she was holding back, baiting me into using my Imperial Arms, but I wasn’t going to give in so easily. 

Her next punch came faster than the last one, but I hit her arm before she could connect her attack. It slowed Leone enough for me to avoid her attack and elbow her in the stomach. Unfortunately, it felt like hitting a steel wall so it probably didn’t even hurt her. She grinned at me, another bait in the hopes of seeing my Imperial Arms. That smug smile of hers annoyed me so much that without thinking, I hit her with the back of my fist. 

Leone: That’s more like it!!

I put way more force than I meant to as her nose looked like it was broken and blood smeared her face. Leone came at me fiercer than before, her attacks were stronger and faster, almost becoming a blur. Trying to hit her directly was impossible now so all I could do was stop her attacks halfway so they couldn’t reach me. 

I couldn’t remember the last time someone fought me like this. It reminded me of why I wanted to become stronger in the first place. So I could fight stronger enemies, but then the Empire abused what I taught the army and I felt as if I wasn’t worthy of fighting again. But now I was matching the speed of someone with an Imperial Arms. My heart was pounding in my chest and it felt as if though I could beat Leone if I found the right opening.

After a barrage of her attacks, I saw one of her shoulders relax lower than it had before and used that to try and land my direct attack. But it turned out that I wasn’t the only one waiting for an opening, Leone grabbed my wrist with her lowered hand after I punched her shoulder, pulled me past her, then pushed my arm behind me and held my wrist against my back as she pushed me down to the floor.

Leone: I won, right?

She mocked me again by repeating what I had said to Tatsumi.

I growled as I pushed myself up, driving my elbow into her stomach, but now my attack managed to push her off me. I hadn’t lost my strength, but it had been so long since I fought that my body had taken a while to wake up.

I quickly moved around Leone, binding my legs around her waist, grabbed both her wrists and held them over her head as I pinned her on her back.

Leone looked up at me with a much calmer smile than before. She deactivated her Imperial Arms and went back to her original form.

Leone: You know... I'm usually the one to top guys... This is a first for me.

(Y/n): What?! No… That’s not what I was trying to do at all!

My face felt warm as I frantically got up from Leone and backed away.

Leone: Hahaha! Relax, I’m just joking. But it doesn’t look like you’ll be able to fight anymore, and I really don’t want to hurt you, (Y/n). I have a soft spot for cute guys.

(Y/n): Would you stop calling me “cute”….At least call me “handsome” or “cool”.

Tatsumi: Wait, if the fights over, who won?

I looked away from Leone, still a little embarrassed.

(Y/n): Let’s call it a tie. But since I beat you, Tatsumi, I have the most wins so I won’t be joining your group. Come on, Air, let’s go home.

Air: Oh… Okay. Bye everyone, thank you very much for what you did for me.

I walked past her and she waved goodbye to Night Raid before running to catch up to me.

Mine: Hey wait a minute!

Leone: Let him go, Mine.

Mine: But…

Leone: We made a deal. There’s no point to him joining us if he’s going to hate it the whole time. Maybe someday he’ll see that he can’t just sit around and wait out the war. But for now, we have to respect him.

I couldn’t deny what she said. After fighting with Leone, I began to feel like I used to, but I couldn’t make the decision to join them now.

(Y/n): Hey Leone!

Leone: Hmm?!

She cheerfully smiled over at me as I called out to her from the door to the warehouse.

(Y/n): Don’t be a stranger, stop by the bar once in a while, okay?

I left before I could hear her answer.

Mine: Okay, you were right, Leone. He is cute.

Leone: Heh, told ya!


	3. Kill the Slasher

A few weeks had passed since Night Raid had attempted to recruit me into their ranks, and slowly I had regained the peaceful life I had come to enjoy so much. Leone kept her promise and didn’t bother me about joining her assassin group again. But thankfully she had recently started coming by the bar again. Although sometimes after she had a few too many, she would start bragging vaguely about the time she “pinned me down” leading to me getting some looks from many of the patrons. 

Air was doing much better as well, she had started working at a bakery and sort of became the place’s idol from how many new costumers it got from wanting to see it’s cute new waitress.

My life was finally back to normal again, and even if the corruption of the Empire had spread, I was content, knowing that mine and Air’s lives had found this happiness. 

But I would have to appreciate it all later. Right now I was getting my bar ready for the lunch rush. Putting away the delivery of goods I had just received, my staff and I were carrying one box after the other into the kitchen. 

We weren’t open yet, but even so, I heard the front door open and slow footsteps walked up to the bar. When I went to see who it was, I saw the only royal guard I actually enjoyed speaking to.

**(Y/n):** Seryu?

She was sitting with a vacant expression, disconnected from everything around her. Her biological Imperial Arms, Kuro, stood on the bar, sadly tapping at her but with no response.

**(Y/n):** Hey, what’s wrong?

I walked around the bar and sat next to her. That’s when I saw she had tears wealing up and making her amber eyes shine.

**Seryu:** Captain Ogre… He… He was murdered last night….

She shut her eyes and covered her mouth to muffle her scream as she started crying.

I put my arm around her and pulled her close for a hug. Seryu wrapped her arms around me and cried into my shoulder.

**(Y/n):** I’m so sorry, Seryu. Orge was…. I know how much you looked up to him.

I had met captain Ogre or as he was better known as “Orge the Demon” from when I trained with the imperial army. Never before had I ever had the displeasure of meeting such an arrogant and ruthless person in my life. He took pride in abusing his authority be it from torturing those he interrogated or accepting bribes. He might have just been a captain, but he oversaw a large part of the city and this gave him the power he delighted in using to his own benefit.

The sorrow I felt now wasn’t for Orge, but for Seryu herself. Her parents were killed a few years ago and now she had again lost someone dear to her.

**Seryu:** It isn’t fair! Captain Orge was such a good man. He trained me to fight for justice, and now he’s gone!

I stroked Seryu’s auburn hair, doing my best to hold back from ruining the almost dream-like vision she had created for Ogre.

I lost track of how long we sat there together, but I stayed there with her until one of my staff came to get me to tell me it was almost the usual time for people to start coming in.

**(Y/n):** Seryu, I’m sorry. I can ask someone to cover for me if you want to talk?

**Seryu:** No, no, it’s fine. I should get going too. There’s still evil out there, and they won’t face justice if I’m just sitting here crying.

**(Y/n):** Well, i-if you’re sure.

**Seryu:** I am, thank you, (Y/n), truly. 

**(Y/n):** Is there anything I can do for you?

**Seryu:** Um, I know I’ve already taken up a lot of your time, and I hate to be selfish and ask too much of you… but do you suppose it’s ok if Kuro and I get our usual orders to go for today?

She wiped away her tears and smiled softly and innocently as she made her request.

**(Y/n):** Ha, of course. Anything you want. I’ll be right back.

I stood up and went to make Seryu her lunch. 

When I walked back out to the bar, Seryu’s face lit up at seeing me holding the bag that held her and Kuro’s lunchboxes.

**Seryu:** Oh that smell! It’s so good! I can’t wait to eat it! Come on, Kuro, let’s double our pace on our rounds today so we can eat the delicious food (Y/n) made for us as fast as we can!

**Kuro:** Kyun!

**(Y/n):** It should stay warm for a while longer so you don’t have to rush.

**Seryu:** Right! Thank you very much (Y/n), not just for the food, but for spending time with me. 

**(Y/n):** Any time, Seryu.

I handed Seryu her order as she stood up. She grabbed Kuro’s leash and pulled him along as she took off running.

**Seryu:** Beware, evildoers, for I, Seryu Ubiquitous now have proper nutrients to fuel my body as I hunt you down!

It was good to see her back to her usual energetic self again. Orge might have been a bastard, but I suppose everyone deserves someone to mourn for them. 

As I turned back to return to work, I heard the door fly open again as Seryu had come back, breathing heavily from her round trip sprint.

**(Y/n):** Back so soon? What, did Kuro eat everything already?

I joked, still seeing the boxed lunches intact in the bag I had just given her while Kuro had fallen at her feet after being dragged around.

**Seryu:** No… No!

I snorted as I held myself back from laughing as Seryu had to double-check to make sure her partner hadn’t eaten the lunches when she wasn’t looking.

**Seryu:** I had something else I wanted to ask you, (Y/n)! Um… This is a weird request, but… Could you come out with me tonight?!

My brain stopped working for a minute and when it finally did start up again, I needed another minute to process what she had asked.

**(Y/n):** Y-you want to go out with me… Tonight?

**Seryu:** Ah, wait...! I-I didn’t mean it like that! I meant for my patrol tonight!

**(Y/n):** ….

So she wasn’t inviting me out on a date, huh?

I felt disappointed but at the same time a little relieved.

Obviously, I had thought about asking Seryu out a few times, but I usually saw her when I was busy so I never got the chance. Then after a while, I grew so comfortable with our day-to-day chats that asking her out on a date seemed redundant. 

**(Y/n):** Why… Why ask me?

**Seryu:** My squad and I have been assigned to hunt down the serial killer that has been plaguing the capital.

**(Y/n):** You’re inviting me out… To hunt down a serial killer?

Hopefully, Seryu could hear how insane that sounds.

**Seryu:** I know, this is really inappropriate of me. As an Imperial Guard, I should be able to handle it one my own, it’s just that…

She stared down at her feet and started shaking.

**(Y/n):** You’re worried you might not be ready because you’re still mourning Orge?

**Seryu:** Mm.

Her lips curled and a look of embarrassment stretched across her face.

**(Y/n):** You know I don’t fight anymore, Seryu. Isn’t there anyone else you can ask?

**Seryu:** I know and normally I wouldn’t ask, but you see, the victims have mostly been couples out at night and the rest of my squad have already all paired off to act as bait tonight. Without captain Orge, my squad has an odd number of people. Typically, I wouldn’t mind since I have Kuro with me, but if this killer only targets couples, he’ll ignore us and target someone else. Please, (Y/n), help me stop this evildoer tonight by fighting one last time on the side of justice!

I looked away from her for a bit, as I struggled to hide my annoyed expression.

Why did stuff like this have to keep happening to me? First, my friends were murdered and I had to kill again to avenge them and Air’s pride. Then Night Raid tried to recruit me so I had to literally fight them off. And now I’m being dragged into hunting down some lunatic with the Imperial Guards.

Damn it, I really wish I sucked at fighting so I could have just let Akame kill that bastard, Bach, instead of going after him myself. 

**(Y/n):** Okay. I’ll go with you tonight.

**Seryu:** Really?!

**(Y/n):** Yeah… I’ll be your date or bait or backup, or whatever you need me to do.

I sighed and unwillingly accepted taking another step down the path I had tried so hard to stay out of. If it had been anyone else, be they a noble offering to pay me a fortune, Leone asking me to help Night Raid again or even the Emperor himself, I would have kicked their asses out of my bar and just carried on with my day. But Seryu had no one else she could count on right now, and I could see she hated asking me as much as I hated being asked. 

Besides, there’s the chance that nothing will happen tonight anyway. If I’m lucky, some other squad will find and kill this psycho so this just might end up being a nice, calm night out with a cute girl.

**Seryu:** Great!! Thank you so much, (Y/n)! We’ll track down this monster that’s been killing innocent people, by severing his head from his shoulders so that justice may be served to his victims!! I knew you shared the same passion for justice as I do!

**(Y/n):** R~iiight….

“Passion” was a strong word for it. I would have chosen something more like “nonplussed”.

I tried to mirror Seryu by forcing a smile, but couldn’t nail it exactly as I felt silly striking her pose with my fist in the air. I looked away again, wearyingly, unable to face Seryu’s enthusiasm.

**Seryu:** Yes! I only see victory in our future and who better to avenge the innocent than two brave warriors of justice?!

**Kuro:** Kyuun!

**Seryu:** Right, sorry, Kuro. three brave warriors of justice!!

**(Y/n):** Um… Seryu?

**Seryu:** I’ll come by later tonight, see you then, (Y/n)!!

“Well, then… This can only lead to good things.” 

I thought as I begrudgingly accepted that I’d have to go through with this and tried not to think too hard of what I had just walked into.

  
  


**\----**

  
  


My day went on as usual after Seryu left. The bar was rarely empty after the lunch rush started, from noon to past midnight, while the calm mood of the afternoon slowly picked up into an uproar the later it got. 

Normally the silence of the capital’s streets at night never bothered me. I enjoyed it in fact, it let my mind quiet after hours of work, but sadly I wouldn’t have my usual peace tonight.

I stood at the corner of the sidewalk, waiting for Seryu to come. I blew into my hands to keep them warm as it had started getting cold out. Hunting down a serial killer was already bad enough, now this cold was deterring me even further from going along with Seryu’s request.

**Seryu:** Infraction detected!! 

I jumped, startled at hearing Seryu suddenly shouting from across the street. I was so busy thinking of how much I didn’t want to be here that I let my guard down.

She ran over to me and stuck her finger out to point at me.

**Seryu:** I’m very disappointed in you, (Y/n)! 

**(Y/n):** Why, what did I do?

**Seryu:** Members of the Imperial Guard must always dress appropriately through any kind of weather.

Seryu wagged her finger as she brought her arm back closer to her.

**Seryu:** I could fine you right now for not coming prepared for our mission.

She smiled and winked at me, letting me know she was only joking around. I took a quick glance at her to see if she was dressed any differently than me. But Seryu was wearing a green coat with black fur around the collar, wrists, and hem over civilian clothes rather than her Imperial Guard uniform while I was wearing a black coat with a red scarf Air had bought for me. 

  
  


**(Y/n):** That’s a false accusation, officer. I’m wearing both a coat as well as a scarf.

Playing along, I threw one end of my red scarf over my shoulder with a smug smile.

**Seryu:** Objection!! You were trying to warm your hands up, that means you’re not properly dressed for the cold!

**Kuro:** Kyuun!!

**(Y/n):** Geh… Tsk, you got me there. Curse those well-trained skills that have given you such a perfectly honed  _ justice detector _ .

**Seryu:** Pfft… Hahahahah! 

**(Y/n):** Hehe hahahah! Don’t laugh, if you laugh, then I’ll start too, hahaha!

**Seryu:** I’m sorry, I-I couldn’t keep a straight face anymore. Heh, “ _ justice detector _ ”, what is that supposed to be anyway?

She kept giggling as she wiped a tear from her eye.

**(Y/n):** It’s what I call your ability to always find the “justice” you always mention.

**Seryu:** Haha, I like it.  _ Justice detector _ ! Has a nice ring to it.

**(Y/n):** Glad you like it. So officer… What’s my punishment for not being properly dressed for our mission?

**Seryu:** Community service!

**(Y/n):** Excuse me?

**Seryu:** You have to keep making lunches for Kuro and me so that we can properly protect those who walk the path of justice! 

**(Y/n):** Heh, ok, I can do that.

**Seryu:** Great! Now let’s begin our patrol!

**(Y/n):** Yeah, yeah…

  
  


\---

  
  


According to Seryu, her squad had split up around the areas where the murders had taken place as well as the areas between them. There was no telling how many dozens of people had been killed by this slasher so all I could do was follow Seryu as we walked around for a bit.

**Seryu:** Stay close to me, (Y/n). This guy is pretty strong so if he does show up, just leave everything to me, ok?

**(Y/n):** Seryu… Just because I retired from the dojo and the Imperial Guard, doesn’t mean I’ve been sitting around letting myself go. I can handle myself in a fight.

**Seryu:** This guy isn’t just some psycho who hacks people up with a knife. We learned from witnesses’ description, that this killer is probably Zank, the beheader.

**(Y/n):** Him? Ok, that’s pretty scary…

**Seryu:** You’ve heard of him?

**(Y/n):** Just some gossip from when I trained in the palace. He was an executioner who went insane from executing so many criminals.

**Seryu:** And to make matters worse. Zank managed to steal the warden’s Imperial Arm.

**(Y/n):** That explains how he’s been able to carry on killing so many people including the guards.

Though the unspoken truth was that he only had to kill so many people because of Prime Minister Honest, as he tried to silence everyone who openly defied him. 

If Zank truly is the slasher that’s been haunting the streets of the capital, then it’s the Prime Minister’s fault. He’s the one who tasked Zank with killing innocent people as they begged for mercy. Zank would have only been doing his job, but the Prime Minister abused his loyalty until he snapped.

Of course, I couldn’t say any of this to Seryu. I doubt she’d arrest me for thinking this way, it’s no secret that people are suffering in this Empire, but it’s that.... I worry about her.

**Seryu:** Hrm? Hey, (Y/n), you okay?

**(Y/n):** Huh? Oh yeah, sorry for zoning out. I guess I’m just really nervous about being out here for this.

**Seryu:** Hmph! Don’t you worry, the two of us, with hearts strengthened by justice can overcome anything.

She grabbed me by the arm and pulled me along.

Seryu took me around the area she had been assigned to search for Zank. 

It became clear to me how people really had become afraid to go out at night as we reached our area. The canal street was usually extremely popular with couples, floating restaurants would light up the river transforming the whole street into a nightly festival. But tonight it was silent and nearly empty, minus a few of the extra guards who were out on patrol, making Seryu and I the only couples out on the river.

Not that Seryu and I were an actual couple of course!

But I suppose all this extra security can’t be helped. Even if he’s corrupted to the core, the Prime Minister still needs the Empire to flourish and function as it always had. He can’t really exploit anyone if they’re too afraid to leave their homes.

Seryu and I didn’t want to look suspicious so we took a seat by the river, there wasn’t the usual view of floating restaurants, but the moon reflecting on the water was still a beautiful sight.

We sat in silence for a few minutes until I decided to chat with Seryu during her mission.

**(Y/n):** Hey, um, Seryu? By the way… how did you get Kuro, anyway?

**Seryu:** Ah, I haven’t told you that story yet, (Y/n)?! Kuro was given to me by the great and brilliant Dr.Stylish!!

**(Y/n):** Oh…? He sounds… amazing…

**Seryu:** Indeed, but Kuro sat in his lab for a long time alone and without a partner. That is until he sensed the love of justice in my heart and awakened to share his power with me in bringing peace to the good innocent people of the Empire.

**(Y/n):** Huh, must’ve been nice meeting each other like that.

**Seryu:** Oh, absolutely! Kuro’s my pride and joy. He’s a friend, comrade in arms, and also a gift from one of my benefactors!

**(Y/n):** Did Dr. Stylish not want Kuro as his own Imperial Arms?

**Seryu:** The great Doctor already has his own Imperial Arms so he couldn’t use Kuro.

**(Y/n):** I see. I bet he’s really proud of the good works you both have been doing since partnering up.

**Seryu:** I imagine so, yes. I still stop by his office for physicals, and he always praises me. 

Her face lit up as she spoke more of Stylish.

**Seryu:** I really am fortunate though.

**(Y/n):** How so?

**Seryu:** No matter what had happened to me, I’ve never been alone. When my parents were taken from me, I had Captain Ogre to teach me. And now that I’ve lost another person dear to me, I still have those who care about me like my most trusted partner, Kuro! The great and brilliant Dr.Stylish has checked in on me several times lately as well!. And the genius martial artist, (Y/n), makes me amazing meals every day!

**(Y/n):** Hah-hah-hah… I’m just happy I could help.

I wasn’t sure how to express it in words, but she’s really thinking way too highly of me.

I nodded to myself. 

_ I mean, Ogre was a monster, who deserved the justice that was dealt back to him. So maybe now this DR.Stylish can give Seryu the proper support she needs. _ I’d gladly help her however I could as well. 

We chatted a bit more as the night went on with no sign of the slasher, Zank. 

**Seryu:** I don’t think he’s coming tonight.

Seryu yawned into her hand.

_ She was almost asleep?! She does know we’re waiting for a serial killer, right?! _

**(Y/n):** Either way, we have to wait, right?

**Seryu:** Nope! I’ve got to get you home. I’m glad you came with me tonight, (Y/n), but as an officer of the law, I have to make sure you’re safe. So I’ll get you home for tonight and regroup with one of the other squads on my own. 

Just as she said this I felt someone’s eyes on me with a small killing aura coming from them. It had to be Zank, he was here and he was targeting us. Any other night and I’d have no doubt that Seryu could take him on herself, but she clearly wasn’t at her peak tonight. I hated myself for doing this, but I had to be the one to lure Zank away and deal with him, but first to make sure Seryu would be safe.

**(Y/n):** You don’t have to worry about me. I’ll walk with you to one of the guard squads and then get home on my own.

**Seryu:** What? I couldn’t let you do that, it’s dangerous!

**(Y/n):** I’ll be really careful. If I run home, I can get there in just a few minutes from here. Please, Seryu, trust me.

She quietly nodded and let me walk her to one of the other squads nearby. As I promised, I took off running, but not toward home, I could still feel a killing intent around me and lead it to one of the back streets where I could face them without worrying about anyone getting in the way.

  
  


\---

  
  


**(Y/n):** Alright! Come out, whoever you are!

**???:** Happy-happy! I hunted down a good one tonight!

A delighted voice echoed out as a tall man stepped out of the shadows. A sinister smile stretched across his face from ear-to-ear and his two locks of blonde hair stood up from his head like horns, bordering around a green mechanical-looking eye. Zank and his Imperial arms.

**Zank:** Heh-heh! I was going to hunt down that little girl you were with, but after I heard her call your name, I couldn’t help but chase after the  _ genius martial artist _ ! The two of us are the same after all, straying from our paths in the empire.

_ I can already tell he’s going to be annoying so I’ll finish this quickly. Those two blades on his wrist seem to be his only weapons so … _

**Zank:** "So if I can disarm him, I can take him down without having to kill him." But can you really fight me so carefully while my attacks aim to kill you?!

_ What the… did he just read my mind? That eye, it must be his… _

**Zank:** Bingo!! My Imperial Arms “ _ Spectator _ ” One of its abilities allows me to read your mind like an open book!! If I get enough questions about you right, can I turn you into a shrunken head?

**(Y/n):** Like hell, I would go for that! Geez… you’re such a talkative guy…

**Zank:** Talking is one of my hobbies.

He took the bait to talk again, and I rushed to him, reaching for one of his blades, but he moved out of the way just as I was about to touch it.

**Zank:** Hahaha! Reading your mind isn’t the only thing  _ Spectator _ can do! I can see exactly what you’re going to do by analyzing your muscles! 

What an annoying Imperial Arms. Oh well, even if he can predict my movements, it’s a whole different matter entirely to keep up with me. I kept reaching for Zank's blades, increasing my speed slightly to throw him off his rhythm.

**Zank:** Oh, clever!! But I can do more than dodge your attacks!!

He stepped to the side and lowered his blade, avoiding my reach and then brought his arm back up, nearly impaling me through the stomach.

But even without an Imperial Arms, I could tell what he was up to and jumped back in time to avoid his attack. 

**Zank:** Yes!! Show me why they call you a genius!!

I grit my teeth. Usually, my fights were decided in just a few minutes, but that annoying  _ Spectator _ of his kept him informed on all my attacks.

Zank now chased after me keeping me on the defensive as I avoided his attacks. He wasn't some amateur playing with swords and recklessly using his  _ Spectator _ . Each of his attacks was quick and also dangerous if I wasn't careful, and with his Imperial Arms, he'd know exactly where I'd move to.

**Zank:** Come on!! Show me some-!

Between one of my side steps away from his attacks, I jumped and kneed Zank under the chin, shutting him up. 

He stumbled back, massaged his jaw and spit out a tooth as some blood ran down his chin.

**Zank:** Fascinating!! I didn't see that coming.

**(Y/n):** Yeah, I didn't put much thought into that one. I just really wanted to shut you up.

Even though I landed a hit, I couldn't spare time to enjoy it. Another attack like that might not be able to save me.

I easily surpassed him in speed and power, but I couldn't bring myself to fight with the intent to kill so I've been holding back each of my attacks.

**Zank:** Hahaha!! You can't defeat me so long as you're holding yourself back! Unlike my other prey, I don't even need to hurt you at all. You'll wear yourself out just trying to stop me. Now… Beg for your life! They'll be your last words so make them something memorable!

I hated to admit it, but Zank was right. This wasn't like the exhibition match against Leone, where I had the luxury of holding back. If I wanted to get out of here alive, I'd have no choice but to fight with my life on the line and unfortunately, that meant I'd have to kill Zank.

No!!

The very thought sent chills down my spine. 

If I can disarm him, that should be enough. He won’t stand a chance in hand-to-hand against me.

**Zank:** Happy-happy! You might not want to talk to me, but you're having quite the internal discussion, aren't you? One of those voices sees the logic in killing me, but another is so empathetic, seeing me as the victim of the Evil that has taken a grip of our Empire. And the last… oh, the last one is truly something! Tell me, who is Air?

That's right… my feelings don't matter here. I need to get back to Air! I can't leave her alone again!!

**Zank:** You're such a good big brother. You can tell me all about your darling sister, as I remove your head from your shoulders!!

His laugh echoed around the backstreet as he ran to me, both his wrist-blades coming down from above me as the difference in our sizes became clearer the closer he got.

**(Y/n):** _ Samael!! _

The silver bracelets on my wrists transformed my hands into magma claws then by clutching my hands shut, I raised up two pillars of molten stone to stop Zank's blades.

**(Y/n):** _ Reshape the Earth with Hellfire. _

With his blades trapped in stone, Zank was helpless as he hung there with his arms spread. 

I readied myself to finish him with one attack. That's all I'd need, 

_ Samiel _ could burn through the thickest Danger Beast shells with a touch. It would be easy to kill a human like Zank, with no armor.

So why couldn't I do it?

I just stood there with one arm reeled back ready to punch a burning hole into his chest.

**(Y/n):** Forget this. I did what I needed to do. You can wait up there while I go call the guards.

The magma inside the pillars were melting his blades into the rocks around them. Zank couldn't pull them out and even if he did, they'd be useless in a fight.

**Zank:** Going so soon? I was really beginning to enjoy our chat!!

He pulled his arms back, detaching the blades from his wrists and jumped down, pulling out a large sword from the back of his waist. 

Although he caught me by surprise, I was still far faster than him and avoided each swing of his sword.

With each step away from his attacks, I realized how wrong I was. As much of a victim as Zank was, there was no saving him anymore and even still I couldn't bring myself to attack. 

All I could think about were my friends, Fal and Luna. How they must have suffered and how painful their deaths must have been. Just imagining what Air had told me about them made me sick. 

How could I take a life, knowing how terrifying it must have been for them?

**Zank:** Stand still already, and let me take that head of yours!!!

A katana stabbed the ground between us, stopping Zank in his path. 

While Zank was stunned silent by the weapon suddenly appearing, I looked up to see where it could have come from and saw a shadow dive down from one the rooftops. As it reached the ground, I quickly recognized the girl around Air’s age. She landed gracefully before us, picked up the sword then took her stance, pointing her blade to Zank.

**Akame:** Good job fighting him for so long. I spotted thirty different times you could have killed him but  _ chose _ to restrain yourself.

**(Y/n):** Akame…?

**Akame:** Sorry to step in, but I owed you from the last time we met.

She relaxed and turned to smile at me before facing Zank again.

**Akame:** Wait there. I’ll end this quickly and then we can talk.

**Zank:** Happy!! The ill-reputed Akama and demon sword, Murasame. I’ve wanted to meet you. Hahahah!

**Akame:** I’ve wanted to meet you as well. Taking your life is my current mission, after all.

He grinned sinisterly as he looked at her. Probably observing her with his  _ Spectator _ .

**(Y/n):** Be careful, Akame. With that eye he can read your thoughts.

**Akame:** I see. I was watching your fight for a while and thought something was wrong. So that’s the power of his Imperial Arms, huh… But just because he can read my mind, doesn’t mean he can keep up with my movements.

She had the same reaction to it as I did, the only difference was that all her attacks were killing blows, aimed to break through Zank’s defenses and take his life.

Never once did Akame lose any ground to him, it was the exact opposite. She pushed Zank back again and again. Her gaze focused on him with no sign of emotion, her strength matching her speed as she knocked away all of Zank’s swings. He had only managed to keep up with her this entire time by reading her mind, something Akame realized.

Akame took a deep breath, lowered her sword then slowly walked toward Zank.

**Zank:** Ohh? Moving on instinct alone? Splendid! But  _ Spectator _ has the ability to see into the future as well! By analyzing the smallest muscle movements, I can see what you’ll do next!!

As he said, Zank was able to bring his sword up in time to block Akame’s next attack. With only one hand on her katana, Akame was able to push Zank down to where his feet crushed the ground beneath him. He pushed her off him and managed to cut her left thigh before she could jump away.

**Zank:** Ah, I tell ya. That sword of yours… It’s almost unfair how I can’t take even the tiniest scratch, or I die, huh.

**Akame:** I could say the same to you, seeing as you know what I’m going to do before I do it.

The two were beginning to respect each other after crossing swords so many times.

**Zank:** Say, Akame… What do you do about the voices…?

**Akame:** …. Voices?

**Zank:** Yes… The voices that never stop. The voices that drift up from Hell… The moans and screams of those who we’ve murdered. The ones that bear a grudge against us… Constantly calling for us to join them in hell. Since my time as an executioner, I’ve always heard them. But recently they’ve been especially loud. I quiet them down by chatting. But how do you deal wi--

**Akame:** I don’t hear anything. I’ve never… heard anything. No voices. Nothing.

**Zank:** What? I thought that an assassin like you would understand… How Sad!! It seems I was mistaken!!

A light flashed from  _ Spectator _ and in that flash, Akame’s aura changed drastically.

**Akame:** ...Kurome?

**(Y/n):** Who?

The only person in front of us is Zank, why is she …

_ Damn it, don’t tell me… Spectator can cast illusions! _

**(Y/n):** Akame! Whatever you’re seeing, it isn’t real! Akame!!

**Zank:** Clever boy! Illusion sight.  _ Spectator’s _ strongest ability. It finds the person most precious to you and shows them before your eyes.

**(Y/n):** Akame!! It’s an illusion! You can’t fall for it!

**Zank:** It’s useless, boy! For the one trapped in it, the illusion is absolute. Furthermore… No matter how skillful the person may be. It’s impossible for them to lay a hand on the one they love most.

He took slow paces at first, basking in Akame’s helplessness before he began running, ready to finish Akame.

In the end, it really was going to be down to me to kill him, wasn’t it?

**(Y/n):** I’m sorry Akame. I never should have let you take over in my place…

_ Samael _ began to glow as my claws twitched, the sound of rocks shifting over each other came from my fingers.

**Zank:** Die while gazing at the one you love most in this world!! Akame!!

Blood erupted out of Zank’s back as I raised magma into his chest and hardened it into a spear… But that wasn’t all, Akame had simultaneously slashed his throat just as I had impaled him.

**(Y/n):** ….?!

I crumbled the earth spear, letting Zank stumble a few steps as he reached for his neck, the gaping hole in his chest almost didn’t seem to bother him. 

**Zank:** How…?

That’s what I should be asking.

I attacked thinking Akame wouldn’t be able to defend herself while trapped in Zank’s illusion.

**Zank:** You should have been seeing the person you love most… Ghana… H-how could you kill them?

Blood ran down his chin with each word. Zank was already dead, but some lingering part of his will kept him alive past my attack as markings began to spread over his body from the cut Akame had left on his neck.

**Akame:** The one I love most in this world… Is the one I wish to kill most.

  
  


\---

  
  


**Zank:** Ah… It’s so quiet. The screams have finally stopped. Hah… Thank you, Akame.

He spoke his last words as he fell to his knees then collapsed on his back.

She glanced back over her shoulder to Zank and then swung her blade over her head, shaking the blood off before resheathing it to her side.

In the end, I didn’t regret stepping in to save Akame, she was under the spell of an Imperial Arms, and only by a miracle was she able to use it to her advantage. What I truly regretted was not being able to stop Zank before Akame had to put herself in danger for my sake. As insane as he was, Zank was suffering and it was that pain that had driven him to murder so many. I thought he could have been saved, but what he truly craved was eternal peace, salvation from the “voices” that haunted him.

**Akame:** Are you alright? 

**(Y/n):** Just a few cuts, nothing… 

**Akame:** That’s not what I meant.

**(Y/n):** Heh, am I that obvious?

I chuckled nervously and cast my eyes down to Zank’s body. 

I was expecting, hell, I was hoping she’d be angry. I interfered in her fight… again. But instead, she was concerned about me

**(Y/n):** I… I can’t accept it.

**Akame:** What?

**(Y/n):** Killing him was the only way. I understand that, but I can’t accept it.

I walked over to Zank and knelt beside him and closed his still open eyes to put him at peace.

**(Y/n):** It wasn’t his fault. The empire has always had executioners, but Zank… He lost his mind because he had to constantly kill anyone who tried to oppose the Minister. He was just another victim of the Empire’s evil.

**Akame:** That’s true. If the Empire were a more peaceful place, Zank may not have lost his mind and his victims might still be alive. But sadly, this is the state the Empire is in. The Minister’s victims are everyone who has been hurt by the evil he’s spread through his corruption. Will you do anything about it?

There it was…

**(Y/n):** I already told Leone and the others who came to recruit me to your group. I don’t want to… I can’t. 

**Akame:** Leone told me. I understand you don’t want to hurt anyone because you empathize with them, but you can help this country change for the better so that the suffering can end.

**(Y/n):** Heh… You make it sound like I have a choice….

**Akame:** You do, (Y/n). I won’t force you to join us if you don’t want to.

It became hard to breathe as I accepted the reality of it all. I could feel my hatred spread over my heart as I accepted that this was inevitable.

**(Y/n):** No… I never had a choice. I tried to leave fighting behind, only using my training to keep myself in shape but my sister and our friends paid the price for my naivety. If I had acted sooner, joined a side sooner, that never would have happened to her. 

**Akame:** I wish things were different.

**(Y/n):** But they’re not… But I’ll help you make them be.

Just like that, I had agreed to join Night Raid and Revolutionary army.


	4. Kill the Welcoming Ceremony

**Air:** You’re really doing it then?!

**(Y/n):** Geh, yes, stop shouting.

After agreeing to join her group, Akame and I separated. She returned to Night Raid to report Zank had been killed while I went home to Air and told her what had happened.

Air hit me for putting myself in danger against Zank, but then when I told her I would be joining the Revolutionary Army, Air lit up like a child receiving a gift.

**(Y/n):** Why are you so excited anyway?

**Air:** Because, um… Y-you're going to be helping to make the Empire a better place, aren't you?

She started fidgeting around.

**Air:** I know you don’t want to hurt anyone, (Y/n), but when Leone came here before to recruit you, I kept praying you’d go with them.

**(Y/n):** Why?

**Air:** Because I know how strong you are. So with you helping them, Night Raid will be able to change the Empire so what happened to me… what happened to Fal and Luna doesn't happen to anyone ever again.

**(Y/n):** It won’t be easy, but I hope I’m able to help people too. 

I walked over to her and pat her on the head, leading her to look up at me with teary eyes and a smile.

**(Y/n):** Now come on, let’s start packing. Akame said we’d still come to the capital to keep our jobs, but we should take some clothes for a few days until we get used to everything.

**Air:** Eh…?

I tussled her hair a bit and then walked to my room. Air, on the other hand, stood there with a dumbfounded look on her face.

**(Y/n):** What’s wrong?

**Air:** You told me to pack as if I was going with you.

**(Y/n):** Oh yeah… I’m sorry, Air, I should have asked you first if you wanted to. But I just assumed that you wouldn’t want me to leave you here alone so I told Akame I would only join if you got to be there with me. 

**Air:** R-Really? 

**(Y/n):** Do you want to?

**Air:** Yes! Thank you so much, (Y/n)! But is it really okay? I mean, I don’t know how to fight so will they let me stay there?

**(Y/n):** Even if you can’t fight, you can still help out. Don’t worry, Akame said she would get everything ready. Now go get your things ready, she said someone would come to pick us up in a few hours.

**Air:** Right!

With a determined smile, Air hurried to her room and packed some clothes as fast as she could and then went back to the kitchen to start cooking something that she forbade me from seeing what she was up to.

  
  


**___________________**

  
  


Air and I stayed outside our building waiting for Akame’s people to come to get us, my patience ran out almost instantly. I couldn’t stay seated next to Air on the bench so I started pacing around on the sidewalk. 

**(Y/n):** Where are they? You’d think a group like theirs would be more punctual.

**Air:** They’re just a few minutes late. They’re probably being careful to not be seen.

**(Y/n):** Kinda late for that, there are wanted posters of Akame and other of their members on every street.

**Air:** The people who came to see us didn’t have posters.

**(Y/n):** Give it time. When I ran into them the first time, none of them were doing anything to hide their faces. It’s almost like they wanted their victims to know who they were. Leone’s ability doesn’t change her appearance enough to disguise her and she had nothing to cover her face with. 

**Air:** Maybe she just took it off by the time you saw her and left it with one of her teammates?

I didn’t have anything to counter Air’s logic and she knew it. Air was sitting happily on the bench, with a small box on her lap that she refused to tell me what was inside it.

**Air:** Why are you so nervous?

**(Y/n):** How are you so calm?

I asked, anxiously pointing to her.

**Air:** Leone seemed nice the times I met her so that means the rest of her friends must be nice too, right?

I admired her innocence for a moment.

**(Y/n):** Air… Leone and those other two might look nice, but that’s probably why they were the ones sent to talk to us. These people are assassins. They’re probably all bloodthirsty killers with no personality who only think about the next mission. 

Clearly, Air was still getting used to the world outside of the small village we grew up in . 

**(Y/n):** Urgh… where are they already?!

I growled, keeping my voice low so as to not attract attention in the middle of the night.

**(Y/n):** What was the point of trying to recruit me if they weren’t gonna… 

**Air:** What’s wrong?

She asked after I had trailed off.

**(Y/n):** Someone’s watching us.

I looked around as I walked back to Air.

**(Y/n):** Whoa!

I was tackled down to the ground from behind. 

I tumbled until I was on my back, facing up at the person who had jumped onto me.

**Leone:** Pinned ya again.

Leone smiled down at me, the two long tufts of her blonde hair hung down to my cheeks as she sat on my stomach.

**Leone:** What’s up, (Y/n)? Didn’t you sense me coming this time?

**(Y/n):** Tsk… get off.

She did as I asked and stood up.

**Leone:** So you finally decided to get off your ass, huh? 

**(Y/n):** ….

I just blinked, refusing to answer her.

**Leone:** I can’t help but feel a little hurt, (Y/n). You turned down our invitation when I was the one who invited you, but you accepted when Akame asked? Could it be that I’m not your type and you’re more interested in Akame?

**(Y/n):** That’s not why I’m joining! I mean….

I turned away from her, desperate to hide how red my face was getting.

**Leone:** Hehe, your words can lie, but your face can’t.

**(Y/n):** S-shut it! Let’s just go already!

**Air:** We can’t go anywhere with you yelling like that.

**(Y/n):** Tsk…

I took a few steps away from them to clear my head before I lost it again.

**Leone:** So you’re coming with us too, Air?

**Air:** Mm! I’ll work as hard as I can to be of use.

**Leone:** Uwa… (Y/n)! She’s so cute!! Do you really have to bring her along to such a dangerous place?!

When I turned back, I saw Leone tearing up as she hugged Air.

**(Y/n):** ….

I was speechless. Obviously I knew my sister was adorable and should be protected, but seeing one of the “bloodthirsty killers” I was so worried about weeping over her wasn’t something I was expecting to see.

**Air:** Are we going to be leaving soon?

She asked softly. Air didn’t seem bothered by Leone’s sign of affection, but like me, just kinder, she was curious when we would finally get to meet Night Raid.

**Leone:** Yeah, sorry about that! Let’s go!

**(Y/n) & Air: ** Not so loud.

We hissed, trying to shush her. 

Leone managed to effortlessly pick both of us up, putting me under her arm and hung Air on her shoulder. My surprise was quickly replaced by rage from the humiliating position I was in while Air looked to be enjoying the view from the increase in height.

**(Y/n):** What the hell, Leone?!

**Leone:** Heh-heh! This way will be faster.

**Air:** Whoa! This is so cool.

With a boom from each step, Leone took off running so fast that we cleared entire blocks of the capital in seconds.

  
  


**___________________**

  
  


We left the capital and headed into the mountains close by, deep in the woods near a river was Night Raid's base. It was a huge structure carved into the side of a cliff.

**Leone:** I picked up some neat stuff in the capital!!

Leone shouted as she ran through the entrance, still carrying Air and me. She ran past a few familiar faces like the pink haired girl and the brown haired boy she took to recruit us, even Akame was there. 

**Leone:** Where’s the boss?

**Akame:** In the meeting room.

**Leone:** Okay.

Leone didn’t slow down and just kept running until we reached the center room, where she finally let us down, giving me a gentle push on tha back to nudge me forward while Air was placed down from her shoulders with much more care. 

**Leone:** I’m back boss! Here’s a present.

**(Y/n):** Urgh… that was a terrifying trip.

I staggered a bit after finally getting to my feet again and fighting back my nausea. 

Swinging wildly between Leone's arm and muscular sides wasn't exactly a comfortable way to travel… Although it was fun in its own way.

In front of us sat a grey-haired woman, with an eyepatch over her right eye and a large mechanical right arm. She was sitting on an ornate chair at the end of the room.

**Leone:** (Y/n). Air. This is our boss, Night Raid’s leader, Najenda.

**Air:** It’s very nice to meet you.

**(Y/n):** Yeah… hi.

She stared at us for a minute before finally speaking.

**Najenda:** It’s nice to meet the both of you as well. Normally I’d ask you to prove yourself, but you’ve already fought two of our members and even helped with killing two of our targets. I can see why Leone and Akame were so insistent that we recruit you.

**Leone:** Right?! 

**Najenda:** So let’s just jump into this; welcome to Night Raid, (Y/n).

She smiled softly,walking over to shake my hand.

**(Y/n):** Just like that?

**Najenda:** Heh, just like that. I told you, you’ve already proven yourself to us.

Then as if waiting for their cue, the other members all walked in at once after I took Najenda’s hand.

**Mine:** Oh, so the upstart decided to join us after all? 

**(Y/n):** “Upstart”?

**Mine:** I bet you feel really embarrassed now after all that stuff you said about Night Raid just adding to the violence, huh?

**Tatsumi:** Cut it out, Mine. None of that matters now that he’s here.

**(Y/n):** No, she’s right.

**Mine & Tatsumi:** Huh?!

They both were surprised but Mine seemed annoyed that I was agreeing with her. 

She was probably trying to annoy me, but little did she know, I was the oldest in my group of friends. I was dealing with childish behavior since I was kid, so there was no way I’d let something like that get to me.

**(Y/n):** I was being too shortsighted and ignored how many people were suffering because of Minister Honest’s evil. I can’t forgive what they did, especially Bach… But maybe in a kinder world, he and Zank wouldn’t have done the horrible things they did. I can’t change the past, but if Night Raid can help make a better future, I owe it to my friends to help.

**Mine:** ...Yeah…. I wasn’t expecting you to agree with me, damn it.

**???:** Haha! He sure is sincere, isn’t he?! I like that! I’m sure we’ll get along!

A tall muscular man walked up behind me and patted my back hard. His long black hair was combed up in a heart-shaped pompadour.

**Bulat:** My name’s Bulat, it’s nice to meet ya, (Y/n)!

**(Y/n):** I-it’s nice to meet you too… sir….

His huge physique together with his friendly nature made me unsure how I should talk to him.

**Bulat:** Haha, c’mon, what’s this “sir” stuff?! There’s no need to stand on ceremony with any of us. You can use my name or just call me “bro”.

**(Y/n):** Ah, sorry, guess I’m just nervous to meet so many people.

**Bulat:** Then just stick with me, and I’ll help you get used to things here.

**(Y/n):** Thanks, uh… bro.

**Bulat:** Ha! There you go! No need to be so tense.

**Leone:** He’s gay by the way.

I was a bit startled since Leone just said that out of nowhere, putting some of Bulat’s words in a different context. But I didn’t let it bother me.

**Bulat:** Come on, Leone, don’t give him the wrong idea about me.

He was blushing a little now.

**Akame:** I’m glad you decided to join us, (Y/n).

**(Y/n):** Yeah… I’m still getting used to the idea of being an assassin though.

**Akame:** That’s fine. You were living a relatively peaceful life until recently. So for now just take your time. Here, let me introduce you to the rest of our team.

She guided me over to a thin girl with long purple hair, wearing glasses, and a sleeveless dress. Next to her was a boy with short green hair covering his left eye and red goggles on top of his head.

**Akame:** You already met Mine and Tatsumi, this is Sheele and Lubbock.

**Lubbock:** Hey man, looking forward to working with ya.

**Sheele:** It’s a pleasure to meet you.

This was nothing like what I was imagining Night Raid to be like.

Where were the bloodthirsty killers? The screams of their very victims being tortured? And the wall filled with the names of the people they planned to kill?

All of them looked to be the same age as Air and me. This had to be some kind of trick, this kindness must be an act for some scheme.

**Mine:** Hey, this has been bugging me for a while now, but who's the runt Leone brought with her?

She pointed over to Air, who had been silent while everyone introduced themselves.

**Air:** Um… you and I have met before, Mine.

**Mine:** We have?

**Tatsumi:** How can you not remember her, Mine? Air was there when we went to ask (Y/n) to join us.

**Mine:** She was? Oh well, I guess she just didn't leave much of an impression on me.

She shrugged and grinned proudly. 

If she didn't remember Air, that would be one thing. But if this girl, who had the same pink hair as my sister was just saying this to be mean, that'd be something I couldn't let slide 

I took a step, to confront Mine and call her out on her bullshit. But then Air, either by coincidence or noticing that I was about to snap at Mine for the way she was acting, stepped in between us.

**Air:** Then allow me to reintroduce myself. I’m Air, (Y/n)’s younger sister. It's nice to meet you all.

As if she were challenging Mine, Air bowed to the group while keeping eye contact with the other pink-haired girl.

**Lubbock:** Wow, she’s adorable!

**Sheele:** Ah, so they’re a family.

**Tatsumi:** Yeah, but they’re totally different. (Y/n) practically growled at us the whole time the last time we talked, but Air is super sweet and polite.

**Bulat:** She does seem nice, but if you don’t mind me asking, (Y/n), why is she here?

**Mine:** That’s what I wanna know!? This isn’t some clubhouse, you know! This is the secret base to Night Raid, a highly trained group of assassins.

Mine was starting to get on my nerves, at least Bulat was polite when he asked. Mine on the other hand looked like she wanted to pick a fight with Air.

**(Y/n):** You didn’t tell them?

I asked, turning to Akame.

**Akame:** I told the boss and she said it was fine for Air to join us if that was your condition.

**(Y/n):** There you have it.

I stated bluntly back to Mine.

**Mine:** What?! Boss, you’re okay with letting a child join us?!

**Air:** “Child”? I’m eighteen.

**Mine:** Wha-... You’re a year older than me?! 

**Najenda:** It’s fine, Mine. Air will work here as a supporting member. She’ll help with the chores to give you all more time to prepare for missions. And if she wants, she can train when her other duties are done.

Mine’s mouth hung open in shock as Air smiled softly, delighted that she and I could stay together.

**Tatsumi:** Satisfied yet, Mine?

**Mine:** No! Just because she wants to help, doesn’t mean she can! How do we know she can actually cook or do anything besides get in the way? There’s no point in having a supporting member if we have to constantly clean up after her.

**Air:** I can cook a proper meal for you all later, but for now all I have ready are some cookies I made as a present for you all.

**All:** What?!

Even I was surprised when Air held out the small box she had been holding onto ever since we left our apartment, inside were rows of different types of cookies. One by one, the members of Night Raid took out one of the sweets.

**(Y/n):** Air… You made cookies… To give to a group of assassins?

**Air:** I wanted to make them something nice for our first time meeting them.

I couldn’t find it in me to argue with her. Air always wanted to do something nice for those around her, even if the situation wasn’t exactly normal.

**Bulat:** These are delicious! Thanks, Air.

**Sheele:** None of us know how to bake things like this, you’re very skilled Air, 

**Leone:** Hey, (Y/n), you should make a new dessert menu at your bar to feature these. Show them how proud you are of your little sister!

**(Y/n):** Tsk, like hell, I’d do that! None of my regulars are good enough for my sweet sister.

**Najenda:** Heh-heh, a little overprotective, aren’t you?

**(Y/n):** After what she’s been through, can you blame me?

**Leone:** Oh… Sorry, I forgot. We don’t usually check in on the people who hire us after the jobs are done.

**(Y/n):** It’s fine.

I shrugged as I watched everyone except Mine, enjoying Air’s sweets. While the others all crowded around her, Mine was off to the side pouting.

**Lubbock:** Ah, being given such tasty treats from a beautiful angel, could this be the beginning of true love?

**Bulat:** Careful Luba, her big brother is right over there.

The green-haired boy glanced over at me; his cheeks stuffed as he began to sweat nervously from the lethal gaze I stared at him.

**Lubbock:** J-just a joke, newbie… N-no need to take it seriously, hahaha!

**Tatsumi:** Real smooth, Luba.

**Lubbock:** Shut it.

Out of all of them, the most surprising reaction came from Akame. The infamous red-eyed killer wanted by the Empire, was patting Air’s head as she bit down on her fifth cookie.

**Akame:** These are well made. Good job.

**Air:** Thanks… I’m glad you all liked them.

She blushed from the constant praise and Akame’s surprising sign of affection.

**Tatsumi:** Hey, Mine, aren’t you gonna eat any? These taste better than the ones from that shop you dragged me to the other day.

**Mine:** Hmpf, what does a country bumpkin like you know about sweets.

This girl is getting on my nerves. Does she have a problem with Air just because they have the same hair color?

**Najenda:** Okay, everyone, time to focus.

She clapped her hands to get our attention, turning everyone away from Air.

**Najenda:** (Y/n), as I said before, you’ve already proven yourself to have the skills to join us. However, I do need you to do one last thing before we can fully welcome you and Air into Night Raid.

**(Y/n):** And that would be?

**Najenda:** Akame told us you already possess an Imperial Arms; I need you to show it to us.

**(Y/n):** Whatever… But we should do this outside. My partner isn’t exactly “indoor friendly.”

I sighed as the final test revealed itself, now there would be no turning back for me.

  
  


**___________________**

  
  


We all walked out of the base to a dojo-like training area. There were weapons, armor, and training dummies all lined up against the walls.

The others stopped at the wooden steps leading down to the small arena as I walked towards its center.

**Najenda:** Start by telling us its name, we need to know so we can check it off the records list. Then you can explain its abilities as you demonstrate them.

I nodded and held up my hands to show them the metal wristbands.

**(Y/n):** _ Conqueror of Flames: Samael!  _

Flames spewed out from the jewels embedded into metal and engulfed my hands, covering them in claw-like gauntlets made of stone and flowing lava.

I spun around, flicking my hands in the direction of the training dummies, releasing a volley of fireballs.

I hit the straw dummies with perfect aim, all of them landed in the center or the head, lighting the rest of the models on fire.

Then with a snap of my fingers, I called back the flames so they’d line up on the ground between me and the dummies to show the rest of Night Raid I could manipulate fire as well as create it.

**Leone:** Whoa!

**Lubbock:** It’s a fire type?! 

**(Y/n):** _ Samael _ lets me create and manipulate fire. The claws themselves give me some protection from fire, but it can still hurt me. It’s also good for blocking most types of attacks, if I’m fast enough to catch them in my hands.

I did my best to explain _Samael’s_ abilities to them, but aside from a few who were amazed by the demonstration, the others seemed to already know and nodded along. Akame had seen me use it twice already so she must have told the rest of her team.

**Lubbock & Tatsumi: ** That’s so cool!!

**Tatsumi:** Ah man, I want an Imperial Arms so bad! It’s not fair that I’m the only one who doesn’t have one.

**Mine:** It’s your own fault for being so stingy. You could have kept  _ Spectator _ , but you didn’t think it was cool enough.

**Najenda:** You were right, Akame, he might just be the trump card we’ve needed.

**Akame:** Mm. But he hasn’t shown us everything yet.

**Najenda:** I had a feeling. 

**Bulat:** If that’s the case, then let’s make it fun at least.

He walked between Akame and Najenda, down the steps and stopped right in front of me in the small arena.

**Bulat:** How about we spar a little?

**(Y/n):** Heh, sounds like fun.

Finally something interesting. Bulat seemed like one of the more levelheaded of the group so it felt refreshing when he challenged me. It didn’t feel as though he was trying to prove he was stronger than me or put me in my place as the newest member. But instead, he saw the easiest way for us to get to know each other was with a friendly match.

  
  


**___________________**

  
  


**Leone:** This should be fun. Who do you think will win, Akame?

**Akame:** It's hard to say, when he was fighting Zank, (Y/n) was on the defensive. But you and Tatsumi fought him, Leone. You two should know better than me.

**Leone:** Yeah, the funny thing is that he didn't use  _ Samael _ when we fought him.

**Tatsumi:** Bro might be stronger than (Y/n), but you guys told me that Imperial Arms can make something like physical strength irrelevant. So I guess we'll just have to wait and see.

**Lubbock:** Look at you, talking like you know all there is to know about Imperial Arms when you just learned about them the other day.

**Air:** Go get 'em big brother!! I know you can win!!

While the others discussed which of us was the strongest, Air started cheering without hesitation. 

It was the last boost I needed to get me in the mood to fight Bulat.

**(Y/n):** Whenever you're ready, uh… bro.

**Bulat:** Haha! Well, since you showed me yours, let me show you mine. 

**(Y/n):** Please don't say it like that….

**Bulat:** _ Incursio _ !!!

A bright light shined from bro as his entire body became clad in silver armor.

**Bulat:** The ultimate armor,  _ Incursio _ ! It’s made from a super Danger Beast known as a Tyrant. It can adapt to most types of attacks so you don’t have to hold back your flames on me.

**(Y/n):** Is that why you want to spar with me? Afraid that I can’t control my own weapon and might hurt someone?

**Bulat:** The exact opposite. You’ve already impressed Leone and Akame. I’ve been itching for a chance to go one-on-one against you ever since you rejected our first offer to join us. I’d be here even if I had an ordinary bow staff.  _ Incursio  _ just gives us an excuse go wild.

**(Y/n):** If you say so.

I shrugged and stuck out my arm. The lava shifting over the palm of my claw began to swirl before a blast of fire flew towards Bulat.

**Bulat:** Ah!

**(Y/n):** You said your armor can adapt, right? I hope it works quickly.

**Bulat:** Quicker than you’d think!

He jumped out from the flames, and crashed down with a punch just a few centimeters from me.

Bulat swung his next attack at me, but I stopped it with one of my claws. I was able to catch each of his next punches in my hand. 

His larger size didn’t give him as much of an advantage as someone might think. Using my opponent’s size, speed and strength against them was the first thing I learned when I started fighting. 

As Bulat came at me again, I grabbed his fist in my claw, let out a flash of fire to stun him and then moved to flip him over my shoulder. Bulat showed his skill as he landed on his feet before I could fully slam him down on his back. He then grabbed my wrist, just under where  _ Samael _ ended and lifted me up off the ground and threw me across the arena.

I wasn’t a novice either, and managed to curl myself up so I’d land safely on the wall. It cracked under both my feet as they stuck to it. I used the wall as my new foothold and used  _ Samael _ to launch me back to Bulat.

I came flying in with a kick to his jaw. Landing right next to him as he stumbled over from my kick, I swept my leg under both of his and tripped him before he could regain his balance.

**Tatsumi:** H-he just took, bro, down?! I-I haven’t even been able to do that yet!!

**Leone:** Uh, Tatsumi, (Y/n) took you down in one move. It’s better to compare him to Bulat than to you.

**Air:** Heh-heh! My brother’s really strong, huh?

**Tatsumi:** Yeah, but I’ve been with Night Raid for a month now. I’m supposed to be his senior. (Y/n)’s supposed to look up to me the way I look up to bro!

**Mine:** Oh my poor, delusional Tatsumi. Let me introduce you to the pecking order.

She pulled out a crudely written chart with the names of all of Night Raid’s members, including mine and Air’s. 

Najenda was at the top with Akame directly below her, was most of ours’ together on the next row, under us was Air, and under her was Tatsumi.

**Mine:** See, you’re all the way down here. (Y/n) and Air outranked you just by joining us.

**Tatsumi:** Hey!!

**Akame:** Tatsumi, be quiet.

**Tatsumi:** You too Akame?

He was on the verge of tears now.

**Akame:** I’m trying to watch the fight.

**Bulat:** Oof! Haha! I was not expecting you to be that fast! That’s the first time a guy smaller than me has gotten me on my back.

**(Y/n):** Seriously…

Bulat jumped to his feet after a few seconds of staring up at the passing clouds.

**Bulat:** Sorry for keeping you waiting.

**(Y/n):** About time you rejoined me. I was beginning to worry that armor was only for show.

I smirked, turning my gaze back to him. 

That did surprise me. Our exchange before got my heart pumping, I didn’t want this fight to end yet. I wanted Bulat to give me the best challenge he could.

**Bulat:** If it wasn’t for  _ Incursio _ , I think that kick just now would have taken my jaw clean off. Sorry, (Y/n), but the truth is, I was holding back before. I thought I just needed to be careful of those claws of yours, but it turns out I can’t let my guard down at all with you.

**Tatsumi:** What?!

He screamed off to the side, but Bulat and I paid him no mind.

**(Y/n):** Ha, then I should apologize too. I was just testing out your armor with those attacks. But now that I know you can take it, I’m really going to cut loose.

**Tatsumi:** Oh, come on!!

**Mine:** Pecking order!

I turned one hand behind me and fired a blast to launch me at Bulat again. I brought the same hand back and unleashed another blast of fire as I got closer to him.

Bulat turned and ducked under the flames. In the small window when I couldn’t see him because of my own attack, he spun back and drove his elbow into my stomach. His attack made me go numb for a second. Bulat grabbed my shirt and tossed me to the other side of the arena again.

I was able to recover and land safely again. But just as my feet slid across the ground, slowing me to a stop, Bulat was already jumping to me and coming down with both arms ready to crush me.

He really wasn’t holding back this time. This next attack was going to hurt if I didn’t do something to stop him.

I hopped back, avoiding the brunt of Bulat’s attack. However, the seismic event from his landing made it so I couldn’t move until the shaking had stopped, but by that point Bulat was already on his feet again and walking toward me.

I grit my teeth and ran to attack him.This time I didn’t use any flames, normal punches only. I was strong enough to push him back with each strike.  _ Samael’s _ natural attributes must have been combinsating for  _ Incursio’s  _ defensives. Unfortunately for me, Bulat recovered enough in between my punches, and was able to grab my fist in his hand before it reached his face again. 

**Bulat:** You didn’t think you could take me down that easily, did you?!

Bulat asked as he lifted me by my hand and swung me back and forth, then held me up off the ground before punching me in the face. I hit the ground, dizzy from his last combo.

I was barely able to see and react in time as Bulat brought his foot down on me. I rolled away just as it crashed into the ground. This didn’t deter Bulat however, and he just leapt to where I had rolled to try and stomp on me again. I rolled away from three more of his stomps before I was able to get to my feet again.

I clutched my claws shut, melting the ground where Bulat was standing into lava.

**Bulat:** What the-...?!

His voice was muffled as he began to sink into the pit.

But it didn’t hold him for long, before I could catch my breath, Bulat jumped out of the lava and wiped away the remnants that clung to his armor.

**Bulat:** Ha! Not bad, but I already knew that  _ Samael _ wasn’t a fire type Imperial Arms, it’s a magma type, right? Akame told us how you killed Zank. 

**(Y/n):** Don’t take it the wrong way. I had a feeling one of you might want to challenge me to see my power firsthand. So I thought I should keep my trump card a secret for a little while. This ability is called  _ Reshape the Earth with Hellfire. _

I demonstrated it again, by melting the ground around where I was standing rapidly creating a large spike beneath my feet that launched me toward Bulat. 

I tackled him, pushing him across the arena and once my claws were around him, I dug them into his sides, burning him. It didn’t matter how sturdy  _ Incursio _ was, I’d burn through it just like everything else. Bulat screamed as he pushed my head off from his chest and pulled out my claws from his sides then headputted me with his helmet. I staggered a bit, then melted the ground around us, creating a ring of lava between Bulat and I to hopefully give me some time to recover. 

**Bulat:** Let’s keep things fair. You showed me your trump card, let me show you mine.

There was an ironic twist to what Bulat said as he slowly began to turn invisible.

Now this was a problem. With  _ Incursio _ , Bulat could run over the river of lava I had created, or he could jump over it. I needed to think quickly before he-...!

**(Y/n):** Gah!

A strong blow to my left side sent me sliding across the floor, I stopped just before touching the lava. I still couldn’t see him so I unleashed a barrage of blasts all around me. It didn’t work however, as another powerful strike to the back of my head nearly knocked me out. 

**Tatsumi:** All right! Bro’s, got him this time!

Everyone around him, except for Air, groaned, clearly disappointed that Tatsumi would say something like that.

**Tatsumi:** What, what did I say?

**Mine:** How about we just assume that everything you say is disappointing and you learn to be more quiet.

**Tatsumi:** Hey!

**Leone:** Sorry, Tatsumi, but that was really embarrassing. You really should think things through a little more before saying them. It almost ruined the mood of this amazing fight.

**Tatsumi:** You too, sis?! C’mon, what did I say?

**Lubbock:** Oh, my dear naive Tatsumi. Allow me to enlighten you, young sir.

Lubbock walked over to Tatsumi, playfully leaned on Tatsumi’s shoulder with his elbow and snapped his finger before pointing to him.

**Tatsumi:** What’s with the mentor act?

**Lubbock:** Just shut up and listen, you idiot!

He reached for Tatsumi’s head and began to mess up his hair.

**Lubbock:** A battle between Imperial Arms users can flip in an instant. Bro might have the upper hand now, but (Y/n) can still turn things around with his ability. It’s not just about strength, you also need to be creative when fighting.

Even if he was invisible, I could tell Bulat hadn’t changed his style too much, that’s how I was able to avoid some of his attacks, just feeling the breeze from each of his strikes.

("The breeze?" That's it!)

I thought to myself, as I came up with a way to see Bulat while he was still invisible.

My fingers curled into my palm and then with great force, I shut them into a fist. This let me use another of  _ Samael’s _ abilities. 

Soot erupted from the lava around us, covering the entire arena in a cloud of black smoke.

**Leone:** Urgh! That reeks!

**Akame:** But it was smart. Now he’ll be able to see Bulat.

My eyes darted back and forth, scanning the smoke around me. Bulat probably realized what I was up to and so he must have been moving carefully to avoid disturbing the clouds. However, even with his cautious movement, I was able to see the smoke turning next to me and swung to punch its center. And there he was! 

My fist made contact with a hard surface so I pushed it with all my strength and heard Bulat grunt as the lava beneath him split as his feet were forced back through it.

**(Y/n):** You’re mine!

I raised my claw up, making the lava around Bulat erupt and carry him up into the air, then I shut my hand tightly to harden the lava into stone, trapping Bulat at the top.

**Bulat:** Not yet!!

He managed to break free from the rocks by bringing his arms and legs to his chest.

As Bulat slid down the stone wall I had created, he summoned a long spear with a broad red blade into his hand. He jumped halfway down, twirling his spear over his head and then brought the blade down into the lava before me, splashing it and forcing me to retreat before I was burnt. But Bulat quickly moved in on me with his fierce swings.

I managed to stop one of his swings, grabbing the red blade with both my claws. Bulat was insanely strong as my knees nearly gave out as I tried to stop his spear. I held onto the spear as I jumped to kick Bulat’s head and then shot him with a fireball. He flinched long enough for me to steal the spear from his hands and then used it to knock him back against the stone wall.

I twirled his spear in my hand, gaining new respect for Bulat as I came to sense its weight. It wasn’t a weapon someone could use recklessly, it must have weighed nearly sixteen tons. This got me excited as I saw just how strong I’d have to be if I wanted to stand a chance against him now.

I laughed, juggling the spear, slowly getting used to its weight as I switched hands to hold it. When I finally got comfortable with it, I threw the spear to Bulat, stabbing it into the stone wall, the red blade had been buried into the rock before it stopped a few centimeters next to his head. 

**(Y/n):** Ha!

I chuckled at the sight as I saw just how strong I was.

**Bulat:** Not bad. It’s not just anyone who can use Neuntote like that.

Bulat chuckled back as he showed his own strength by effortlessly ripping the spear out and resting it to his side.

**Bulat:** But are you sure, you’re okay with giving it back to me?

**(Y/n):** Couldn’t help it. This fight is finally getting good. Besides, I have one last trick to show you.

I stretched my hands out to the side and raised two pillars of molten rocks up from the burning ground around us. I placed a hand on each pillar and then pulled on the thin rocks at the top, unsheathing two black scimitar-like blades, with the curves still burning red.

**Bulat:** You… Can make weapons out of molten rocks? That’s awesome!

Not the reaction I was expecting, but whatever.

**(Y/n):** Hah, not bad, huh? My magma can work like a forge, molding and sharpening the rocks instantly. And to make things interesting. I made each of these blades as heavy as your “Nontote”.

**Bulat:** It’s “Neutote”. But I think this should be our last pause. Now we’ll only stop when one of us loses

**(Y/n):** Fine by me. Just don’t cry when the “newbie” leaves you face down on the ground.

**Bulat:** Mm, kinky.

**(Y/n):** Not like that!!

Whether it was his plan or not, I let my guard down and let Bulat rush me.

I was barely able to stop his spear with my two blades and even then, Bulat was strong enough to push me off my feet with a strong thrust.

I used  _ Samael  _ to harden the lava before I fell into it. Bulat wasn’t far behind me after I crashed. Our blades crossed over and over as I diverted his spear away with one blade and slashed him with the other. However, Bulat was strong enough to pierce through most of my blocks, getting past my blades and cutting into my skin. I wondered how many times I had been saved by my own reflexes or from Bulat holding back just enough to avoid a killing blow.

But the same could be said for him. The edges of my swords were as hot as the lava around us, they could easily cut through steel as if slicing through the air itself. So I always turned them slightly before they reached Bulat so that he’d be hit with the blunt side of the sword, with the burning blades just barely grazing against him.

Our match kept going with both of us exchanging blows, our weapons skillfully striking the other with precision attacks. 

Time appeared to have frozen as the barrage of attacks went on, but slowly Bulat and I noticed something between the flurry of constant attacks.  _ Incursio  _ and  _ Samael _ had receded into their dormant forms.

Bulat was no longer clad in armor and my hands were no longer burning demonic-like claws. But that didn’t stop us. Neither of us might have had the energy to maintain our Imperial Arms any longer, but we still needed to decide a victor for the fight.

Bulat’s attacks were heavier than mine, each punch of his pushed me back, while my attacks may have been faster, I barely managed to make Bulat flinch.

I kicked his knee and used my momentum to step on it and climbed up to Bulat’s height. I grabbed his head with both hands and slammed my knees into his face repeatedly. I was so fueled by adrenaline that I didn’t even notice when he had brought his arms up to shield himself. 

He grabbed me by the shirt, and bull rushed me with his elbow, flipping me in the air as I was knocked down.

I staggered to my feet, spitting out blood. My whole body ached and I could feel the streaks of blood running down my face. Bulat was in just as bad of shape, his heart-shaped pompadour had become completely disheveled and was just long black hair clinging to his face by blood and sweat.

**(Y/n):** I’m not done ye-.....

I spoke only to feel my exhaustion bring me down.

However, instead of falling back down on the hard ground, my face fell between Leone’s soft breasts.

**Leone:** Easy there, (Y/n). You’ve done enough.

Whether because I was too tired or injured to keep going, I happily renounced the fight.

**Najenda:** Sorry to interrupt your fun, boys, but if we let you two keep going, we won’t be able to use either of you on missions for at least a month.

The pain of my injuries hadn’t set in yet so I couldn’t tell in how much pain I was actually in.

**(Y/n):** Whatever… This doesn’t feel like a loss to me…

I sighed softly, as Leone embraced me with a smile.

**Leone:** Heh-heh! Right?! Not too bad for your first day. Just wait until we go on a mission together.

I couldn’t care less about any of that, everything hurt and all I wanted was to rest.

  
  


**___________________**

  
  


**Bulat**

Bulat was just as injured as (Y/n), showing how well the boy had fought as so many of his attacks managed to get through  _ Incursio _ and injure Bulat.

**Tatsumi:** That was great, bro!! I knew you could beat him!

Tatsumi jumped as he congratulated Bulat on his victory however close it may have been. In truth, if (Y/n) had been able to stay on his feet for one more minute, he would’ve outlasted Bulat and won.

**Bulat:** Thanks, Tatsumi, but that one was really close. (Y/n)’s way stronger than I thought he’d be.

**Najenda:** That’s good to hear. Now I just hope he’s able to do the job when we need him to.

**Akame:** What do you think, Bulat, can we count on him?

**Bulat:** I think so. 

He smiled at Akame, confirming what she already knew. (Y/n) might have some issues killing defenseless targets who can’t fight for themselves. But just as (Y/n) had killed Bach and Zank, he wouldn’t hesitate to kill someone if it meant protecting one of his teammates.

Bulat was happy to see (Y/n) already passed out, sleeping peacefully as Lubbock circled them, complaining that she never let him rest there when he was tired. Bulat couldn’t wait to get some rest himself, but that when he had an epiphany. 

**Bulat:** Heh, oh man… (Y/n) really is something else.

**Tatsumi:** Hrm? What do you mean, bro?

**Bulat:** I had  _ Incursio _ protecting me from all of his attacks, but (Y/n) took all of mine head-on from the beginning and still outlasted  _ Incursio _ . 

**Tatsumi:** Does that mean he’s stronger than you?

**Bulat:** Maybe, but that also means he couldn’t stop himself until his body gave out on him. He still has a long way to go, just like you, Tatsumi.

The brunette blushed slightly at being compared to (Y/n), who had just fought splendidly against Bulat.

**Tatsumi:** T-thanks… Bro.

Bulat holds his hand to Tatsumi, the younger boy grasps it and helps Bulat to his feet.

**Bulat:** Hah! I think I’m going to go clean myself up. I don’t know which is worse, the smell of blood or the smell of sulfur.

He flinches as he takes a whiff of his armpit.

**Leone:** Here, Bulat, take him with you.

She picks (Y/n) up by the back of his red shirt and tosses him to Bulat, who catches the (H/c) boy’s bloody body and puts him over his broad shoulders.

  
  


**Bulat:** Whoa! And I thought I reeked! The kid smells like he just crawled out of Hell.

**Mine:** I hope this won’t be a regular thing. I don’t mind the blood, but I’m not gonna work with him if he smells this bad after every fight! Blegh.

Sheele, Akame, and Air all pinch their noses shut and nod along with her.

**Bulat:** Haha, cut him slack, girls. I’ll wash him off and clean him up.

**Leone:** Make sure to be thorough, Bulat.

She grins mischievously and waves to Bulat as he carries the reader down another hall from the rest of the group.

**Lubbock:** That was a mean prank, Leone.

**Leone:** Oh relax, Bulat’s harmless.

**Lubbock:** Yeah, but (Y/n) doesn’t know that.

**Leone:** He doesn’t?

She fakes a shocked look and then walks away giggling to herself.

  
  


**___________________**

  
  


A few minutes later, (Y/n) runs screaming past some of his new teammates.

**(Y/n):** Aaaahhhh! Sorry, bro, but I’m not into that!!

He’s dripping wet with a towel around his waist.

**Leone:** It’s nice when a plan works out.

Smiles proudly before returning to the others, who are still trying to understand what they just witnessed.

Back at the door to the shower room, Akame bumps into Bulat, who’s staring off at (Y/n) running away from him.

**Akame:** What did you do to him?

**Bulat:** Nothing…. But my body kinda reacted in an embarrassing way when I started washing his back.

He blushed, showing how embarrassed he truly was.

**Akame:** Don’t worry, I don’t think he’s mad at you or anything, just a little surprised.

**Bulat:** He even apologized for running off.

The two laugh at the strange behavior of their new teammate.

Akame’s laugh fades into a gentle smile from seeing the boy she recruited slowly relaxing around the group he was so hesitant about joining. 

  
  
  
  


-To be continued


	5. Chapter 5

**(Y/n)**

I walked with the assassins of Night Raid to the destination of my first mission as their newest member. We hid among the shadows of the trees around a large mansion in the capital. It didn't look any different than the other houses around it, but Leone had researched this house and discovered the true horrors hidden within.

A wealthy landowner, Piotr, was raising the prices of his fields and paying his workers less, forcing many of them into debt. He would then promise to clear away that debt if they helped around his mansion. But none of the ones who agreed to this offer were ever seen again. Piotr simply dismissed any accusations by saying the workers left their families after he had paid them. 

However, a few days ago, a little boy, who's dad supposedly ran off with his payment, found Leone and hired her to kill Piotr. 

The young boy had complete faith in his dad and knew he wouldn't abandon him and his mother. So he went to Piotr’s mansion and that's what led him to discover the truth. Piotr had an immense torture chamber in the basement of his mansion where he did unspeakably cruel things to the workers he had promised to help. 

Leone confirmed what the young boy had told her and with that, Piotr had become Night Raid’s next target. 

We all had our Imperial Arms ready. Bulat was clad with Incursio, Leone’s body had partially transformed from Lionelle, and my hands had become volcanic-like claws due to Samael.

**Akame:** Are we sure the target is inside?

Akame asked, taking the lead and kneeling behind one of the shrubs to scan the guards around the mansion.

**Leone:** Yup! I tailed him all day. Tonight he’s staying in to see which of his workers are deep enough in his debt that he can bring them to be his new  _ “playthings” _ .

Leone climbed up a tree and sat on one of its higher branches.

**Mine:** Tsk… I can’t see him from any of the windows of his office. Looks like I’m just backup… again.

Mine followed Leone up and stationed herself to the high vantage point with her Imperial Arms, Pumpkin. A gun-type Imperial Arms that was close in size to Mine’s body.

**Bulat:** Leone, let’s break through those guards in one go. 

**Leone:** You read my mind! There are around fifty guards here so we need to find the target fast.

**Mine:** Too bad a certain someone, didn’t think  _ Spectator  _ was a cool enough Imperial Arms. We could know in an instant where the target is if we could see through solid objects.

Mine looked down at Tatsumi, who was crouching beside me, she had an obnoxious grin and one eyebrow raised.

**Tatsumi:** Would you stop with that already? Geez, I’ll take whatever Imperial Arms we find next time.

**Lubbock:** Oh! Did you hear that everyone? Next time you see a strong Imperial Arms, you should put your life in danger just for Tatsumi’s sake. Oh, but make sure it’s ‘ _ cooooool’  _ enough for him first. Only the best for our little prince.

Lubbock walked up behind Tatsumi and stroked his hair around playfully.

**Tatsumi:** Grr!

**Sheele:** I’ll help you get a cool Imperial Arms, Tatsumi.

She raised her hand cheerfully.

**Mine:** Sheele, no! Don’t go running off to do something dangerous for that spoiled brat.

**Sheele:** But, wouldn’t it be good if he gets an Imperial Arms too? Although the Empire has most of them so it will be somewhat dangerous.

**Tatsumi:** Uh no, Sheele, it’s okay. You don’t have to do that.

**Sheele:** Huh? You don’t want a cool Imperial Arms anymore?

**Tatsumi:** I-I do, but…

**Lubbock:** “But” what, Tatsumi? Did you think that getting an Imperial Arms was easy? 

Seeing Mine and Lubbock teasing Tatsumi, made me chuckle.

**Lubbock:** Oh-ho! So the new guy does have a sense of humor?! I was worried he’d be boring.

**(Y/n):** I’m just nervous, that’s all.

When I turned back to face the front of the mansion, I saw Akame staring at me. Her red eyes deadpanned as she watched me for a moment.

**(Y/n):** I'll be fine. You don't have to worry.

**Akame:** I know. 

Akame smiled softly before looking up to Leone

**Akame:** Hey, Leone. Bulat. What do you two say to (Y/n) being the one to break through the guards?

**Leone:** Sounds good to me. 

**Bulat:** Think you can do it, (Y/n)?

I took a deep breath and stood up from my hiding place as the two seemed to relax when they turned to me from Akame’s suggestion.

**(Y/n):** Easily.

I walked up to the front entrance, opening and closing my claws to awaken Samael. But to my surprise, the flames were already sparked and flowing through the stones of the claws glowing brighter than usual.

**(Y/n):** You sure are eager tonight huh, sleepyhead. 

I spoke to  _ Samael  _ as I left the shadows of the trees and made myself known to the guards.

**Mine:** What the hell is he doing?!

**Leone:** Be patient, Mine. Let’s see if we’re going to have to save his ass or if we get to enjoy a show.

My steps were stiff at first, but slowly the became more comfortable as I got closer to the mansion.

**Guard 1:** You there! Stop!

I ignored his order.

**(Y/n):** I wonder… Are you all as despicable as your master and enjoy the suffering of those beneath you? Maybe you’re scared of him turning his attention on all of you if you speak up against him. Or maybe all the money he’s paid you has made you deaf to the screams around you.

* _ Bang!* _

One of them shot at me but I quickly shifted to the side. The bullet didn’t even graze me.

The lava flowing around my claws began to wash over some of the stones in the center of my palm.  _ Samael  _ was getting excited.

**(Y/n):** Yeah… It doesn’t matter. 

I clutched my claw shut behind me and opened it as I swung my arm around in the direction of the guards.

A giant wave of lava erupted from the ground. It crashed down on the first row of guards and swept to the mansion. None of the guards could react in time. The ones who weren’t killed instantly were caught up to their knees in the flood of fire. The heavy door of the mansion ignited and slowly burned off its hinges. The wall around the entrance also began to crack as the lava destroyed their integrity as the bricks and stones melted into the flames.

I closed my extended hand, cooling the magma into soft dirt, trapping the remaining guards in place. Then with my other hand, I gestured up my index and middle finger, raising stone pillars to impale the surviving guards.

**(Y/n):** I should have made the wave bigger... I never seem to know how much power to use when it comes to attacks like that.

I don’t even need to signal my team. With the lava now cooled, they all ran toward the mansion.

**Leone:** Way to go! That was amazing!

**Akame:** Good work!

**Bulat:** I knew you could do it!

**Sheele:** That was very impressive.

**Lubbock:** Argh! Don’t think I’m going to let you get all the praise! I’m gonna be the one to finish off the target this time!

**Tatsumi:** That was so cool! But don’t think I can’t catch up just because I don’t have an Imperial Arms.

One by one, they each walked across the soft warm volcanic soil that was left behind from my attack. Leone and Akame jumped onto the pillars I made to reach the upper floor from the outside while Lubbock, Sheele, Tatsumi, and Bulat all stormed in through the front with me.

When inside, Night Raid moved to eliminate all of the remaining guards. Bodies were cut in half, sliced to pieces, and crushed. Leone picked up one guard by the leg then threw him with so much force to another group that all that was left of him was a bloody stain on the wall while the others all looked as if though they had been hit with a cannonball. I even joined in again, incinerating a few guards with a few blows from claws as they tried to surround me.

**Piotr:** Ah! Out of my way! I can’t die here! 

We all looked up and saw our target running out of his office, holding bags of money between his arms. A few bags fell as he ran past some of his guards, who were shooting at Leone. But with one quick swipe from her massive claws, she knocked their heads off. Akame ran from the other direction, cutting anyone who got in her way to in half, the guards died before Murasama’s curse could even spread. As Piotr reached the bottom of the stairs and saw all of his guards were dead and that Night Raid was the only one to greet him, he shrieked and dropped his money to our feet!

**Piotr:** Eek! Stay-stay back! I haven’t done anything to deserve to die like this! 

**Akame:** Eliminate!

Akame jumped from the top of the second-floor banister and cut Piotr across the stomach. A few gasps left his lips as he fell back and Murasama’s curse scrawled over his face.

**(Y/n):** Well, that was underwhelming. 

I shrugged and deactivated Samael into his dormant mode as silver bracelets. I picked up a few of the bags of money, only to see everyone giving me suspicious looks.

**(Y/n):** What? The Revolutionary Army can use this… and maybe spare some for us.

**Bulat:** Ha! I couldn’t agree more! No sense in letting this money go to waste.

Everyone grabbed at least one of the bags as we began to exit the mansion.

**Leone:** (Y/n)’s right though… most of our targets turn out to be idiotic cowards. 

**Bulat:** You okay, (Y/n)? I know you weren’t exactly looking forward to this.

**(Y/n):** If I’m okay or not doesn’t matter. I agreed to be here and you’ve all chosen to put your trust in me. I have to honor that.

I had to be careful. I came close to enjoying it, the killing of others.

  
  


____

  
  


I didn’t say anything on the trip back to base. Luckily most of the team was also quiet and focused on running before we were caught by the Imperial Guards so no one bothered me about my silence.

**Air:** Everyone, you’re back! 

My sister greeted us as we entered the base.

**(Y/n):** Yeah, we’re back. 

I pet her pink hair as I walked in.

**Najenda** : Good work everyone. It looks like no one’s hurt. Were things that easy this time?

**Akame:** Mm. Everyone handled themselves wonderfully.

**Najenda:** Air, get dinner started, we’re having a feast tonight!

**Air:** Yes, boss!

After a shower and changing out of my usual getup, I put on what I usually wear to sleep, pajama pants with a long-sleeved shirt, and went to join the others in the dining room. Everyone else was also wearing their sleepwear as well. We all stared in awe at the feast Air had prepared for us.

**Najenda:** I know our target this time wasn’t a huge threat to our cause, but we still helped a lot of people tonight. This is also a special night as we officially welcome (Y/n) and Air into our group. So enjoy yourselves.

**Air:** I hope you like it. Najenda said to do something special so I tried some of the recipes I learned from the places (Y/n) took me out to in the capital.

**Akame:** Thank you.

The red-eyed assassin was on the verge of tears… and drooling as she moved closer to the table.

Everyone grabbed a drink and raised their glasses.

**Najenda:** Now then! To everyone's safe return from another successful mission! And to our two new comrades, (Y/n) and Air!!

**All:** Cheers!!

Our feast went on for a couple of hours. Everyone was lively as they enjoyed Air’s delicious cooking. But one by one, everyone, including Air and me, got tired and went to bed for the night.

  
  


_____

  
  


**Leone**

I looked around the main hall of the base and felt that it had been way too quiet and honestly boring lately. The feast we had tonight ended way too early. No one got drunk or did anything fun. We just sat and talked… The food was good though. (Y/n) really should consider adding Air’s food to the menu at his bar, people would go crazy for it. Also, it’d be fun to watch (Y/n) beat up whatever poor drunks tried to flirt with his sister.

I chuckle to myself at that idea and realize how interesting (Y/n) has made things around here. His entrance match with Bulat seemed to light a fire under everyone. That’s when a grin appears on my lips, as my mind forms a plan. As good as the food was, (Y/n) and Air needed a proper welcome party, and I was going to give it to them tonight. Nothing like a late-night party.

There’s some clattering in the kitchen, and I realize it must be Akame out for one of her midnight snacks. A smile plays at the corners of my lips, as I meet Akame coming out with a plate of sweets. 

**Leone:** Hey Akame, I’m so glad you’re here!

**Akame:** Hi Leone. Would like some?

**Leone:** Thanks, but I’m still full from dinner.

I greet her brightly and politely turn down some of her snacks. I’ll never understand how she can eat so much and stay so small.

Raising a hand, I wave Akame over to me, doing my best to hide my delight at my own genius idea. As soon as Akame is in front of me, I spoke in a hushed tone. In this place, there’s no telling who might be sneaking around, bad side to living with skilled assassins, I suppose.

**Leone:** Want to help me have some fun, Akame? I have the perfect plan to make (Y/n) and Air feel comfortable with us and get everyone to get along better along the way.

I know I have her as Akame’s red eyes go wide at the mention of us doing something fun.

She’ll be my willing partner in crime, as usual. I have to restrain myself so Akame doesn’t suspect anything, but I allow myself a soft chuckle at my victory in getting the best assistant I could have asked for from our group. In a matter of seconds, Akame finished her snack and focused on me, leaning closer, her face almost pressed to mine, sweat dropped from my forehead at her action. Akame had an expectant and eager expression on her face as she spoke in a whisper, matching my tone.

**Akame:** Yes. Please, Leone, what’s your plan and how much fun are we going to have?

For a trained assassin, Akame was always eager to play along with anyone’s games. It was as if the word “fun” flipped some sort of switch in her.

At Akame’s intense stare and invasion of my personal space, I leaned back and pushed her away slightly. The smile on Akame’s face grew bigger by the second, my brain quickly sobering up at the speed my thoughts were racing. The plan became clearer and clearer in my head.

**Leone:** Well, it’s like this … We host a game of poker tonight for everyone. I want (Y/n) and Air to have some fun. All they’ve done since joining us is train and work. So getting everyone to compete for a bit should help him unwind and not take everything so seriously. Also, I want to include Air, so she sees that she’s as much a part of our team as anyone. It doesn’t matter if all she does is help around the base.

Akame placed both her hands to her lips to smother her squeal of delight, all the while her red eyes had gone wide. Akame gave a series of quick nods of understanding, leaving me feeling relieved. 

**Akame:** So Leone, why poker?

That seemed to be the only doubt she had of my plan, her voice sounding as innocent as ever.

I felt my smile become diabolical and devilish as I leaned in whispering in Akame’s ear.

**Leone:** You see, it’s because….

Akame smiled at my secretive words, making me chuckle even more.

**Akame:** Okay, so we don’t tell anyone who they’re playing against. Only that you’re going to be playing as well. You’re challenging them because you’re sure you can win no matter what. So I’ll bring everyone to the main hall, while you get everything ready.

Her voice was soft and slightly giddy with excitement.

**Leone:** Don’t forget to bring the guest of honor last.

Akame nodded as we reviewed my plan. Without another word, we split up and went around the base, waking everyone up and inviting them to our game. Some got a little mad that we woke them up so suddenly, but they quickly gave in and followed us to the main hall.

**Later that night**

Steeling my nerves, I prepared to sucker my friends into a “friendly” game of poker. While Akame went to fetch the last remaining player. 

I watched as everyone yawned, rubbed their eyes open, and stretched their arms over their heads to wake themselves up. Once they were all awake, everyone stared each other down, getting psyched to play. It didn’t take long to build a competitive atmosphere before the game even started. I wondered just how long until Akame and our last player arrived. 

My gaze darted to the side, where I saw the boss sitting with a pleased smile on her face. The boss’s eye assessed that everyone was eager to play and how this would make a great team-building exercise. 

If only she knew what I was really up to, hehe!

**Leone:** Okay, most of you are here, so let’s get things started. I’m challenging you all to a game of poker! The game is to see which of you can beat me.

I explained in a calm and serious voice, letting my eyes move from person to person as I spoke.

**Leone:** Does anyone have a problem with that?

My words were met with silence before Bulat spoke.

**Bulat:** I don’t think any of us have a problem with that. Since it’s the seven of us against one. Your chances of actually winning are slim.

As soon as Bulat finished, Najenda spoke up. 

**Najenda:** I’m certainly fine with it. But one thing first, Leone, you said ‘most of you are here’, so who’s missing?

I couldn’t help bursting into a booming laugh, earning looks from everyone. I coughed behind my hand, giggling one last time before speaking.

**Leone:** Ahaha…. Well boss, since you’re paying attention, I’m sure you’ve noticed that everyone is here. Including our newest member, Air. But my challenge goes out to all of Night Raid.

I watched closely as everyone’s face slowly dawned with understanding. Tatsumi slumped in his chair, running his hands down his face, moaning. Luba had gone pale and trying to not be so obvious about escaping but was stopped by Bulat, who was slack-jawed with eyes wide open. He recovered quickly, however.

Before Bulat could say anything, Mine spoke up with her interjection. 

**Mine:** Aw come on, the rookie can’t be that bad at the game, even if he’s honest as hell and is easy to read.

**Sheele:** Well, we just have to beat Leone, so we can all work together to help (Y/n).

I couldn’t do it, I couldn’t hold back again and burst out laughing again, much harder this time.

**Leone:** Bwhahahahahahaha!!!

I grabbed my sides and laid my head on the table. Tears forming in the corner of my eyes. Eventually, I was able to roll my head to the side to look at the boys’ side, two of which had sour expressions. Bulat looked absolutely deflated.

After a few more minutes, I finally got myself under control, since Bulat was giving me a withering glare. With Shaking shoulders, I wiped the tears from my eyes, then snuck a look at the girls’ side, they were completely lost.

With a cough, we all turned our attention to Bulat, who had also recovered from his earlier reaction.

**Bulat:** No… not necessarily, Mine. But I will let you all gauge his skill for yourselves. May I set some ground rules, Leone?

This time I fully restrained myself. Bulat was doing exactly as I had expected him to. I shrugged and nodded in acceptance of this. I knew no one would argue since this would add to the challenge they wanted.

**Leone:** Okay Bulat, I don’t see anyone having a problem with you laying some extra rules down.

I kept my voice neutral, though there was a slight undertone of excitement.

**Bulat:** Great! We play triple deck, five-card studs. Jokers wild and aces wild as long as they are of the same suit.

**Najenda:** The hell Bulat, triple deck… That will make the game take forever.

The boss sounded like she was whining, but it was late, she was probably in no mood to worry about her pride as our leader.

**Bulat:** No boss, it doesn’t mean the game will take longer. Just play the game and you’ll be grateful for these new rules.

His voice was soft as he realized that the late hour of the game meant some of us might be more irritable.

**Tatsumi:** Wow bro, where did you learn to make rules like that?

**Bulat:** I played a lot with my unit when I was in the army. We added rules like that to keep the games from getting boring.

Before anyone else could speak, we all turned as we heard a familiar yell as the halls to the east wing flung open. Akame entered carrying a rather grumpy looking (Y/n), who appeared to be half asleep. We all remained silent, perplexed by the scene before us. Akame deposited (Y/n), who was grumbling while rubbing his eyes.

**(Y/n):** Uh… Did I miss something?

I stood up from my seat, letting and made my way over to my friend.

Once I was standing by (Y/n), I wrapped an arm around him, leading him to an empty seat that was next to mine at the table, all the while speaking playfully to him.

**Leone:** Not yet (Y/n) we’re all having a game of poker. I sent Akame to get you cause I thought you’d like to play with us.

I peeked at (Y/n) as I sat him down. A dark shine enters (Y/n)’s (E/c) eyes, as a chilling, devilish smile pulled at his lips.

**(Y/n):** So… What’s the name of the game? Are Aces high or low?

The excitement in his voice caused the other boys to whimper, while the boss and the other girls looked amused. (Y/n) was practically bouncing in his seat, eager to learn the type of game and start playing. I took my seat next to (Y/n), looking at Akame, who seemed wary of her new (H/c) friend and teammate.

**Leone:** Triple deck, five-card stud, Jokers wild as well as deuces, but only if the deuce matches the suit you’re playing. Sound good to you, (Y/n)?

The boy gave a wide-eyed smile before he began to chuckle. 

**(Y/n):** Sounds like fun! So are we playing for money or keeping this friendly and having a penalty per round? Are we playing singles or team poker?

(Y/n) fired his questions off one after the other, showing his barely contained energy. His eyes flickering from person to person, stopping longer on Air as it seemed he only just now realized she was here.

**(Y/n):** Hi Air, sorry, I didn’t see you there. Are you gonna play with us?

**Air:** Mhm! Don’t go easy on me, okay?

The siblings shared a smile that seemed to put everyone in a good mood.

**Akame:** Well, it’s singles, each person for themselves. And I think penalty sounds good. The round winner gets to pick the penalties for each person that lost. Does that sound good? The winner can be as creative as they can… but only as long as no one gets hurt, and obviously, no use of Imperial Arms.

She took her seat next to Sheele and the boss.

Everyone’s minds seemed to wander as they thought of different types of penalties.

More whimpers were heard from the boys’ side of the table, before they each agreed to it, while (Y/n) laughed and clapped his hands from the spot next to me. Najenda and the girls agreed with it all, leaving me feeling a bit more devious. Akame looked at me, waiting for me to agree to the terms as well.

With a toothy grin, I giggled before speaking.

**Leone:** Sure, but let’s make this more fun. At the end of each round, all the losers have to take a shot before getting their penalty from the winner.

The looks on everyone’s faces let me know that they both liked and feared that idea, which is what makes it perfect. 

  
  


____

  
  


**3rd Person POV**

  
  


Leone shot a glance around the table assessing everyone’s current mood, only to let a small smile curve her lips. They’d been playing poker for an hour, seven hands been dealt with (Y/n) being the victor of five of those. Herself and Bulat taking the other wins.

The penalties had been simple and easy so far and everyone was still sober. Leone had everyone remove one article of clothing… Something that almost led to (Y/n) striking her for making Air strip in front of so many others after what she had been through. Thankfully, his younger sister simply removed one of her socks to get her brother to calm down and retake his seat. 

Bulat got pretty creative, asking everyone to perform various actions ranging from Tatsumi and Mine having to sing a duet. A slapstick comedy by Sheele, Najenda, and (Y/n). While Air, Lubbock, and himself playing a game of darts with the loser having to do a handstand for five minutes. Which led to everyone being impressed by Air’s arm strength as she finished her penalty with a cartwheel to get back on her feet.

(Y/n), continued to keep things varied, making them all tell something embarrassing about themselves, to which Leone added; they all had to do something embarrassing by stipping something else. Before (Y/n) snapped again, he glanced at Air to see her nod playfully as she pulled off her oversized shirt to reveal she had a more formfitting top underneath. 

Najenda confessed that she often hits herself with her metal arm when reaching to scratch herself. Akame confessed to once having bitten a friend of hers in an attempt to eat him after going a whole day without food. Mine admitted to one of her most impressive assassinations having been an accident when she prematurely fired  _ Pumpkin _ and it somehow led to a chain reaction of events that led to a scaffolding collapsing and crushing her target. Leone admitted to once playing a similar game to the one they are now, where she ended up having to strip down completely, but then when her luck changed for the better, she refused to put her clothes back on, believing that being naked gave her good luck. Bulat told them how he once ripped a whole tree out of the ground one night when he was drunk to use it to swat a fly that was bothering way back when he was in the Imperial Army. Lubbock had been caught several times playing out scenes from his favorite books by customers while working at his bookstore in the capital. Air admitted to lying to (Y/n) about him having an allergy to nuts to hide that when they were kids she let a whole pot of spice fall into his plate. Sheele tried to confess to a few things, but they were all accidents that her long term teammates already knew about, like buying sugar instead of salt and throwing Mine in with the laundry one time. 

Everyone only had a few shots so there was no way any of them would forget these and would no doubt use them against their friends later.

(Y/n) was looking rather pleased with how things were going while trying not to gloat too much since the girls had learned just how good (Y/n)’s poker face was. He was like a child and kept laughing throughout the whole game. No one could tell if his laugh was from having an amazing hand or from how much fun he was planning to have from his penalty.

Giving a small shake of her head, Leone looked down at the cards in her hand, debating if she should fold or not.

**Mine:** I fold and am out!

Those words rang out in the silence as everyone considered their own cards, as Mine slammed her cards onto the table. She showed she wasn’t upset by beaming a smile and a thumbs-up to everyone.

**Mine:** I’m leaving with my dignity intact. Besides, I’ve learned when to fold and quit from seeing the boys playing a few games with (Y/n) a few times when he couldn’t find anything to do these last few days. ‘Sides, it’s about time one of us drops out.

She scratched the back of her head as she stood up, showing her panties after having taken off her skirt in the last strip penalty and walked off to the side to go back to bed.

**Akame:** Shall we continue playing?

Everyone grunts in agreement after Mine left them all in silence for a few minutes.

So with a small laugh, Akame called for everyone to either fold or show. Leone glanced at her cards again, believing them to be a good hand and waited, before peaking at everyone else, noting Bulat, Tatsumi, and Sheele had folded as well.

Akame, (Y/n), Najenda, Lubbock, Leone, and Air were in a staring match, each waiting to see who would cave and show their cards first. It was almost comedic to them all glaring at each other this way. Finally, Najenda sighed and laid her cards down, revealing a pair of threes next to a pair of sixes.

In quick succession, Akame and Air laid their cards on the table. Akame’s hand was four fives and a seven, Air had a straight as she frowned at Akame. A low chuckle came from (Y/n) as he laid his cards next, showing another four of a kind, but his was four nines and single three. At that point, Leone placed her weaker hand of three sevens with a five and a two then everyone turned to Lubbock, who was grinning smugly.

**Lubbock:** Read ‘em and weep! 

He said with a soft chuckle as he laid his cards on the table.

Leone felt as if her eyes were about to pop out of their sockets. Lubbock had laid out a straight flush in spades four through eight. Leone took a quick peek to her left to see (Y/n) smiling with his (E/c) eyes shining as if he had won.

**Lubbock:** I guess this makes me the winner! Akame, shots, please! And make them Winter Maiden! I saw a bottle in (Y/n)’s room the other day.

The others all turned to (Y/n) to see his reaction at Lubbock requesting something from his private stock. But instead of an outburst of rage, he just smiled and nodded.

**(Y/n):** Go ahead Akame, this Lub’s first win tonight. Let’s celebrate!

Rolling her eyes, Leone motions for everyone to pass their cards back to her as Akame went to (Y/n)’s room to get the requested liquor. Once she had all the cards and everyone had down their shots of one of the most famed whiskeys in the Empire, herself included, Akame sat down, waiting for Lubbock to dish out the penalties to the losers. The minutes taking by leaving an uneasy feeling in the pit of her stomach at the smile that slowly spread itself across Lubbock’s face.

With a chuckle that Leone knew that meant no good, Lubbock spoke up.

**Lubbock:** Since Tatsumi and Bulat are exempt. I want everyone who lost to kiss me.

**(Y/n):** Even me?

**Lubbock:** What?!

**(Y/n):** I lost too.

**Lubbock:** What?! I actually beat you?!

**(Y/n):** Yeah, a straight flush beats four of a kind.

**Lubbock:** No, no, wait! 

**Leone:** Ha! Yes! Luba said, “everyone who lost” so (Y/n) has to do it too.

Lubbock growled lowly as he and the girls all stood up as they prepared to face their penalty.

**Air:** It’s just a kiss, right?

She hurried over, making a red streak shine across Lubbock’s face, and then pressed her lips on his left cheek. Air turned back to everyone with a smile and walked back to her seat.

**Lubbock:** Hehe, you’re such a sweet girl, Air.

**Najenda:** Good job on the win, Luba.

Her voice came from behind him as she planted a kiss on top of his green hair.

**Lubbock:** Eh? W-wait boss, you can’t just sneak up on a guy like that! I didn’t even get to see it!!

He wept as slumped back down in his seat.

**Leone:** You know, you really should have specified where you want us to kiss you.

She chuckled as she leaned over to kiss his right shoulder.

**Lubbock:** Oh come on, seriously?!

**Akame:** Hey Luba.

She startled him, causing Lubbock to fall over his chair and hit the ground. As he turned to look up, Akame was already on top of him.

**Akame:** So I can kiss you anywhere, right?

**Lubbock:** Y-yeah…

**Akame:** Okay.

She nodded, leaning her face extremely close to his but then began to roam down, over his neck, down to his stomach then his waist.

**Lubbock:** A-Akame?

She pressed her lips on his raised knee.

**Lubbock:** Eh?

**Akame:** That was the first time I’ve ever kissed someone’s knee. It was nice.

**Lubbock:** What was?!

**(Y/n):** I guess that makes it my turn next?

He stood over Lubbock, reaching his hand down to help the green-haired boy back to his feet. Lubbock took his hand stood up.

**Lubbock:** Dude, please don’t make it…

He turned to see (Y/n) still holding his hand and planting a kiss on the back of it.

**Lubbock:** ...Wierd.

  
  


____

  
  


**30 Minutes Later…**

Slowly the game had gotten much smaller. Najenda, Tatsumi, Sheele, and Air had left after being asked to strip two more times, deciding to leave before they were forced to be completely naked in front of the others. Lubbock and Akame were both lightweights and had collapsed from one too many shots so Bulat decided to bow out as well to take them to bed. This left (Y/n) and Leone alone at the table together.

**(Y/n):** Thanks for doing this, Leone. It was nice getting to do something fun with everyone.

**Leone:** Ah, don’t mention it. I was hoping things would have gotten a little crazier. But you making Akame and Bulat race each other while giving Air and Luba a piggyback ride was unexpected.

**(Y/n):** Yeah well, asking everyone to strip something was getting kinda old.

**Leone:** Says the guy who’s down to his underwear.

**(Y/n):** Good thing I was only asked to strip three times.

He blushed as she leaned in closer, her hand grazing up his thigh as her thumb hooked under the leg of his blue boxers and hiked them up.

**Leone:** Hey, wanna play one more hand?

**(Y/n):** Next time. 

**Leone:** Don’t you want to have fun with me?

**(Y/n):** Heh heh! Of course, I do!

His sudden bright smile made her back off in surprise.

**(Y/n):** But I’m kinda seeing triple now. You’re a lot of fun Leone, I don’t want to forget any of the fun things we might do.

Leone ducked her head to hide how red (Y/n) was making her face get from his sincere words.

**Leone:** …Hey, (Y/n). I’ve been thinking of doing this for a while, but…

She cupped both his cheeks in her hands, squished his face a little, making him look adorable in her eyes, and then pulled him in to lick the corner of his ear.

**Leone:** Your words are always so kind and that face you make is so cute!

**(Y/n):** U-um… What was that?

He blushed and rubbed his ear, feeling it get warmer suddenly.

**Leone:** Hehehe! I’ve marked you!

When you become stronger and suitable for it… I’ll make you my mate and you’ll be all mine.

His face got even hotter as he tried to process those words.

Night Raid was turning into a great place to be.

**-To be continued.**


	6. Chapter 6

(Y/n) stands between Tatsumi and Leone as all of Night Raid gathers in the main room at Najenda’s command. Their leader is seated in her chair at the end of the room as the team of assassins stand around her in a half-circle. 

**Najenda:** Lubbock. (Y/n). I have a crucial mission for the two of you. 

(Y/n)’s (E/c) eyes narrow, wondering if he is still being tested by the group. Lubbock wasn’t the most talented physically, and his bad habit of spying on the girls didn’t leave much hope for his maturity. But (Y/n) didn’t dare think badly of his senior, Lubbock had proven himself a capable fighter with his Imperial Arms,  _ Crosstails _ and always took missions seriously… Even though he always complained about how it was unfair that he had to kill cute girls on the enemy’s side.

**Lubbock:** Eh?Why just us?

The green-haired boy asks what (Y/n) believed wasn’t their place to ask. It was embarrassing how he still felt so nervous in meetings like this but had grown accustomed to killing for a job.

**Najenda:** Akame, Sheele, and Bulat all have wanted posters and we can’t risk our target or his security spotting them and getting him to safety. This mission will be indoors and underground. Not an ideal place for a sniper like Mine. I need Leone to do some more research on a few other targets and I’m sorry Tatsumi, but this mission will be much more difficult than anything we’ve done since you joined us, and you’re still too… um….

She trails off awkwardly, hiding her face behind her hand as she lifts her cigarette from her lips between two fingers.

**Leone:** Ha! Tatsumi’s still too much of a kid to go this time!! Hahahahaha!!

Leone breaks out laughing as she realizes what Najenda was leading to.

**Mine:** Wow… That’s gotta sting, huh? But don’t worry Tatsumi, if you work hard and grow up strong, maybe someday, you’ll get to go on a big boy mission too.

Everyone tries to stifle their laughter at that, but it’s clear they’re all forcing themselves from being too loud to hurt Tatsumi’s feelings. Even (Y/n) and his little sister, Air can’t keep a straight face.

**Tatsumi:** S-shut up! Come on boss! Why can’t I go with them?! If this mission is that dangerous then shouldn’t we send as many people as we can?

**Najenda:** Yes…. But not if they’re going to pose a risk to the mission.

**Akame:** Oof.

**Leone:** Ouch.

The others all feel slightly uncomfortable from hearing Najenda hit Tatsumi with that reply.

**Tatsumi:** W-well, who’s this super crucial target anyway?!

**Najenda:** This man, Mauro.

She takes out a picture of a middle-aged man with combed-back black hair with two blonde streaks on the left side.

**Najenda:** He’s one of the Prime Minister’s most trusted Ruling Council members. Mauro usually tays safe in the palace, but we’ve gained intel that proves he leaves the palace once every month to host a certain event. In one week, Mauro will be holding a human auction of captured civilians from recently conquered territories as well as P.O.Ws from the rebellions and Revolutionary Army. Not only the men and women who fought against the Empire, but he's also putting children out to the highest bidder.

**Bulat:** That bastard! Even if they don’t mean to, he’s turning soldiers into human traffickers!

**Najenda:** Yes, the intel said, none of the soldiers know about any of this. They’re just following his orders to bring in the survivors from their battles. They're not being paid any bribes so the soldiers are innocent.

**Akame:** Even the children?!

**(Y/n):** Selling out lives for money? How low can you get? 

**Lubbock:** I don’t even want to think about what the buyers do with those poor beautiful women.

(Y/n) and Lubbock both start shaking with rage at how despicable their target is.

**Tatsumi:** Please boss, let me help with this! I can’t just sit here while someone like this is out there!

**Najenda:** You won’t just be sitting here, Tatsumi. Once Leone finishes her investigations, I’ll be sending you out on one of those missions. But for this one, (Y/n) and Lubbock will have to be enough. Mauro won’t be easy to kill. He has a private army of two hundred Imperial Soldiers. 

**(Y/n):** How many?!

**Lubbock:** Two hun- That’s insane! How are the two of us supposed to deal with that many soldiers?

**(Y/n):** This is an assassination, isn’t it? We can just kill Mauro and then sneak away, without having to fight them all, right?

**Akame:** Actually, the best course of action would be to kill all the ones participating in the auction since they are just as guilty as Mauro. Their guards as well, since they’re guilty of handling the prisoners as well as standing by and watching the auction happen. Finally, freeing the prisoners slated to be sold should also be an objective as the ones who are able could help our cause.

(Y/n) and Lubbock look at Akame with disbelief. They weren’t expecting her to give such a detailed answer.

**Najenda:** We’ll all help you two prepare for your mission. Even if we may not be able to be there at your side, we’re still a team and we’ll help you as much as we can.

**Lubbock:** Still though… Two hundred guards?

**(Y/n):** Even with Imperial Arms, that won’t be easy. The auction is underground, right? I’m not fireproof so if I just went all out trying to kill them all at once with  _ Samael _ , there’s a high chance Lub and I will get caught in my flames or suffocate from the smoke.

The two avoid eye contact with anyone as they shake their heads around in multiple directions.

**Bulat:** You said we have a week, right boss? Then let me take charge of their training! 

**(Y/n) & Lubbock: ** Uh… Say what now?

The two snap their attention back to Bulat in surprise.

**Najenda:** Hm, if you’re sure you can, then I don’t mind. I’ll leave their mission prep to you, Bulat.

**Bulat:** Right! Thank you, boss!

Najenda leans back in her chair as (Y/n) and Lubbock look up to Bulat only to get a wink and a thumbs up.

**(Y/n):** I’m guessing  _ we _ don’t get a say in this?

**Lubbock:** None whatsoever.

The boys sigh but smile back nervously at Bulat with a thumbs up.

  
  


__________________

  
  


Early the next morning, (Y/n) and Lubbock meet at the front of Night Raid's base, where Bulat had asked them to wait for him the night before. There’s a loud crash as Bulat lands suddenly from above them, jumping down from one of the windows.

**Bulat:** Good morning! (Y/n)! Lubbock! 

The two boys reel back from surprise by Bulat’s sudden appearance.

**(Y/n):** Where did you go yesterday? You said you’d help with our training and then ran out after telling us to meet you here in the morning.

**Bulat:** I hiked up to the mountains yesterday and set up a training camp for you guys. It’s going to be a mix of survival training and combat training.

Lub Nudges (Y/n) to get the boy’s attention.

**Lubbock:** Hey, (Y/n), you’ve done this kind of training before right?

**(Y/n):** I’m fine with combat training, but I learned everything I know in a temple and the courtyard of the Imperial Palace. Neither of those places practiced survival exercises. But you’ve trained with Bulat before, right? Don’t you have any idea of what he might have set up?

**Lubbock:** Uh no…. I do daily drills, but I’m not an exercise nut like him and Akame. For all I know he’s trained a pride of lions to chase after us.

**(Y/n):** You’re joking, right? 

The two pick up their bags and begin heading into the forest with nervous looks as Bulat ushers them along with a beaming smile. 

**Bulat:** Come on you two! Let’s see some smiles! This training is going to be great. I even picked a spot way up in the mountains with a natural hotspring. 

**Lubbock:** A hotspring sounds nice actually.

**(Y/n):** Yeah, I guess it won’t be so bad if we have time to relax.

**Bulat:** Yup…. The three of us can bathe together at the end of the day. I’ll help you guys tend to all your sore muscles so we can start the next day fresh.

(Y/n) and Lubbock freeze at that last part and what Bulat may have been implying.

**Lubbock:** Uh… Hang on a second, I’ll be right back!!

The green-haired boy runs back into the base.

A few minutes later, Lubbock returns with Akame.

**Lubbock:** I’d feel bad if we left all our training up to you, bro. So I thought I’d ask Akame to help out too.

**Akame:** Mmm! I don’t mind coming along. I wanna help (Y/n) and Lubbock as much as I can!

**Bulat:** Fine…

Bulat’s bright smile fades as he looks down.

**Bulat:** Let’s go… all  _ four  _ of us.

Akame nods happily while the boys look at Bulat.

**(Y/n):** Um… Why did bro say that like he’s disappointed?

**Lubbock:** Yeah, I feel kinda bad, but trust me, we’re safer with Akame here.

  
  


__________________

  
  


On the outskirts of the Capital, the four teens stand at the foot of a mountain, whose peak is invisible from where they are.

**Bulat:** Your training begins now. Akame and I will take another path, but you two will climb up from here. I’ve set up over ten thousand traps between here and the training camp. The higher you go the more difficult the traps become. I’m especially proud of the swinging log traps I set up… the logs explode on the upswing and rain down over twenty spears!

The shorter boys lean back as Bulat whispers that last part to them, expressing his delight in what’s awaiting them for the next week. Lubbock and (Y/n)’s eyes sink as they look at him in shock and horror.

**Bulat:** Work up an appetite, you two! I’m making us a feast tonight!

**(Y/n):** Hey Akame, a little help?

**Akame:** I’d love to go through the traps with you guys, but since this is to help prepare you for your mission together, it’s probably best you two go alone.

**(Y/n):** I meant help talk some sense into bro. But I suppose we should at least try to get through together if we want to have any hope of taking on two hundred heavily armored guards. Come on Lub, let’s do our best.

**Bulat:** Haha! That’s the spirit!

Bulat cheers the (H/l/c)-haired boy as he steps away from the group.

**Lubbock:** It’s not like I can say ‘no’ to all three of you.

Lubbock isn’t beaming with energy like Bulat, but he is beginning to show some hints that he’s getting into the spirit of this.

**Bulat:** Oh, before I forget. (Y/n). Lub. Please give me  _ Samael _ and  _ Crosstails _ . 

He asks, holding his hand out to the boys.

**Lubbock:** We’re not even allowed to use our Imperial Arms?!

**Bulat:** Not for this part of the training, no. You can’t rely on a single weapon. It’s dangerous for both you and your comrades if you do. I promise I’ll give them back once you reach the camp at the end of the course.

(Y/n) and Lubbock exchange unsure looks, but they see Bulat isn’t going to change his mind. The two of them nod as (Y/n) slips off the dormant  _ Samael _ from his wrists and hands them to Bulat as Lub takes off his gloves. The metals of the two Imperial Arms clank against each other as they’re placed in Bulat’s hands. He’s careful to place both arms in a sealed box and put it in his backpack.

**Bulat:** Akame and I will carry your bags for you so you two can move more freely. I checked and made sure there’s plenty of safe fruits to eat and clean water on your way up. Alright, I think that’s about it. Good luck guys!

  
  


__________________

  
  


Lubbock and (Y/n) start up their path while Akame and Bulat take another after they are out of the boys’ view. It doesn’t take long for the boys to trigger the first stage of the traps. Ropes snap at their ankles as snares go off every few steps they take, threatening to pull them up the trees. 

**Lubbock:** Ha! That was easy!

**(Y/n):** Don’t let your guard down yet.

The two boys smile as they successfully make it past the spring snares.

**Lubbock:** Whoa!!

Unfortunately, their success is short-lived as Lub’s leg is caught on a snare that pulls him into the river next to their path.

**(Y/n):** Lub!

The (H/l/c) haired boy stops himself from diving in after his friend, thinking that would put them both in danger, instead, (Y/n) follows Lub from the side, running as fast as he can to keep up with the river’s current. 

Lub pulls his head out of the water, gasping in panicked breaths while his arms flail around trying to grab onto anything that could slow him down. 

**Lubbock:** (Y/n)!! 

His partner is keeping pace with the river, and he spots an overturned log bridging the two sides of the river a little further ahead. (Y/n) takes off faster than before to reach the log before Lub and once he’s there, (Y/n) hangs upside down from the log, his arms outstretched to catch Lub as Bulat’s trap pulls him under the bridge. (Y/n) grabs Lub by the wrist and pulls the green-haired boy up to hold onto the log, (Y/n) feels along Lub’s leg, he finds a rope tied to his ankle and cuts it off.

Now free, Lub climbs up the log and lies on his side to catch his breath while (Y/n) pulls his chest up so he can sit properly.

**(Y/n):** How the hell did bro manage to set that one up?

**Lubbock:** Don’t care… I’m done. I’m going back down the mountain.

He spits out some water and coughs before pushing himself up.

**(Y/n):** Bro probably set up traps in case we tried to give up.

He points out as he grabs Lub by the shoulder to stop him.

**Lubbock:** I’m gonna punch bro in the face when we regroup…

**(Y/n):** Let’s have a tournament to see which of us can hit him the most.

The two continue to joke as they walk off the log and continue back up the mountain, this time being even more careful than before to watch their step.

The further up the mountain the two go, the more dangerous Bulat’s traps become. Lubbock rescues (Y/n) from falling into a pitfall, they narrowly avoid a barrage of swinging logs, and just as Bulat promised, the logs exploded on the upswing and rained down wooden spears down on the boys.

The end of the path was a much more obvious trap as (Y/n) and Lubbock came across a row of trees with thick cables crossing between them, making an obstacle course.

**Lubbock:** I guess bro wanted us to take it easy on the last leg of the survival run?

**(Y/n):** Maybe, but we should still be careful.

**Lubbock:** Oh relax.

He brushes (Y/n) and walks forward to pass through the first few cables and even goes to hold onto the one over his head.

**Lubbock:** Look, no builders or logs are hanging over us like before and there are no leaves here so we can spot pit traps easier. All we have to do is move around the cab-ow!!!

Lub reels back, waving his hand in pain.

**(Y/n):** What is it? What’s wrong?

**Lubbock:** Ah… Damn! That cable burned me!

**(Y/n):** It burned you?

He asks, looking down and seeing some red along the palm of Lub’s hand.

(Y/n) walks over to examine the wire and slowly approaches his hand to it and he feels a warm draft radiating from the length of the cable. He follows the cables back to the trees and sees that Bulat has wrapped an insulated cushion to keep the cables from digging into the trunks of the trees.

**(Y/n):** Well, other than them being hot to the touch, it looks like that’s all these cables can do to us. We’ll just walk through them like you, except we have to be more careful as to not even graze against them.

**Lubbock:** Seriously, how did bro set all of this up in one night?

Lub growls as he ducks under the first cable.

**(Y/n):** Lub! Watch out!

(Y/n) shouts as he pulls Lub back by his shoulder before the green-haired boy could put his foot on the other side of the cable. 

**Lubbock:** What, what is it?!

Lub shouts angrily over his at the other boy.

**(Y/n):** Look at the bottom cable. 

**Lubbock:** Huh?

**(Y/n):** There’s a tripwire.

Hidden within the shadow of the thick cable was a thin wire which Lub would have stepped on if (Y/n) hadn’t stopped him.

**Lubbock:** Urgh… I’m so gonna punch bro for this….

**(Y/n):** Heh, come on, don’t be so mad. Bro did say this was going to be a team effort so he probably did set this up knowing I’d help you out.

(Y/n) smiles as he turns back to Lubbock after crossing the set of tables.

**Lubbock:** Great, another new guy is showing me up, just what I needed.

**(Y/n):** What's that supposed to mean?

(Y/n) tilts his head confused by what Lubbock just said.

**Lubbock:** Oh nothing just that first, Tatsumi comes and shows me up in strength, and then you and bro fight to a draw in Imperial Arms combat. And now I can't even cross an obstacle course by myself, without everyone thinking I'm helpless.

The green-haired boy crosses his arms and turns away in a huff.

**(Y/n):** Well, I can't speak for the others, Lub, but I don't think you're helpless.

**Lubbock:** Says the guy who just said I couldn't get through these cables on my own.

**(Y/n):** I only said that to mean we need to help each other, not that I'm here to help you exclusively. The whole point of us coming here is for us to learn to work together.

He scratches the back of his head unsure what to say to help Lub realize that he isn't as helpless as he's believing himself to be. 

**(Y/n):** Come on Lub, even if you couldn't pass this obstacle course by yourself we don't know what else bro has in store for us. For all, we know the next challenge is something that only you can help me through. 

(Y/n) holds his hand out for Lub to take, inviting him to cross the cables.

**Lubbock:** And what if it isn't? What if I'm still the one holding you back by having you constantly needing to stop just to help me?

Lub slowly turns back to (Y/n), uncrossing his arms, and sees the (H/l/c) haired boy is smiling softly at him.

**(Y/n):** Then I'll stop and help you. That's what teammates do, isn't it?

Lub sighs and gives a sheepish smile as he takes (Y/n)'s hand and steps over the first set of cables avoiding the tripwire in its shadows.

**Lubbock:** I liked you better when you didn't like being an assassin.

**(Y/n):** Yeah well, you and the others shouldn't have been so friendly and welcoming to Air and me.

(Y/n) chuckles as he pulls his new friend in and takes a few steps back to give Lub room to stand. (Y/n) then turns around to face the remaining path of chaos ahead of them; they had only just crossed the first and had much more to go together.

  
  


__________________

  
  
  


Night falls over the mountain as Bulat and Akame cook over a fire at their camp as they wait for (Y/n) and Lubbock to reach them. 

Akame is watching Bulat intently as he stirs their dinner in a pot over the fire when they hear footsteps approaching from the direction of the obstacle course. The boys emerge from out of the shadows of the trees. Lubbock has his arm around (Y/n)’s shoulder as the (H/l/c) haired boy helps him walk the last few steps into camp.

**Bulat:** Haha! You two made it!

He claps as he stands up and begins walking to the two boys.

**Akame:** Ah! Bulat… the food…! Uh…

She sits there, a shocked expression as watches the food in the pot.

**Bulat:** Don’t worry, it’s still warming up, it won’t burn.

**(Y/n):** We made it through your obstacle course from hell…!

(Y/n) yells exhaustedly. His body feels heavy from narrowly escaping so many of Bulat’s traps, some of which managed to leave their mark on him even if just a little, but it all piled up, leaving him ready to collapse.

**Bulat:** I know it must have been hard, but what matters is that you made it through together.

He slams his hands on their shoulders, both Lub and (Y/n) flinch from how sore they feel.

**Bulat:** Just look at you two! I can practically feel your spirit of teamwork!

He beams with pride at the two of them as they look back at him with tired faces and expressions of disbelief. (Y/n) and Lub’s eyes look at each other with them barely turning their heads. 

Without a word, the two shorter boys kick Bulat in the shins, and then both use their free hands to punch the brunet down. They’re both so weak that these kicks and punches are little more than extra rough pushes against Bulat’s massive form. 

**Lubbock:** How’s that… for teamwork…?

**(Y/n):** Great combination attack….

The two say as they fall over. 

Bulat smiles as he sits up and sees how hard the two of them must have worked to get up the mountain together and lets them rest.

**Bulat:** Well Akame, looks like it’ll just be you and me eating dinner. These two won’t wake up until morning.

Akame nods and smiles warmly seeing how far her two friends have gone in such a short time.

**Akame:** You finish making dinner then. I’ll get them to bed so they don’t catch a cold.

Bulat walks over as they switch places, as he sits down to look over the food, he watches in amazement as Akame carries both (Y/n) and Lub at the same time with each boy over one shoulder. 

**Bulat:** It’s a good thing I didn’t have to consider her when setting up all those traps. 

  
  


__________________

  
  


The next morning, the four assassins gather at the gravel shore of the river beside their camp. Lub and (Y/n) stood together as they watched Bulat use a large stick to carve out a circle on the shore.

**Bulat:** There! That should do it! Now then, would you two like to guess what we’ll be doing today?

Bulat tosses the stick to the side and walks to the center of the ring with his hands resting on his hips.

**(Y/n):** Sumo wrestling? 

**Lubbock:** Summon interdimensional monsters?

**(Y/n):** Ooh, that sounds like fun! Let’s do that!

**Lubbock:** It usually ends badly for the people in my books. But I think with our Imperial Arms, we could tame a god of madness to go after our target without it turning on us.

**(Y/n):** “God of madness”? I didn’t know you were into the occult, Lub.

**Lubbock:** I’m not, it’s just that I’m getting into a lot of mystery and horror novels lately and a lot of them dive into the supernatural.

**(Y/n):** Cool, could you lend me some books when we get back?

**Lubbock:** Heh, sure thing! What are you into?

**Bulat:** Guys!!

Bulat stops them before they get distracted any further from their idle conversation.

**Bulat:** I’m glad to see you two are getting along. But please, focus.

**Lub & (Y/n): ** Sorry.

The two give an embarrassed smile coupled with shut eyes and a drop of sweat riding down the side of their faces.

**Bulat:** You two are going after one of the Upper Council members. It’d be safe to assume one of his guards will have an Imperial Arms. This is going to be a simple exercise to help you fight differently than you normally would.

**(Y/n):** “Fight differently”... why?

**Bulat:** Not every Imperial Arms is as direct as my  _ Incursio  _ or Akame’s  _ Murasame. _ Lub. (Y/n). You both have Imperials Arms whose use can greatly change depending on its wielder. So for this exercise, I won’t use  _ Incursio _ , and all you have to do is figure out a way to get me out of this ring.

**(Y/n):** Heh, that’s it?

He chuckles and steps forward.

**Bulat:** You still can’t use  _ Samael  _ or  _ Cross Tails. _

**(Y/n):** Geh!

His arrogant grin shatters as flinches back, startled by the last condition.

**Lubbock:** Great… Another exercise for the frontline fighters. You guys do know I’m not built like the rest of you, right?!

Lub sighs and then shouts his compliments.

Lubbock couldn’t help feeling self-conscious. It isn’t because he was lazy, weak, or slow, but simply that he didn’t have a muscular or toned body like the other boys and was far from their strength class. Even most of the girls had more of an athletic physique than him. With Leone having more defined muscles while Najenda, Akame, and Sheele have leaner builds, they were still far stronger and faster than Lubbock was. The only member in Night Raid in his class in terms of pure physical ability was Mine, and now Air. 

**(Y/n):** Hey… Lub!

(Y/n) calls out to his friend, snapping him out of his self-pity.

**Lubbock:** Oh sorry. What were we doing?

He pinches the bridge of his nose and shuts his eyes as if waking up from a nap.

**(Y/n):** We’re deciding how we should do this challenge.

**Bulat:** You can take me on one at a time, or you guys can tag-team me. 

(Y/n) enters the ring alone.

**(Y/n):** You go ahead and finish waking up, Lub. I’ll throw bro out of this ring in under a minute.

**Bulat:** Before we start, I forgot to mention one last condition for this match. I’ll strictly be on the defense. I won’t attack either of you back. I’ll only ever move to block or evade.

**(Y/n):** You’re sure acting cocky for someone who barely managed a win against me last week.

**Bulat:** I’m loving that spirit, (Y/n)! Now… Come at me as hard as you can.

(Y/n) and Bulat stand across from each other in the ring. They both watch the other as Bulat remains standing with one hand to his hip and the other hanging lazily at his side. (Y/n)’s (E/c) eyes are more intense, as he takes a stance.

(Y/n) sways his shoulders as he takes off running, lowering his body during his sprint and then springing back to punch Bulat’s face in the middle of a jump. Bulat moves to the side slightly, letting (Y/n)’s fist sore past him, and pushes the (H/c)-haired boy’s arm away. (Y/n) rides the momentum and comes back at Bulat, unleashing a flurry of blows, all of which Bulat evades with a smile. The muscular male then thrusts his arm out, the wind is enough to make (Y/n) flinch as the arm grazes the side of his face. Seeing an opening, Bulat raises his leg straight up, stopping (Y/n)’s next move.

**(Y/n):** Tsk. I can’t believe I fell for you saying you wouldn’t attack.

He wipes his face and grins at Bulat.

**Bulat:** I didn’t lie. Neither of those were attacks. I simply moved my body around. I didn’t hit you, did I?

Bulat winks at (Y/n).

**(Y/n):** Very funny.

(Y/n) charges at Bulat again. 

There’s a barrage of attacks, and (Y/n) manages to land several of them on Bulat.

**Lubbock:** Damn, (Y/n)’s faster than I thought. I can barely keep up.

**Akame:** He just threw fifty punches, but only landed thirty-two of them.

Lub jumps back, startled by Akame’s sudden appearance.

**Lubbock:** Whoa, Akame, where did you come from?

**Akame:** I was fishing in the river.

The two look back at (Y/n) and see he’s slowly making Bulat back up to the edge of the ring.

Bulat blocks an incoming kick to his head with his forearm and smiles with satisfaction, now that he’s stopped (Y/n) and has gotten an understanding of what he can do. (Y/n) growls and starts another barrage of attacks. This time Bulat is able to block nearly all of them, (Y/n) barely manages to land half of his attacks. Bulat throws more fake attacks, just to force (Y/n) to move out of place. Bulat repeats this a few times until (Y/n) trips and falls on his back. But without missing his chance, the boy quickly recovers, spins on his hands, and then sweeps his legs under Bulat, knocking the taller man down.

**Bulat:** If this were a regular match… I would call this your win, (Y/n). But just like how you never know when your opponent might have something else hidden within their Imperial Arms, this match goes on until you get me across that line.

Bulat catches his breath as (Y/n) backs away, knowing he can’t get Bulat passed that line until he’s back on his feet.

**Bulat:** So… Can you get me over it?

(Y/n) says nothing and charges at Bulat again.

As Bulat prepares himself for another of (Y/n)’s onslaughts, he’s taken by surprise when the young boy stops in front of him and then begins to jump around in every direction. With his high speed movement, (Y/n) creates afterimages, all Bulat can do is cross his arms in front of him and brace for the next attack. However, there’s no punch, jab, or kick this time. In the brief second that Bulat lowered his guard as he tried to understand the reason behind (Y/n) simply jumping around, he feels it. (Y/n) jumps over Bulat’s head, grabs his crossed arms, and drags the taller man down as he lands. Bulat can’t pull his arms free fast enough as (Y/n) throws him over his shoulder, towards the edge of the ring. 

Fortunately, Bulat crashes to the ground before passing the ring’s limits and slows himself down in time, just barely as his heels stop just before the line. Unfortunately, as Bulat sighs in relief after looking over his shoulder, (Y/n) jumps at him with both feet, kicks Bulat square in the stomach and forces him out of bounds from the ring.

**Lubbock:** Holy!!! What the hell?! Did he just…. (Y/n) just lifted bro like it was nothing!!

**Akame:** Good job, (Y/n).

While her words may be calm, Akame’s face is easy to read. Her eyes are shining and she beams at (Y/n) who massages his shoulder.

**(Y/n):** Thanks… But I don’t know what I would’ve done if that last attack hadn’t worked.

(Y/n) scratches his cheek and raises a brow as he sees Bulat getting up.

**Bulat:** Ha! Good match, (Y/n)! I was hoping you’d come up with something other than just your martial arts, but you seem perfectly capable of adapting to different situations.

He walks over to (Y/n), taking out his switchblade comb to fix his black hair up into his pompadour after it had come undone and messy after all of (Y/n)’s relentless attacks.

**(Y/n):** Thanks, bro. Making yourself handsome again? 

He chuckles as he watches Bulat comb his hair with careful attention.

**Bulat:** Hmm! It’s not easy staying this stylish!

The two chuckle as they bump fists and (Y/n) walks back to Akame and Lubbock.

Lubbock sighs and shakes his head before walking to meet (Y/n) halfway. The smirk as they cross each other. Now (Y/n) stands with Akame, while Lubbock takes his place across from Bulat in the ring. The muscular male puts away his switchblade comb in his pocket and takes the same relaxed stand that he took at the beginning of his previous match.

**Bulat:** You can start whenever you’re ready Lub.

**Lubbock:** Thanks, but let me ask, outside of our Imperial Arms, we’re allowed to use other tools, right?

**Bulat:** Of course. So what are you planning on using against me?

**Lub:** Just this.

Lub shoots Bulat a grin as he holds up a bottle of water between his fingers and swishes it around to make sure Bulat knows it’s full.

**Bulat:** Oh? That’s an interesting choice. But knowing you, Lub, I’ll have to watch myself. 

Lub nods and charges at Bulat at full speed. However, he’s far from being as fast as (Y/n) so his moves are clear to everyone watching.

As soon as he reaches Bulat, Lub spins a full circle on his heels and punches Bulat’s side. Lub sees his fist didn’t reach Bulat’s side as it was stopped with one hand. 

Lub quickly takes out the water bottle from his back pocket and splashes Bulat’s face, drenching him and undoing the muscular male’s pompadour again. The thinner boy quickly jumps back in retreat, Bulat doesn’t even try holding onto his small fist.

**Bulat:** Nice try, but you need more speed and power if you want to connect an attack like that against me.

Bulat wipes the water off his face and shakes his head of excess water before reaching into his pocket for his comb again. However, his comb isn’t there and Bulat begins to pat himself down, searching for it

Lub grins and looks up at Bulat.

**Lubbock:** Actually…

He raises his other hand to show the switchblade comb.

**Lubbock:** I have all I need, right here.

**Bulat:** ...Lub. 

The mood within the ring changes suddenly into a strange mix of seriousness and lightheartedness. Bulat is giving off waves that Lub has become a threat, but at the same time doesn’t want to hurt him. Lub meanwhile shakes in fear but also looks like he’s about to start laughing with Bulat.

**(Y/n):** Um… What happened?

**Akame:** Bulat has a bad habit of always needing to fix his hair whenever it falls like this.

**(Y/n):** You’re kidding, right…?

**Akame:** I once saw him cut down two dozen enemies in just a few seconds so he could comb his hair back up after the rain had made his pompadour come undone.

(Y/n) turned his attention back to the two in the ring. Even though Akame had explained it to him, (Y/n) still couldn’t understand what was happening.

**Lubbock:** Catch me if you can!! Hahaha!!!

Lub turned and dashed out of the circle as fast as he could with Bulat kicking up several stones as he took off to give chase.

**Bulat:** Lub, don’t make me hurt you!

As soon as Bulat passes the line of the ring, Lub stops in his tracks and holds out the switchblade comb, presenting it to Bulat as to return it to him.

**Lub:** Heh, I win!

**Bulat:** ….Mm.

Bulat smirks as he takes his switchblade back and then nods to Lub, conceding that he cleared the challenge.

**Akame:** Alright Bulat, I think we’ve done enough “special training”. Now it’s time for them to really work on their teamwork. 

**Bulat:** Yeah, this and the obstacle course were fun, but now we should focus on that. 

Lub and (Y/n) blinked at them with confused looks.

Akame picked up two small boxes from inside her bag and handed on to each of the boys. When they opened the boxes, they saw their Imperial Arms. The two boys lit up at seeing their partners returned and quickly fit them back on. Lubbock sliding on  _ Cross Tails _ over his hands and (Y/n) placed  _ Samael  _ on his wrists.

**Lubbock:** Does this mean we’re going to be fighting against you two?

**(Y/n):** A tag-team match sounds like fun.

They both beam with excitement at the idea of squaring off against Bulat and Akame.

**Akame:** That would be fun. But no, you two will be facing off against each other until it’s time for us to go back down the mountain for your mission.

The boys glance at each other and smile.

**(Y/n):** Team Building by fighting…. Cool.

**Lubbock:** Heh, you better not be underestimating me.

  
  
  


__________________

  
  


**4 Days Later:**

After a week of training, Lub and (Y/n) are finally ready to head back down the mountain and return to Night Raid’s base. They spent the last four days sparring against each other until neither of them could stand. Since neither of them held back during any of their battles, the entire side of the mountain that served as their training area was drastically altered.  _ Cross Tails’ _ wires sliced trees and rocks down to blocks while  _ Samael’s _ flames and magma burned and reshaped the area to the point where it was unrecognizable. 

So now, with their current training behind him, (Y/n) relaxes in the mountain’s natural hotsprings. He sits alone, having sneaked away from Bulat, Akame, and Lub to enjoy a moment of silence. (Y/n) lets the hot waters wash away his fatigue, rocking back and forth from staying awake and drifting off to sleep after a rough final match against Lub.

**Leone:** Oh? Don’t you look all nice and comfy?

Startled, (Y/n) turns around and sees Leone standing over him. She smiles and waves to greet him.

**(Y/n):** Eh?! L-Leone… Wha-what are you doing here?

(Y/n) stammers as he begins to wonder how long she was there before letting herself be known to him. 

**Leone:** The boss wanted me to come to get you guys in case you lost track of the time. You and Lub need to be in the capital tomorrow for your big mission.

**(Y/n):** R-right… thanks.

He speaks softly, his body exhausted from the day’s training.

**Leone:** So why are you bathing all by yourself? Where is everyone?

She looks around to see if she can spot any trace of them.

**(Y/n):** They’re asleep. I just came out here because I couldn’t sleep and thought this would at least help me relax before we go down the mountain. Akame said Lub and I will only be stopping by the base for a little while before we head off.

**Leone:** I could help you relax if you’d like?

**(Y/n):** Huh?

**Leone:** Climb on out of there and I’ll give you a nice massage. 

**(Y/n):** A massage?

He asks, tilting his head slightly.

**Leone:** Come on, I promise I won’t break ya.

(Y/n) blushes a little, unsure if it’s from Leone’s offer or the steam rising around him.

A minute later, (Y/n) is out of the water. He dries off and puts his boxers back on. (Y/n) lays down on top of a towel Leone spread out for him on top of a large rock, putting his own towel over his butt. He was glad Leone didn’t tease him about letting him keep his underwear on. It would be a deal-breaker if he had to be nude in front of her. He already had enough on his mind and couldn’t handle her pranks tonight. (Y/n) rests his head down, eyes gazing at nothing particular as they look out to the hotsprings.

_ “How bad could it be?” _ He asks himself. Massages were never his thing unless they were from Air, but that was just him enjoying his littles sister dotting on him.

(Y/n) felt large firm hands touching him just as he saw Leone’s shadow appear. He sighs, closing his eyes to let himself relax again. However, as (Y/n)’s muscles start to loosen from the massage, he starts to get  _ “certain” _ thoughts about what Leone could do to him while he was in this state. The thoughts haunt him for a few minutes before he realizes his boy is reacting to the fantasies. He feels utterly embarrassed, getting aroused simply from being touched by a girl, but he lets it go. (Y/n) was sure he wasn’t the first guy to get a hard-on during a massage. 

**Leone:** You sure have been working hard, huh?

**(Y/n):** Eh?!

He lets out a small shriek, worried she might have noticed his embarrassing predicament.

**Leone:** Your shoulder has some knots. It’s a sign you’ve been exercising a lot.

**(Y/n):** O-oh… Yeah... I guess I have.

(Y/n) discreetly takes in a deep inhale, relieved Leon hadn’t noticed his arousal. He doesn’t think he’ll be able to relax with her moving her hands all over him as if teasing to pull him in close only to let go and place her hands elsewhere.

The massage lasts an hour. By the end of it, Leone seems just as relaxed as (Y/n). When he notices, he feels bad for forgetting how hard Leone works for Night Raid. Always meeting victims for jobs and collecting information on the worst the Empire had to offer.

**(Y/n):** Leone…. Thanks. Not just for the massage, but for coming up here to get us.

**Leone:** Hehe! Don’t sweat it! I’m always happy to help my friends!

She beams, showing her teeth in a wide grin along. 

(Y/n) smiles back softer, a peaceful expression washes over his face. However, that peace is quickly shaken as Leone leones in close to him, their faces nearly touching as her hands graze his exposed thighs to hold her up. Leone’s smile turns playful as her blonde locks sway over her eyes as they narrow in on him.

**Leone:** Especially the ones I’ve marked for myself. 

**(Y/n):** Th-that again?

**Leone:** I’m not the type to mark just anyone, (Y/n). I’m expecting great things from you.

Leone leans in and kisses (Y/n)’s cheek. 

**Leone:** Let’s make a deal. Tomorrow’s mission is supposed to be a big one that will really help us. If you can kill Mauro, and make sure that both you and Lub survive, then I’ll grant any request you have for me.

(Y/n) blushes as he feels a storm approaching the calm he had just found for himself.


	7. Chapter 7

Air roams the front halls of Night Raid’s base, in her hands are two lunch boxes as her pink eyes scan the rooms near the entrance. Each empty room earns a downcast look and a pout as Air feels disappointed when she couldn’t find her brother. Air wunders where else she may find (Y/n), but her chest tightens as she begins to realize he might have already left on his next mission with Lubbock.

As Air stands between two archways of separate rooms, she spots Leone and Tatsumi walking toward her.

**Air:** Ah! Leone. Tatsumi. Have either of you seen (Y/n)? I can’t find him anywhere.

**Leone:** Hi Air! No, sorry, I think he and Lub left already for their mission.

**Tatsumi:** Did (Y/n) really leave without saying anything to you, Air? That doesn’t sound like him.

**Mine:** Well of course he left early.

Mine intrudes on the three with Sheele following close behind her. Her tone is as obnoxious as ever.

**Mine:** Lub and (Y/n) have to infiltrate the Succession Building, it’s one of the most esteemed hotels in the capital, usually only nobles and celebrities stay or meet there. Those two will stick out like sore thumbs in that crowd. I tried to tell the boss that I should have gone with them, if they walked in there with someone as dignified as myself, they could have posed as my bodyguards.

**Sheele:** But didn’t you tell Najenda that if she did let you go, you would leave the mission to (Y/n) and Lub as planned and just go spend the night at the hotel’s five-star restaurant?

Mine’s proud expression breaks and she turns to Sheele.

**Mine:** Sheele! Don’t tell them that! Geez, you’re too blunt sometimes…!

**Tatsumi:** Oh leave her alone, Mine. I can’t believe you wanted to tag along on a mission just to get fancy food.

**Leone:** Haha! You made the right call by asking though. One time I volunteered for a mission just because it was at a hotspring, but then later, the boss got super mad and beat me up when she found out I delayed killing the target because I lost track of time while drinking sake in the baths.

Leone grins in delight at the bitter sweet memory 

**Mine:** That’s completely different! There are hotsprings everywhere. Only the Succession Building has a signature tiramisu that can’t be found anywhere else!! Damnit! I bet those boys don’t have the slightest idea how to enjoy all of the subtle flavors of a dessert like that!

**Tatsumi:** They're probably too busy focusing on killing everyone responsible for a human trafficking ring and freeing innocent people from being sold off as slaves.

**Air:** That’s why I wanted to give them these lunchboxes… What if they left on their mission without eating anything?

**Mine:** Eh? What’s that? You know, the four of us are heading out on missions tonight too, right? Where are our lunch boxes?

Mine flashes Air a snide grin.

**Air:** Y-You are!?

She stutters in a panic, 

**Air:** I… I only have these ready, but I can make more if you guys can wait a few minutes.

Tears begin to well up in her eyes as she offers to make more food for them.

Leone, Sheele, and Tatsumi instantly move to Air’s side, seeing how kind and innocent her intentions for her big brother were. Sheele hugs her from the front while Leone and Tatsumi embrace Air from the side with one arm and pet her pink hair in the other hand.

**Sheele:** Air is such a good girl.

She says softly as she backs away from their hug and looks into Air’s eyes.

**Air:** Eh?

She blushes slightly from Sheele’s forwardness and is unable to say anything. Air even feels embarrassed for not being able to thank Sheele for her kind words.

**Mine:** What?!

Her twin tails stiffen out at her sides, utterly shocked that Sheele said that about Air.

**Tatsumi:** Leone and I will take one then Sheele and Mine can take the other.

He beams as he picks up one of the boxes in Air’s hands.

**Air:** I-is that really okay?

**Sheele:** It’s not good for us to eat too much before a mission anyway.

She smiles warmly, taking the other box with both hands.

**Air:** Then… I hope you all enjoy them.

She stammers and bows with both hands gripping the hem of her pink coat. Leone pulls her into her chest. 

**Leone:** My animal instincts told me Air was a good girl. I love someone who can cook good food! If you’re not careful, I might end up falling for ya, Air.

**Air:** Eh?! L-Leone…. Please don’t say stuff like that. I only made lunch, it’s not that special.

**Mine:** Oh enough already! C’mon Sheele, let’s get going!

**Sheele:** Okay. Bye guys, I’ll see you later. Air, thanks again for the lunchbox.

Mine closes her eyes to ignore her teammates and heads towards the door in a huff. Sheele waves to the other three and runs after Mine. 

**Tatsumi:** We should get going too, Leone.

**Leone:** Right! Let’s go kick some ass! Later Air!

Leone squeezes Air in her arms one more time before letting her go. Leone pushes Tatsumi playfully before rotating her shoulder enthusiastically as they head for the door.

**Air:** Good luck! ...Please, come back safely.

Air folds her hands together as the two assassins exit through the front door, leaving her alone in the entryway.

  
  


_____________________________

  
  
  


In the Succession Building’s basement, six men stand guard outside a large door with guns lowered at their hips. Fire sparks in the shadows at the other end of the hall, and two of the guards raise their weapons as they walk towards the floating flame. They stop as the swaying fire splits in two and (Y/n) jumps out of the shadows.  _ Samael  _ has overtaken both his hands, making them into claws and in one quick motion, he kills both guards as he punches one’s head, incinerating it instantly and jabs his other claw through the second guard’s chest.  _ Samael _ lets (Y/n)’s hand burn through him with flames erupting as _ Samael’s  _ claw emerges out of his back.

(Y/n) dashes down the hall and jumps onto the next guard and digs his burning nails into the man’s face. As the body falls over, (Y/n) raises a short stone wall and ducks behind it as the fourth guard begins to shoot. The bullets bounce off the stone wall while on the other side, (Y/n) places his volcanic claw on it and the rocks facing the guard shift and mold the barrel of a cannon that fires a large molten rock at the guard and it blasts through his stomach.

As the remaining two men take aim at (Y/n) as he stands up, they are lifted up into the air, and drop their guns as they begin to choke. As soon as they stop struggling, they fall to the ground dead, and wires reel into the ceiling. 

**(Y/n):** I told you, Lub, you kill much cleaner than I do.

_ Samael  _ reverts back into its dormant state as (Y/n) turns around to face the hallway and sees Lubbock walking out of one of the rooms.

**Lub:** That’s because you get carried away too much. 

Lub states as he walks by the burnt bodies. The smell of burnt flesh mixed with smoke forces him to cover his mouth and nose with the sleeve of his jacket.

**Lub:** I’m still not sure if it’s  _ Samael _ that has so much destructive power or if you just don’t know how to control yourself.

**(Y/n):** Fire isn't as easy to control as I might make it look, ok? Now let's go, staying around dead bodies creeps me out.

(Y/n) hastily walks over to one of the two guards Lub killed and pats his hands over his suit, finding a key in the breast pocket.

**Lub:** Really? Why? Do you think they get up if you keep looking at them for long enough? Haha.

Lub chuckles as he sprints to catch up to (Y/n) as the (h/c/l) haired boy unlocks the door and walks into a large open room with a high ceiling. 

They're backstage at the auction hall with large crates are stacked into towers splitting the room up into several passages.

**(Y/n):** That's not it! 

(Y/n) hisses at his friend as they carefully navigate the room.

**Lub:** Is it because you can’t stand to see what you’ve done?

**(Y/n):** Yes. 

He answers bluntly while keeping his voice down as a guard passes them.

**Lub:** I’ll take this one. Cover me.

Lub moves closer to the guard before swinging one of  _ Cross Tails’  _ wires around his neck and drags him into the shadows.

**Guard 1:** What was that?

Two guards around a corner hear the thud from when Lubbock dropped the other guard and begin running towards him. 

A red streak of light flashes by the two guards as the light fades in a second, their heads roll off their necks, and the bodies topple over soon after. (Y/n) walks out from where the red streak ended, in his hand is a long sword he molded out of molten rock, the edge of the blade still glowing hot from the fire.

**(Y/n):** So much for you killing cleaner than me.

(Y/n) sighs as he picks up the two decapitated heads, passing the one with long hair to the same hand as the other to free up one hand to drag the two bodies by their shirt collars. He drops the two bodies next to Lub’s victim.

**Lub:** My kill was “cleaner” just not as quiet.

He growls as he stands up and pats his knees.

The two continue moving across the storage, getting closer to the entrance to the main stage. As the area around them becomes brighter, their surroundings become clearer and they see the horror around them. Cages stacked in towers loom over them, the prisoners inside varying from race, gender, and age. It’s a chilling scene as all those people had been stripped naked aside from metal collars around their necks connected to chains that bind them to the walls of their cage. 

**(Y/n):** This… This is grotesque. We need to help them!

**Lub:** (Y/n) stop!

Lub grabs (Y/n) by the shoulder to stop him from getting too close to the cages in front of them.

**Lub:** We need to focus on our mission. They’ll have to wait until after we’ve killed Mauro and the others.

**(Y/n):** What?! We can’t just leave them here!

(Y/n) kept his voice to a whisper as he turned back to face Lub, who was looking at him with a dejected expression.

**Lub:** I want to help them too, but… Quick! Hide!

A squad of ten guards rounds the corner to the cages near the entry to the main stage. One of them opens a cage as two more go in and drag out four of the slaves. The slaves are so weak that they don’t even resist, as their bare feet drag across the floor.

High above the guards, slaves, and cages, Lub and (Y/n) stand on a bridge made of  _ Cross Tails’  _ wires.

**Lub:** Don’t worry. All of the bought slaves will be brought back here until the end of the auction to be collected by whoever buys them.

**(Y/n):** How can you say we should just leave them?

(Y/n) asks with a shallow breath and his whole body shaking.

**Lub:** Because we still need to kill an army of private guards, and every noble who is twisted enough to be down here. Those cages are the safest place for them when the fighting starts. And if we fail… Then we freed them just so they could be captured again. They will only be free once Mauro and all of his associates are dead.

**(Y/n):** Alright… So what do we do now?

(Y/n) nods his head somberly as he comes to understand how green he still is as an assassin.

Lub scans the enormous backstage filled with cages. He glances back and forth from the entryway onto the auction hall as he formulates his plan.

**Lub:** We split up. Most of the guards are here so I’ll stay and pick them off without alerting them while you go to the main stage and kill Mauro. He’s our priority target so we need to confirm his death first.

**(Y/n):** Should I give you time to thin out the guards back here before killing him?

**Lub:** No, I’m gonna do my best to stay hidden, but if someone sees me or finds one of the bodies and they alert Mauro, our mission fails. He’ll run back to the palace and raise the security for his next auction. So as soon as you can, you kill him with one of your fire blasts.

(Y/n) stands there, dumbfounded by Lub’s plan and how quickly he was able to consider the worst-case scenarios. 

**(Y/n):** That was really impressive Lub! 

**Lub:** W-what…?

Lub’s face becomes flushed as the (H/c) haired boy beams at him. 

**(Y/n):** Be careful, okay?

He holds out his fist to Lub.

**Lub:** Hah, yeah…. Leave these guys to me and try not to do anything stupid yourself.

He chuckles and bumps his fist with (Y/n)’s. 

(Y/n) jumps off the bridge of wires and begins running along the top of the towers of cages towards the main stage while Lub uses his wires to expand the bridge for himself.

  
  


_____________________________

  
  


**Mauro:** Ladies and Gentlemen!!

A voice echoes throughout the auction hall as a large middle-aged man strolls up to the center of the stage with a tan-skinned woman in a suit and tie accompanying him at his side with her hands folded behind her back.

**Mauro:** The time has come for us to begin this year’s Imperial Auction! This year we have treasures from all corners of our glorious Empire! From strong tribal warriors who held off entire squadrons of our soldiers, to tacticians of the Revolutionary Army who were able to outsmart some of our very own generals! Whether you’ve come seeking a collection for manual labor, the fittest to serve as bodyguards, or even the most beautiful to serve at your every need. I promise you, you will find them here!!

The crowd roars as Mauro throws his arms up in the air at the end of his speech.

Above Mauro, overlooking the stage, (Y/n) walks along a catwalk. His face expressing disgust as he hears the prisoners he saw before being treated as nothing more than property to be sold. Growling, (Y/n) slowly reaches out his hand over the railing, aiming his open palm at Mauro as he activates  _ Samael _ and charges a blast.

_ Samael’s _ magma begins to collect at the center of (Y/n)'s claw. Bits of his burning rock-like skin chips away and joins the construction of his fireball. As it grows to barely fit in his hand, (Y/n) shoots it at Mauro. The blast flies as fast as a bullet with a fiery trail at his target.

The girl at Mauro's side suddenly moves between him and (Y/n)'s attack and in an instant, she unfurls a long dark-silver segmented whip from the back of her waist, and with one swing, she knocks away the fireball. 

**Mauro:** L-Lazuli?!!

**Lazuli:** Stay down, master Mauro.

Stunned, (Y/n)’s locked gazes with Lazuli’s, his (E/c) eyes trembling while her green eyes are calm and cold. (Y/n) bites down on his teeth and shifts his stance to unleash a volley of fireballs down on the two below him. But just as with the first, Mauro’s bodyguard was able to knock away all of the fireballs to the far sides of the stage to keep her boss safe.

**Mauro:** Whaa…! I have to get out of here!

**Lazuli:** Master, stop!

Panicking behind Lazuli, Mauro tries to crawl away as she deflects (Y/n)’s bombardment away from them.

Mauro only stops when one (Y/n)’s fireballs crashes a few centimeters from him. Maruo’s combed black hair becomes disheveled from how much he’s started sweating when he realizes that behind Lazuli was the only safe place for him as (Y/n) wasn’t aiming only at Lazuli to get to him, but throughout various locations around the stage should Mauro try to escape and leave her behind. 

**Mauro:** Aaah! Lazuli, kill him already!

**Lazuli:** Yes sir!

Lazuli knocks away a few more of (Y/n)’s blasts and when she sees a break between his barrage, she lashes her whip up to the catwalk, and wraps it around (Y/n)’s arm.

**(Y/n):** Gah!

He reels back in pain and looks down to see the segments of the whip each have two blades on their sides digging into his arm.

(Y/n)’s body goes numb from the pain and Lazuli pulls on her whip, dragging him over the railing. As (Y/n) falls to the stage, he fires off a blast from his free hand to the back of the stage and sores towards the spectators, who are still seated. Lazuli tries to reel (Y/n) in but  _ Samael _ is too powerful for her whip. She’s dragged away from Mauro’s side to the edge of the stage, the blades dig deeper into (Y/n)’s arm and the pain makes him dizzy enough to end the blast carrying him. 

**(Y/n):** Targets include everyone in the audience bidding on the prisoners!

He roars as he swings his free arm down to the crowd and unleashes a massive torrent of flames on them.  _ Samael _ glows brightly as the magma overtakes the rock on (Y/n)’s claw leaving it a bright red. 

(Y/n) grunts as he leans into the barbed whip so he can maneuver himself to use  _ Samael _ and manipulate the flames as it pours down on the helpless crowd for almost a full minute, consuming every seat in the auction hall. By the time (Y/n) touches down on the scorched auditorium, he and the two on stage are the only living people there. 

Scattered around (Y/n) are burnt bodies, but instead of him feeling remorse over them as he has in the past, (Y/n) grins, knowing that the prisoners in the backroom, the people who deserve his sympathy, are closer to freedom now. As (Y/n) looks back to Lazuli and lowers the flames from his free claw so that it would just be stone with no magma coursing through it so he can pull off the barbed whip from his arm.

Blood runs down from (Y/n)’s arm, the whip left large cuts along it and he hisses from the pain. Lazuli pulls the whip out of (Y/n)’s claw and lets it fall back to her feet.

**(Y/n):** That whip… It’s an Imperial Arms, isn’t it?

**Lazuli:** Indeed it is. I should have known an assassin from Night Raid would be able to recognize an Imperial Arms like my  _ Mukade  _ (Lit. translated from Centipede).

(Y/n)’s brows furrow from the way she speaks.

**(Y/n):** What makes you think I’m from Night Raid? That monster behind you looks like he’s the type to make enemies everywhere he goes or I could just be some idiot with an Imperial Arms and way too much free time.

He jokes as he tries to find an opening, but Lazuli’s stance gives away how skilled she is. For a second, Lazuli reminds (Y/n) of Akame or Sheele. The way the girl holds herself up while hiding her full abilities.

**Lazuli:** Hah! Do you expect me to believe you just stumbled in here tonight? Only someone with connections to the Revolutionary Army could find out about tonight, and they only allow Night Raid to operate within the capital.

(Y/n) whistles, impressed by Lazuli’s deduction.

**(Y/n):** Not bad. I actually owe a friend of mine an apology now…. 

He sweats a little as he remembers how he tried to dismiss Bulat’s training when the older boy merely assumed there would be an Imperial Arms user protecting Mauro.

**(Y/n):** If it weren’t for him, I wouldn’t have been able to pull off those moves earlier. I should get him a gift on my way home when I’m done here.

He paces around casually before suddenly activating  _ Samael _ again and using his magma manipulation to form a crudely forged dagger from the ground beneath him and then kicks it to the stage, aiming at Lazuli’s face.

The young red-head doesn’t even flinch, her bright green eyes remain calm and fixed on (Y/n) as she holds up a straightened length of  _ Mukade _ , and deflects the dagger up to stab the underside of the catwalk above them.

**Lazuli:** Aiming for a maiden’s face? Have you no class?

**(Y/n):** Ever heard of a distraction?

The area around him is burning with lava breaking through cracks in the burnt floor. He motions two fingers up and a cloud of volcanic smoke ejects out from the opening he formed the dagger out of.

**Lazuli:** My  _ Mukade  _ can rip every centimeter of that cloud to pieces! __

She sends the blade tipped head of  _ Mukade  _ into the cloud, letting it pierce through where (Y/n) had been standing. But Lazuli feels no contact with her whip other than the smoke. 

She grabs onto the whip with her other hand and begins changing its direction with intense pulls. Lazuli does as she said and has  _ Mukade  _ cut through the cloud. The black mass becomes covered in lines that slowly drift away around the room as Lazuli dispatches the cloud, but is unable to find any trace of (Y/n).

There’s a rumbling sound around the stage and Lazuli turns back to Mauro behind her and sees (Y/n) leaping out of the ground past her master. In one hand (Y/n) holds a short sword, several grades higher than the one he kicked at her before, and in his other hand, (Y/n) is charging another blast with  _ Samael. _

He had used the cloud as a cover then made a tunnel with _Samael’s_ earth manipulation ability to return to the stage and reach his priority target.

Lazuli reels  _ Mukade  _ back to her but the ground crumbles beneath her, (Y/n) had made the floor around them unstable with his tunnel. Whether that was his intention or not, he left Mauro exposed and helpless for a brief moment…. Unfortunately, it wasn’t long enough as Lazuli quickly regained her balance during her fall and shifts to throw  _ Mukade  _ at (Y/n).

He knocks the whip away with the short sword and reaches for Mauro with his open claw, the closer the blast the surer he’ll be to kill Mauro. Before (Y/n) can reach Mauro however, Lazuli uses the remaining length of  _ Mukade  _ to lasso (Y/n) from the shoulder down to his waist and drags him away from her master. 

(Y/n) slides across the stage, digging his claws into the floor to slow himself. The volcanic claws tear apart the hardwood floor in large chunks. (Y/n) grunts, bringing both arms to his side, as he’s preparing to unleash a blast to kill them both now that they’re within range. But just as he’s about to let out his roaring flames, (Y/n) falters as his vision blurs and he feels a sharp pain in his arm. The pain becomes so intense that he falls to his knees, sweating, and on the verge of vomiting.

**(Y/n):** Wha…. I can’t breathe….

**Lazuli:** You were careless.  _ Mukade  _ isn’t just a super long whip. Each of its blades secretes a strong venom. It won’t kill you… But it does make it easier for me to.

(Y/n) looks down at his arm where  _ Mukade  _ first attached itself to him and he sees that the wounds from earlier have begun to form a large mass over his right arm due to the poison inflicted on him by  _ Mukade _ .

**Lazuli:** My, how repulsive…. It’s your own fault for moving around as much as you did. You’re lucky  _ Mukade  _ didn’t sever your arm.

**(Y/n):** Yeah… That’s me…. “Lucky”....

(Y/n) coughs, rising to his feet he feels the sharp pain from his infected wounds surge through his arm.

**Lazuli:** Don’t worry, I’m not the sadistic type. I won’t let you suffer too long!

Lazuli shouts, moving her whole body into a grand swing, striking  _ Mukade  _ up to fully open it, and then stepping wildly towards (Y/n) as she brings her whip down. The bladed sides spin as  _ Mukade  _ comes down, the curves along the pointed tip at the head of the whip almost look like the eyes of a sinister creature as it rapidly moves down for the kill. 

(Y/n)’s mind races in the seconds as  _ Mukade  _ dives down to him, he can stop the pointed head, catch it in his hand, but as Lazuli has proven throughout their fight, she can easily maneuver the other blades to cut into him as soon as he does so. 

(Y/n) swallows and decides to stop the incoming blade. He can match Lazuli’s speed and dodge the other blades enough to make sure they avoid cutting into non-vital areas or anywhere that will limit his movements. He mentally prepares for the pain if that’s what it takes to reach her and finish this fight and kill Mauro. But as (Y/n) prepares to grab  _ Mukade  _ with the one hand he can move freely, the whip suddenly stops before reaching him. 

The entirety of the dark-silver segmented whip is hanging still in midair as if frozen in time.

**Lubbock:** You had one job, (Y/n)! Instead, I find you flirting with a beautiful girl.

The three on-stage look up to see Lubbock standing on the catwalk. 

(Y/n) understands instantly that Lub stopped  _ Mukade  _ by ensnaring it in  _ Cross Tails’  _ wires. (Y/n) raises a pillar beneath him and uses it to launch himself at Lazuli. Unable to use  _ Mukade _ , Lazuli lets go of her weapon, leaving it hanging in the air. The red-haired girl leaps to slam her knee under (Y/n)'s jaw, and kicks him off the stage.

She grabs the grip of  _ Mukade _ as she falls then pulls on it with all her strength and manages to break it loose from  _ Cross Tails’ _ wires.

**Lubbock:** What?! 

Lub shrieks and stumbles back from shock as Lazuli turns and swiftly strikes the railing with  _ Mukade _ and pulls herself up to the catwalk.

Lazuli kicks at Lub, but he brings up a net of wires and blocks her. Lub tries to tie her leg with _Cross Tails_ but fails. Lazuli ducks as she lands on the catwalk and sweeps her leg under him. As Lub falls, Lazuli wraps _Mukade_ over her left arm and knuckle then moves to repeatedly punch Lub, tearing his white shirt to shreds and leaving cut marks all over him from his chest up to his face. When he finally slams his back against the far railing, Lub collapses only for Lazuli to pick him up by his green hair.

**Lazuli:** I was expecting more.

She sighs and punches him in the chest with  _ Mukade’s _ blades, sending him over the railing.

**(Y/n):** LUUUUUB!!!

(Y/n) cries out as he picks himself up, raises another pillar to launch himself over the stage, and slams into his friend. The two of them crash into the curtain at the far end of the stage.

**Lazuli:** You’re wide open!

She jumps from the cat, unfurls  _ Mukade _ from around her arm and swings it to stab (Y/n) in the shoulder with the tipped end of her whip. 

As Lazuli pulls  _ Mukade  _ back, blood spurts out from (Y/n)’s new wound. (Y/n) digs his claw into the curtain behind him as he and Lub slide down, pulling it off his hinges and dropping it over them. 

**Mauro:** Hahahaha! Wonderful Lazuli! I was hoping to make a fortune tonight off those slaves, but money can’t buy this kind of entertainment!!

(Y/n) throws the curtain off him and Lub, he looks down at his friend and sees Lub’s face is full of cuts from Lazuli's attacks. Lub’s breathing is shallow and the wounds around his body are already forming large masses of flesh just like (Y/n)’s arm, shoulder, and chest. 

(Y/n) shakes his head as his vision begins to blur again, he glances over his shoulder and sees the cages filled with slaves and it brings tears to his eyes.

**(Y/n):** You call yourself human? How can anyone delight themselves in the suffering of others like this? People like you make me feel sick in a way that makes this venom seem like a summer cold.

(Y/n) states, setting Lub down as he rises to his feet.

**Lazuli:** I’m surprised. You seem to still be able to stand even with  _ Mukade’s _ venom coursing through you for so long. Does this mean you can still fight me?

**(Y/n):** Get lost! I’ll deal with you and your creepy whip some other time. Mauro’s the one I was talking to!

**Mauro:** What? You want to beat  _ me _ up? Hahahaha! Sorry kid! But I’m too expensive! Lazuli… I’ve grown tired of this loud child taking up my evening. I want him cut to pieces!

**Lazuli:** You heard him, I don’t have a choice.

She steps between Mauro and (Y/n), as her master laughs at the assassin.

**(Y/n):** How can you serve a lowlife like that? 

He asks, igniting his claw with a strong flame.

**Lazuli:** “How,” you ask? Because you and I are not the same as him. I’m not blind to my master’s actions, I just know my place. People like us, who can kill or work, exist en masse, people like Mauro, who actually shape the world we live in, are the elite few.

**(Y/n):** You call that scum an “elite”?! So you’re just a slave to his money…? 

**Lazuli:** No… I don’t care about money… I haven’t in a long time.

**(Y/n):** Then how can you protect someone like him?

**Lazuli:** Because I learned how the world works.

With a cold stare, Lazuli raises  _ Mukade _ and lashes it at (Y/n).

He uses  _ Samael _ to raise a column of stone to block the whip and dashes to Lazuli, closing the gap between them, crouching in front of her to avoid being slashed by her whip again. (Y/n) points his index finger up at her and shoots out a fireball from the tip of his finger. Lazuli reacts quickly, grabbing Mauro behind her and pulling on  _ Mukade, _ using the column (Y/n) created as an anchor, letting the two slide across the ravaged remains of the stage.

(Y/n) stands and shoots from his fingertip again, this time blasting off several quick fireballs. Lazuli narrowly dodges his shots while trying to protect Mauro. The flames burn the sides of her arms, legs, one of the shots flies by her cheek, singeing her skin and blasting through her long red hair.

Startled by how close (Y/n)’s last attack came to incinerating her head, Lazuli leaves herself open to (Y/n) charging her. First, he drives his elbow into her stomach, followed by a kick to her left ribs, he takes the same leg up high for an ax kick, but before (Y/n) can slam his foot down her face, Lazuli blocks his foot with her arm. (Y/n) quickly switches his stance to jump and kicks her under the chin with his other leg.

**Lazuli:** Gah!

**Mauro:** You better not lose, Lazuli. I already have to cover up the mess from tonight. The least you can do is kill this brat! Honest will forgive me if I deliver two of Night Raid's heads to him.

(Y/n) grits his teeth at how disgusted he is at Mauro's words. Lazuli is doing everything she can to protect this scum, and he doesn't even care if she's okay.

**(Y/n):** How can you protect scum like him?! He’s more concerned with his own status after all of this over your safety?

**Lazuli:** Again with this? Do you really not understand that we are not born equal? You and I are the trash of this world. Only useful for killing. Mauro and his associates’ influence the world with their actions. 

Lazuli brushes off the ashes from her clothes as she speaks, completely confused by (Y/n)’s empathy.

**Lazuli:** They are the lions and we are just their grazing prey! We could never overpower them… The most we can do is try to find safety in their world before we’re devoured!

**(Y/n):** I don’t know what happened to you, for you to be able to just ignore your own pain and the suffering of others…. But I know you deserve better than this bastard using you!!

(Y/n) raises another pillar under his feet, sending him over Lazuli's head so he can shoot Mauro directly.

**Mauro:** Aaah!!

Mauro’s face breaks into a terrified scream as he sees (Y/n) charging another blast at tip of his finger.

Unfortunately, Lazuli turns quickly and wraps  _ Mukade  _ around (Y/n)’s leg and pulls him so he misses his shot at Mauro, the fireball goes completely off course. She swings (Y/n) fiercely over her head, but before Lazuli can slam him to the ground or throw him to one of the far walls, something stops  _ Mukade _ and forces her to drop (Y/n) at her side.

_ Cross Tails’  _ wires have once again trapped  _ Mukade, _ but this time Lub has tied it directly to his gloves without laying out a perimeter to trap it. 

**Lazuli:** I thought I killed you?! 

Lazuli shouts at Lub. The green-haired boy’s face is covered in large masses of flesh. He’s unable to see with his right eye and his left one is dyed red from blood seeping into it. Yet somehow even in this state, Lub stands up to face Lazuli.

**Lazuli:** You have enough of  _ Mukade’s  _ venom in you to kill three men! How can you still stand?!

**Lub:** Hah… As if… As if I would let… (Y/n) keep the attention of a beautiful girl like you all to himself.

He struggles to speak, each breath he takes burns his throat, forcing him to exhale in shallow gasps.

**Lazuli:** Interesting. Then keep me entertained by showing me how much more of the poison you can take before your heart stops!

Lazuli snaps  _ Mukade _ free and then lashes its full length out to impale the blade tipped end into Lub’s chest, knocking him off his feet and slamming him down on his back with  _ Mukade’s _ head planted into him.

**Lazuli:** It turns out you couldn’t entertain me at all.

She sighs and pulls  _ Mukade  _ back to her side as she turns to face the wounded (Y/n) near her feet. However, something is wrong…  _ Mukade  _ hadn’t come back to her. It was still stuck in Lub’s chest.

**Lub:** You’re… not the only one…Who can cover your body with your Imperial Arms.

He sits up and reveals that he has wrapped his wires around his chest like armor and now  _ Mukade’s _ head is trapped before reaching his body.

**Lazuli:** Haha! Impressive! But I just caught your friend in midair and swung him like a toy, what chance do you have with those injuries?

**Lub:** While you and (Y/n) were busy ignoring me…. I-I was using  _ Cross Tails _ to collect some of the rubble… My destructive friend there left lying around from incinerating everything. It’s a bad habit I noticed he has from sparring with him for a week.

**Lazuli:** So what?! You think you can throw some debris at me and that will be enough to kill me?

**Lub:** No… Not throw them at you…

He struggles to lift up both his arms, showing the threads leading out of his fingertips before clutching his hands shut tightly and pulling his arms past his back.

Wires begin to move underneath Lazuli as chard black rocks, splintered wood, and broken pieces of metal gather at her feet. Lazuli tries to move around them, but it doesn’t take long for the debris to pile up and limit her movements. As her legs become firmly trapped under mounds of rock and wood, the wires at the edge of the piles become visible and Lazuli sees she’s trapped inside of a net. Her confusion continues as the wires lift the net off the ground at an increasing speed.

Lazuli tries to dig herself out, but then hears something above her. It’s another net filled with debris falling towards her.

**Lazuli:** Maybe now… I won’t have to fight to be safe anymore.

A sad smile appears on Lazuli’s face as she closes her green eyes and accepts her fate.

There’s a loud booming sound that reverberates through the ground as the two nets collide. Lub takes a painful breath and releases his wires. The gathered pieces of rock, wood and metal rain down on the stage. Lazuli’s body rides down the pouring material, she has a peaceful expression on her face as if she is only sleeping, but the amount of blood around her is proof that Lub was able to crush her to death with his last attack.

Lub falls to his knees, coughing raggedly as blood drips down his jaw. 

**Lub:** You suck, (Y/n).... Making me have to kill a beautiful girl like that.

Lub rests his head on the cold floor of the stages, trying to focus his one working eye on the one man he and (Y/n) had to kill, but the only one among them still standing without a single injury .

**(Y/n):** I promise I’ll make it up to you, Lub… But first, we have to finish our mission.

**Mauro:** W-what the…?!

**Lub:** You fucking better….

It takes (Y/n) a moment to stand properly. His left leg is completely numb from Lazuli’s attack.  _ Mukade’s  _ venom was excruciating before when it was just in his arm and chest, but he could still move. However, now that his leg was infected, he could barely stand. Just moving to face Mauro felt like he was being stabbed all along his thigh.

**Mauro:** Lazuli… You worthless cunt!! All of that fighting and you didn’t manage to kill either of them!?

**(Y/n):** Even now… After she gave her life for you. You still won’t show her any respect or compassion?

(Y/n) takes a step towards Mauro and it’s more painful than he is expecting, but his frustration at the large man in front of him keeps him from falling over.

**Mauro:** Whoa now, there’s no need to be so angry, my boy! Hahaha! Since none of my guards from outside came in after all that noise, I’ll assume you two already killed them all. So I’m just an unarmed man.

He begins to sweat profusely while stepping away and keeping both hands out in front of him.

**(Y/n):** We’re assassins, not knights or heroes of justice. We don’t really care about honor.

**Mauro:** Eh…?

(Y/n) holds out his claw, activates  _ Samael  _ to begin a fire between him and Mauro. 

**Mauro:** Eek!!

He takes off running after jumping from the stage.

(Y/n) has the flames form a circle and the wooden planks of the stage burst open as a large burning sword rises up from the ground beneath the stage, only the hilt of the weapon cools to a polished stone as the rest shines red with heat. (Y/n) grabs the sword and leaps from the stage, instantly reaching Mauro from above.

**(Y/n):** You’re dead!

**Mauro:** No! Wait!!

There’s a bright red flash as (Y/n) swings the massive burning sword down on Mauro, leaving flickering embers in the air. 

(Y/n) cuts Mauro down the middle as the man turns to beg for mercy. As the sword stops before reaching the floor, Mauro’s body splits in two, but there’s very little blood as the two halves fall apart. (Y/n)’s recently forged sword was burning so intensely that it instantly cauterized the two sides shut. No blood pools at (Y/n)’s feet, no organs slip out of the corps, the only thing is what (Y/n) has come all too familiar with since joining Night Raid, the smell of burnt flesh.

_____________________________

  
  


**(Y/n):** Lub… Lub….

(Y/n) is crouched down as he nudges his friend awake.

**Lub:** Urgh… everything hurts… can’t you just let me rest?

**(Y/n):** You can rest later. C’mon, we still need to let all of the prisoners out and signal the Revolutionary Army soldiers waiting for us. Oh….

He cringes at seeing Lub’s face as he gets up from the floor.

**Lub:** What?

Lub is still waking up and for a moment forgets the pain caused by the large masses of flesh infected with venom around his face.

**(Y/n):** No… Nothing… take your time… I’m gonna go look for that Imperial Arms.

He tries to avoid answering Lub and pointing out how repulsive his face is at the moment by dashing over to the scattered pieces of debris around Lazuli’s body. 

**Lub:** Aah!! What the fuck?!! 

(Y/n) jumps when he hears Lub screaming.

**(Y/n):** What, what is it?!

(Y/n) turns back to his friend, even activating  _ Samael _ in case enemy reinforcements have arrived. But then he sees that Lubbock is only looking at his own reflection in a compact mirror.

**Lub:** Whaa! I’m hideous! 

**(Y/n):** Have you always had that mirror with you?

**Lub:** What girl will want to kiss me now?!

(Y/n) rolls his (E/c) eyes. Clearly, Lub isn’t as worried about the possible lasting effects of the venom as he is about the masses of flesh that have formed around his injuries. So (Y/n) shrugs his shoulders and goes back to looking for  _ Mukade _ .

He sifts through broken pieces of wood and rocks for a few minutes before finally finding it. (Y/n) carefully pulls on the barbed segments of the whip until finally bringing the grip into his hand. He attentively looks it over and finds that the bottom opens up. 

A thick yellow colored liquid drips out as (Y/n) opens the cap and it runs along his arm. He brings his arm up and sniffs at the liquid. It isn’t a strong odor so he turns over the whip’s grips and takes a sip. The taste is strong and thick, but slowly (Y/n) begins to feel the effects of  _ Mukade’s _ venom lift from him and realizes the liquid is, as he suspected, an antidote. 

(Y/n) takes a few more sips until he’s able to move his arm and leg without pain.

**Lub:** I’m too cool to have to resort to pity sex!!! Whaaaa!!!

**(Y/n):** Are you done?

(Y/n) stands next to the kneeling Lub as the green-haired boy whimpers and nods while wiping away tears from his one eye.

**Lub:** Mhm… B-but what am I gonna do?

**(Y/n):** Here, drink this.

He holds  _ Mukade’s  _ overturned grip in front of Lub and pops the cap open.

**Lub:** Wh-what is it?

**(Y/n):** The antidoted. I found it.

He states bluntly.

Lub blinks at the grip in front of him then looks up to (Y/n) and sees that his friend’s infected areas have begun to go down.

**Lub:** Ah! Gimme!!

He takes  _ Mukade  _ from (Y/n) with both hands and chugs it down until all of the large masses of flesh have receded into his body.

While Lub takes the antidote, (Y/n) can’t bring himself to keep ignoring the poor girl he and his friend fought so hard against so he walks back to the mounds of debris. 

Lazuli thought so lowly of her existence that she gave her life protecting scum like Mauro, simply because she saw herself as less than him due to her status. 

(Y/n) moves his hand over her eyelids, closing her green eyes for the last time, then he moves both her arms to cross over her chest. 

Finally, (Y/n) picks her up in his arms and carries her over to a clean part of the stage. He quietly walks over to the fallen curtain and tears off a large piece before taking it over to Lazuli and draping it over her body.

**(Y/n):** Rest in peace.

(Y/n) folds his hands and bows his head in a silent prayer for a worthy opponent.

**Lub:** She must have lived a really harsh life to be smiling when she died.

The green-haired boy walks up to (Y/n)’s side and bows his head to pay respect to Lazuli as well. Lub’s face is back to normal, although he still has bruises and small cuts around it and his chest but they no longer show signs of being infected by  _ Mukade’s  _ Venom.

**Lub:** Some times…. I forget there are good people on the Empire’s side too.

**(Y/n):** That’s what I told Leone and Tatsumi the first time they came to recruit me. I only agreed to join with Akame, because I wanted to help bring the madness of this Empire to an end before more people became someone they were never meant to just to survive.

**Lub:** Haha, so much for not being a hero of justice?

**(Y/n):** Shut it, I’m no hero. I know I can’t save everyone, or maybe anyone at all… But maybe… I can help make the world a better place where not so many people need to be saved in the first place.

**Lub:** That sounds like something I wouldn’t mind helping out with. Unless you’re going for the whole “lone savior” thing?

The two friends glance at each other and chuckle.

**(Y/n):** Thanks Lub.

He sighs, feeling as if a weight has been lifted from his shoulders.

**Lub:** Hah, don’t mention it. Now then, let’s wrap this mission up! You go and help everyone out of their cells, and I’ll go send the signal for the Revolutionary Army to come in and take them to safety.

Lub Walks around Lazuli’s covered body and begins dashing towards the far end of the backstage, where he and (Y/n) first entered.

**(Y/n):** Hey Lub…?!

(Y/n) calls out to his friend.

**(Y/n):** When the Revolutionary Army gets here, do you think we could ask them to give Lazuli a proper burial?

**Lub:** Mm! If you weren’t going to ask them, I was.

Lub walks back and kneels next to the girl’s body.

**Lub:** I’m sorry that it’s taken so long for you to find people to show you kindness.

He passes his hand over her covered head and fights to hold back his tears. So before (Y/n) can see him cry for Lazuli, Lub stands and takes off again, leaving (Y/n) to free the slaves they saved from being sold.

_____________________________

  
  


Meanwhile, in another part of the capital, as (Y/n) and Lub finish securing the captured prisoners from the auction house, Mine and Sheele find themselves facing off against Seryu and Koro.

**Mine:** ...Now that you’ve seen our faces, you can either join us or die here…

Mine is in a cold sweat as she offers a way to avoid fighting. 

Normally, Mine wouldn’t mind just jumping into a battle, but the enemy in front of them is clearly in a different league than the other Imperial Guards she’s faced. And taking an unnecessary risk isn’t something she wants to do.

**Seryu:** As if I would ever join the forces of evil! I don’t need to take you in alive…. So I’ll dispose of you two here!! For my father and Captain Ogre, who died fighting scum like you!!

**Mine:** Then in that case…

She pulls a lever on  _ Pumpkin _ , switching the Imperial Arms into its rapid-fire mode, and opens fire on Seryu.

**Mine:** Victory goes to who makes the first move!!

Seryu’s amber eyes are cold as she stands her ground with arms crossed.

**Koro:** Kyoo!!

The small white dog whines as he slides in front of Seryu on his hind legs.

Mine’s barrage kicks up a dust cloud, leaving Seryu and Koro hidden.

**Mine:** Did I get her…?

Her pink eyes shine as she sees the small dog has grown several times its original height and is now standing before Seryu as a wall. The gunshot wounds left on Koro’s stomach from Mine’s attack quickly begin to close with neither he nor Seryu seem to pay it any mind.

**Sheele:** Mine, that’s an Imperial Arms!

**Mine:** A biological type…

As the two of them stand in awe of Koro’s true identity, Seryu jumps out from behind him and begins to fire from the tonfa-guns on the bottom of her arms.

The two Night Raid assassins jump out of the way while preparing their Imperial Arms. Sheele unsheathes  _ Extase  _ and Mine attaches a new firing mode to  _ Pumpkin _ . Seryu furrows her brows as she follows the girls avoiding her bullets.

**Seryu:** Koro! Prey!

Koro growls at her command, his massive teeth shifting into a large circular formation as it pounces at Sheele.

The assassin doesn’t run or panic, she stays perfectly still and calm as she opens  _ Ecstasy _ . Then just as Koro is about to dive at her, Sheele cuts the beast’s jaw open, sending Koro sliding past her.

**Sheele:** Sorry.

She says in a whisper to herself.

Sheele swings  _ Extase  _ over her head to shake Koro’s blood off as she walks towards Seryu, now that she’s wide open. However, Sheele is stopped by Seryu’s unusual delight at her situation. Sheele suddenly feels an intense killing intent behind her and sees Koro has gotten up, completely healed. 

The giant dog glares down at the shocked Sheele, but before he can attack, he is blown back to Seryu’s side by Mine.

**Mine:** Geez Sheele! Did you forget, until you destroy the core that’s hidden somewhere within a Biological Imperial Arm’s body, they’ll just keep regenerating? And these don’t have hearts either, so pain is nothing to them.

**Sheele:** Such a problematic enemy.

**Seryu:** Koro. Arms!

At Seryu’s command, Koro’s small nub-like arms expand to muscular arms and hands.

**Mine:** That’s so gross…

She cringes at seeing Koro’s body mutate again.

**Mine:** Let’s go, Sheele, this is our only chance.

**Sheele:** Understood.

**Seryu:** Crush them!

Koro roars as he lunges at the girls, his fists already punching the air at full speed.

**Mine:** What the hell!! I’ve got no place to run to now!!

She trembles as Koros moves much fiercer than she was expecting.

**Sheele:** Mine, get behind me!!

Sheele jumps in front of Mine, raising  _ Extase  _ up to guard against Koro’s barrage. 

**Sheele:** Guh… It’s heavy!

She grunts as she tries to bear the attacks, but  _ Extase  _ isn’t able to absorb all of the power behind Koro’s fists.

There’s a high pitched tweet that the girls hear over Koro’s constant pounding and the see Seryu has just blown a whistle.

**Mine:** First a whirlwind attack… and now she’s calling for back-up… Heh, We’re in even more danger now!!

Mine jumps over Sheele, takes aim at Koro, and unleashes an even more powerful blast than before. It forces Koro back, freeing Sheele from having to stay on guard as the living Imperial Arms’ skin begins to melt away from the heat of  _ Pumpkin’s  _ blast. Unfortunately, before the smoke from Mine’s latest attack can clear away, Koro is already nearly fully restored.

**Mine:** Damn! He’s already starting to regenerate. That’s some scary vitality….

**Seryu:** Don’t underestimate the durability of an Imperial Arms… Huh…?

From the corner of her eye, Seryu sees Sheele leap out of the smoke that had blown towards her during Mine’s last attack.

**Sheele:** Imperial Arms are tools. If I just dispose of its user, it’ll deactivate.

Seryu’s grin drops as she becomes terrified at how close Sheele has gotten to her. Meanwhile, Sheel’s purple eyes focus on her target and she thrusts her blad out.

**Sheele:** _ Extase  _ !!

She calls out her Imperial Arm’s name, unleashing a blinding light.

**Seryu:** What is this!!

**Sheele:** The end.

Panicking, Seryu jumps back and shoots out in random directions if only to slow Sheele long enough to escape.

Upon seeing Seryu in danger, Koro attempts to run to her side but is promptly shot through the side by Mine.

**Mine:** Nah-ah! You’re dealing with me! And I’m the kind of girl who gets really pissed if you suddenly ignore her.

Despite her arrogant words, Mine is keeping her cool and slowly deducing the location of Kuro’s core from all of her attacks up until that point.

Thanks to Mine keeping Koro’s attention, Sheele is able to keep the pressure on Seryu. The imperial guard is able to block Sheele’s constant attacks, but as she is pushed back, Seryu trips and falls backward, leaving her wide open. As her tonfas slip away from her grip, Seryu quickly brings her hands up to protect her head and neck. Sheele shows no mercy and uses  _ Extase  _ to cut Seryu’s arms off slightly past her elbows.

Not that her target is helpless, Sheele moves in for a final attack. 

**Seryu:** Justice will always prevail!!

Gun barrels burst out from the remains of Seryu’s arms. 

**Seryu:** Gifts from my benefactor! Take thiiiiiis!!!

For a second, Sheele was caught off guard by Seryu’s body modifications. But since Seryu took that second to brag instead of opening fire, Sheele is easily able to deflect the next few bullets with  _ Ecstasy _ . Now Seryu is the one left in shock at Sheele’s maintained a calm expression and leaves herself open for Sheele to once again amputate her. With a swing from  _ Ecstasy _ , the guns are sent flying upwards, broken into pieces.

**Seryu:** Gah!!! I’m… I’m not done yet!!

Seryu’s breathing becomes shallow as she considers her next move, but she knows she’s up against a wall here. If Seryu doesn’t do this, she’s going to be killed.

**Seryu:** Koro! Berserker!!

Koro’s white fur turns crimson and his eyes go blood red, his round belly shifts to monstrous abs, and his teeth grow larger.

**Koro:** Guaaaaaarrrrrrr!!!!!

He lets out a booming howl, forcing Mine and Sheele to cover their ears as the vibrations shake them like an earthquake.

Mine tries to regain her focus, but Koro suddenly grabs her with his massive claws and clutches her arms tight to her sides as he lifts her off the ground.

**Mine:** Shit!

**Sheele:** Mine!

**Seryu:** Crush her, Koro!!!

Follow Seryu’s command, Koro begins to squeeze Mine’s petite body in his massive claw.

Mine groans in pain as Koro’s fingers press down her. She can hear her bones grinding against each other, her muscles popping at the strain until there’s finally a loud crack and her right arm breaks against her side.

**Mine:** Aaaaaaaah!

Mine screams in agony as Kuro continues to squeeze her, breaking a few of her ribs.

Sheele suddenly arrives in her friend’s aid, cutting Koro’s giant arm off below the wrist to free Mine.

**Mine:** Sheele!

**Sheele:** Pheew…. I made it!

A gunshot shatters their reunion, but Sheele quickly moves to block it, turning back to face Seryu to see the imperial guard with the smoking barrel of a gun sticking out from between her teeth.

**Mine:** Sheele!!! LOOK OUT!!

As Sheele turns back to Mine, she spots Koro diving at her with his massive maw and rows of teeth.

Sheele goes to jump out of his path, but she isn’t fast enough and his fangs dig into her legs, tearing them off above the knee. Blood pours out as Sheele can practically feel the strings of her muscles being torn and her skin peeling off.

**Mine:** SHEEEELEEEEEEE!!!!

Mine screams as Sheele flies through the air for a second before falling down in front of her.

**Sheele:** M-Mine…..

Mine’s tears stop as she sees her friend is still alive.

**Guard 1:** There! They’re still engaging in battle!!

**Guard 2:** Call for more support.

Just as the guards begin to storm in, a golden light begins to shine from Sheele’s hand.

**Seryu:** What?!!!

**Mine:** Sheele…?

**Guard 3:** What’s this light?!

**Guard 1:** Stay alert! There’s no telling what may happen!

**Sheele:** _Ecstasy…._

Sheele strikes  _ Ecstacy _ into the ground to lift herself up.

**Sheele:** Please, Mine, run while you still can…

**Seryu:** She.. can still move?! 

Sheele turns to smile at Mine one final time as blood drips from her lips.

**Seryu:** Koro! Hurry and finish her off!!

Koro recovers and runs back to Sheele at the center of the golden light washing over the park.

However, before he can reach Sheele, he is knocked away again by another blast from  _ Pumpkin _ . Mine runs to Sheele and puts her friend on her back with her one good arm as  _ Pumpkin  _ swings from a strap over Mine’s shoulder.

**Mine:** I’m not leaving you alone, Sheele…. We’re going home together!

As the light from  _ Extase  _ continues to shine, Mine runs as fast she can with Sheele on her back.

She fights through the pain, ignores the blood running down the back of her dress, and focuses on the one thing motivating her to keep moving faster than she ever has before, Sheele’s heartbeat against her shoulder.

-To be continued


End file.
